Love Pain
by cloudytruth33
Summary: AU. SHINee and OnKey fic, Onew is a CEO who lives off his Granpa's money. Key is a poor person trying to support his sick brother  Taemin . Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION:

Lee 'Onew' Jinki a CEO of a major company in Seoul. His Granpa (Jun) supports him in all money aspects. Onew is happy in the life he leads in the upper class society. Living a life of luxory in a pent house suite over looking the whole of Seoul.  
>Kim 'Key' Kibum works four part-time jobs trying to pay for his younger brothers medical treatment. After losing both of his parents in an accident he has done everything to look after his sick brother having no real life of his own and living in a tiny apartment that only had a bedroomkitchen and a bathroom.

STORY START:

Onew sighed and sat back in his large chair. "Granpa, what do you mean I have to marry?" Onew said confused.

"If you want to continue living the current lifestyle you have you will marry by the end of this month" the old man spoke with absolute power.

"I don't see why I need to marry" Onew didn't mean to be rude but couldn't understand why his Grandpa would force him to marry.

"Your 26 now you should have married by the age of 22, I've been very leniant towards you this is my wish Jinki" Jun said patiently waiting for Onew to oppose him.

"I will not marry, especially not by the end of the month their's only 9 days left in this month" Onew protested.

"Then you will marry the person I choose" Jun said though he had noone suitable in mind at this poing to marry his grandson "It is your choice". Jun stood and walked away leaving Onew alone to think about the situation he had been put in without any notice.

Onew sighed again as he stood from his chair. He left his grandfather's mansion to return to his own home.

Onew decided to take a long walk home trying to weigh up his options. The route he took through a large park.

Key was running to get home taking the same route as always knowing noone would be around at this time of night, since he knew the route so well he watched his feet as he ran. He didn't expect to hit something that made him fly back onto the ground. He looked up at the guy that was kneeling in front of him because the impact had knocked him down too.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Key said apologizing as he stood up.

"It's fine I should've been watching where i was going aswell" Onew smiled.

"I should go and again I'm sorry" Key said trying to walk away until he noticed a rip in Onew's trousers. "Ah your trousers are ripped, they look expensive".

"It's fine" Onew said knowing he had many others.

Key inspected further "Ah, but look your bleeding" Key said touching Onew's knee.

"I said I'm fine" Onew stepped away.

"There's a cafe open late over there, please let me at least patch up your knees" Key said pulling on Onew's jacket.

Onew gave in and followed Key.

"I'll do anything to repay you" Key said seeing the deep gash in Onew's leg.

Onew thought for a bit as a smile crept onto his face coming up with the perfect plan "Ok, I know how you can repay me".

"How?" Key questioned.

"Marry me" Onew said quickly taking Key's left hand.

Key's eyes widened "What, no".

"You said anything and this is the only thing I want, I'm Lee Jinki" Onew said to the very confused Key.

"I can't marry you" Key said pulling his hand away.

"It's not a real marriage, and I will pay for all your expenses, a year is all I ask" Onew seemed to beg.

"I need to think about this" Taemin popped into his head, Key knew if he married Onew and got his money he could pay for the best medical treatment possible.

"Your actually going to consider this?" Onew was shocked not thinking he would get married this easily.

"I'll accept your proposal but with a few conditions" Key hesitated

"First things first what's your name?" Onew laughed.

"Kim Kibum but people call me Key. Your name was Jinki right?" Key said still thinking of the conditions he would ask for.

"Key that's a cute name, yes but everyone call's me Onew" Onew smiled again "What are your conditions?"

"I need money and you can't ask me what for" This was Key's biggest request. "Our relationship is completely fake meaning no physical contact at all, as long as you agree to those two conditon's I will marry you" Key gulped unsure of the decision he had just made.


	2. Chapter 2

With all eye's on him Key took a deep breath trying to keep calm so he wouldn't fall. Their wedding day had come around quickly after only knowing eachother for eight days, Key was slightly nervous as he walked down to meet Onew who was waiting for him with a reassuring smile on his face. Key knew none of the guests at his wedding figuring they were all work aquaintances of Onew and his Grandfather (who he was breifly introduced to).

Key continued to smile trying to play the part of the blushing bride, as he reached Onew and held onto his arm to make sure he didn't fall the two exchanged worrying glances, they just had to get through this then they would both have what they wanted.

As the two turned to walk down the aisle together they both let out a sigh of relief as they sat in their newly wed car. Onew had sent the driver away since Key wanted to go some where before they went to the reception to greet all their guests.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking a detour?" Key asked biting his thumbnail.

"No, but your going to have to tell me where were going because at the moment were just driving aimlessly" Onew said laughing.

"The hospital" Key said pointing so Onew would turn.

"Are you sick?" Onew said slightly worried.

"No" Key laughed "I promised someone I would show them what I looked like in my wedding outfit".

"Ah ok" Onew said as he saw they were approaching the entrance.

"I'll only be a few minutes, so wait for me" Key said as he opened his door.

"Ah, sure" Onew didn't question Key's intention.

Key approached the hospital room where he so often visited.

"Key-hyung" Taemin sat up delighted to see him.

"Taemin, how are you doing today?" Key smiled hugging his younger brother.

"I'm great, Hyung you look amazing!" Taemin said looking at Key's brilliant white suit.

"Thank-you" Key laughed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come, I wanted to meet him your husband" Taemin pouted playfully.

"There will be chance for that in the future" Key said, he hadn't told Taemin the reason he got married.

"Yes, and if he breaks your heart I'll beat him up" Taemin joked.

"Haha I want front row seats to see that match" Key laughed. "Taemin I forgot to mention, this will be your last week in this hospital" Key said trying to act casually.

"Eh? What?" Taemin looked worried.

"The insurance finally came through, I'm sending you to a private hospital to continue your treatment" Key lied unable to tell Taemin the truth about where the money was coming from.

"That's great, it seems as if we're finally getting some good luck" Taemin smiled excitedly.

"Yes, things seem to be turning around for us" Key flashed a fake smile.

"Mr. Kim, can I talk with you about final transfers" A nurse stood at the door smiling softly towards the two brothers. Key was slightly glad for the interruption, since he was seriously considering telling Taemin the truth. He followed the nurse out of the room.

Onew saw Key leave the room with the nurse, he stood outside the door inspecting the name plate: Kim Taemin. Onew looked at it confused before knocking on the door.

"Come in" Taemin said happily. Onew took a deep breath before sliding the door open.

"Hi, I'm Onew, I just wanted to.." Onew was cut off.

"Onew-hyung look great, you really suit Key-hyung especially dressed like that" Taemin smiled excited he actually got to meet Onew. "Ah I mean it's nice to meet you" Taemin bowed slightly.

Onew laughed "It's nice to meet you too, you and Key are alot alike".

"I hope that's a good thing" Taemin smiled.

"That's a great thing" Onew said stepping closer to Taemin.

"Congratulations on you marriage" Taemin said gesturing for Onew to sit in a chair next to his bed.

"Thank you" Onew said taking a seat.

"Please take care of Key-hyung, he's the only family I have" Taemin said his smile never faultering.

"Of course, and that's not so true anymore, I'm your family now too" Onew didn't want to dissapoint the boy.

"Taemin who are you talking with?" Key said re-entering the room.

Onew turned and smiled towards him. "I thought I would come say hello to your little brother" Onew smiled looking back at Taemin.

"Ah, well it's good to see you two getting along" Key said bitterly, crossing the room to stand at the end of Taemin's bed. Onew shot Key a 'why didn't you tell me' look.

"Hyung, you two suit each other well" Taemin said happily.

"Taemin, I'm sorry it's been such a short visit but we have to go now, and anyway Minho is on his way up" Key said hugging Taemin.

"It was a great visit" Taemin said looking at Onew.

"It was great meeting you" Onew said patting Taemin's head.

"I'll be back to see you in your new home soon" Key said before leaving the room.

Key and Onew didn't speak to each other on the way back to the party not knowing how they should talk about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going, I thought you said you lived in that building over there" Key pointed over his shoulder.

"Honeymoon" Onew replied.

"What?" Key questioned.

"That's what normal couples do right?" Onew smirked.

"Well I guess, but were not a normal couple" Key remarked.

"No, especially since were going to be watched on our honeymoon" Onew said pretending to find directions on his GPS.

"Of course" Key paused "Wait what?"

"There are camera's set up in our honeymoon house" Onew smiled at Key's reaction.

"That's not normal, does that me we have to" Key's face went blank.

"No, there's no camera in the bedroom or bathrooms" Onew smiled reassuringly.

"Is there sound on these camera's?" Key and through his teeth.

"No" Onew said arriving at the airport.

"Where are we going?" Key questioned.

"My family owns a private beach, only way there is by private helicoptor" Onew smiled gesturing for Key to get out of the car.

"Your too rich" Key said exiting the car and waiting for Onew.

"And that's why you love me" Onew joked.

Key rolled his eyes.

Key was shocked as they arrived to their honeymoon destination. Key smiled as he spun around trying to take in the breath taking view from the balcony of the blue sea that came right up to the edge of the balcony. Onew put their luggage in the walk in wardrobe before going to look for Key.

"So what do you think?" Onew smiled leaning his back on the balcony.

"I would've married you sooner if I knew we were coming here" Key laughed.

"Come on" Onew grabbed Key's wrist.

"What?" Key tried pulling his wrist away.

"I have to carry you over the threshold since you havent been inside yet" Onew said lifting Key bridal style.

Key quickly grabbed Onew's shirt, being scared of height's even if it was only a very small. "Put me down, please" Key said almost in tears.

As soon as Onew stepped inside he put Key back on his feet, seeing how scared he was. Key didn't let go of Onew's shirt until he could feel the ground. Key turned away from Onew quickly not wanting him to see the face he was making.

"Are you hungry?" Onew said trying to lighten the atmospere.

"You can cook?" Key said surprised.

"Well, no but.." Onew said laughing.

"Where's the kitchen?" Key asked taking a look around.

Onew pointed to the door next to them. The two entered.

"It looks like the fridge has been well stocked up" Key said inspecting the quality of the expansive food in the fridge "what do you like to eat?"

"Chicken" Onew replied.

"Just chicken?" Key looked at him confused.

"Yea, is that a problem?" Onew said taking a seat at the large table.

"I guess not" Key said taking a large amount of chicken out of the fridge.

Onew stared at Key's back while he was cooking waiting for his chicken. Key could feel Onew's stare and felt quite uncomfortable. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Key questioned.

"Am I not aloud to watch my wife cook for me" Onew smiled.

"No" Key said loudly.

"Why?" Onew said standing up.

"It's creepy" Key said holding a spatula up.

"That's not fair" Onew said putting his arms either side of Key and leaning on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Key said turning to face Onew.

"Do that later or I will burn your chicken" Key jokingly threatened Onew.

Onew quickly released Key and sat back in his chair and stared pouting patiently.

"Just don't burn my chicken" Onew said seriously.

"So I've found your weakness interesting" Key said smirking.

"Be careful I already know yours" Onew smirked back.

Onew held out his chopsticks to Key's mouth. Key complied and ate from his chopsticks, trying to smile as he did so.

"How can you just eat chicken, here try this" Key held out his chopsticks. Onew seductively ate the food staring into Key's eyes. Key looked away embarrassed.

Key jumped and dropped his chopsticks as music began to fill the room. Key looked at Onew confused as he stood up.

"May I have this dance" Onew held out his hand.

Key hesitantly placed his hand in Onew's as he stood up. Onew smiled at him and pulled him close as he placed his hands on Key's hips. Key reluctantly placed his arms around Onew's neck.

"You can act better than that" Onew said pulling Key so their bodies were touching.


	4. Chapter 4

Key was starting to get used to the idea of living in Onew's luxory apartment. Though Key was lonely staying in the apartment all day, he had got into a routine and though it had only been a week since they had gotten home from their honeymoon. Key had never had to sit around bored for so long he use to be always busy but now he didn't have to work for anything.

Key was happy he didn't have to worry about paying for Taemin's medical bills anymore but still didn't have the courage to talk to Onew about why he felt the need to hide it from him.

Key was trying to prepare dinner for Onew since he would arrive home soon, Key was thinking about how a normal newly wed couple would act in this situation, he remembered something from a manhwa he had read 'Do you want to eat first, or shower or do you want me?' Key quickly shook that thought out of his head.

Key started to plate up the food as Onew walked in.

"Ah, welcome home" Key was surprised to see him.

"I'm back, that smell's good" Onew said looking at the food without any chicken in sight.

"Sit, eat, chicken will be done soon" Key smiled setting a bowl of rice in front of him.

"It's only been three weeks and yet you know me so well" Onew smiled.

"You were gone before I got up this morning" Key mumbled regretting that he said it.

"Did you miss me?" Onew said pushing out a chair wanting Key to sit with him.

"No, it was sorta pleasent since I didn't have to make breakfast" Key placed the chicken on the table and sat next to Onew.

"You don't have to cook for me I can get my house keeper to start again tomorrow" Onew said taking a bite of his chicken.

"I wasn't complaining, and don't even say that I'm going mad in the house when I have something to do" Key avoided meeting Onew's eyes, he didn't know why he was speaking this way today.

"Your bored?" Onew questioned. Key nodded his head lightly. "You should have told me sooner" Onew ruffled his hair.

"I didn't know how" Key hung his head as he pushed food around his plate.

"I'm your husband you can tell me anything" Onew said sweetly, "I can even get you an assitant job if you want?"

Key looked up and smiled "really?"

"Yea, you'll work the same hours as I do, and the pay's not great but you can start tomorrow" Onew smiled.

"I don't mind working long hours, and it's not like I need the money" Key joked.

Key was nervous as he followed Onew to his office in the morning. Onew hadn't told him about the type's of jobs he would be doing. Key was amazed by the size of Onew's office trying to look over the stare's they got as they arrived. Onew sat in his large office chair.

"Take a seat Key" Onew said laughing at Key who was stood awkwardly in front of Onew's desk.

"I can't stand the suspense will you tell me what I'm doing now?" Key said sighing as he sat down.

"My assistant quit yesterday, so you will be working very closely with me from now on" Onew smirked. Key's jaw dropped as he stared confused at Onew "is that a problem" Onew asked.

"No, but isn't being your assistant a big job, and I have no experiance" Key bit his lip worried.

"But in the time you've known me you know what I like and you do things well, the perfect assistant, so stop worrying" Onew said as there was a knock on the door "Come in".

"You called for me?" Jonghyun questioned.

"Key this is your assistant, Kim Jonghyun he will show you what you need to do" Onew handed Jonghyun some paperwork.

"I have an assistant?" Key looked at Onew like he was crazy.

Onew laughed "Yes".

"But doesn't he deserve it more than I do" Key said looking over the smartly dressed man.

"I don't so well in high pressure situations" Jonghyun smiled.

"You have work to do, I'll call if I need anything" Onew gestured for them to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Key had started work for Onew. Key started to enjoy going to work for Onew, he never knew what his routine would be since Onew always had meetings and as his head assistant Key had to follow him everywhere. They had just started the day when Key walked from his desk into Onew's office.

"Coffee" Key placed the mug on Onew's cluttered desk.

"Thanks" Onew said without looking up from his work.

"There's also a call on line two from K-company it sounds urgent" Key said clearing paper away from Onew's office phone.

"Key can you get these copied and sent away for me, put it top of your to do list don't let these paper's out of your site" Onew said firmly handing him a lot of paper.

Key didn't really know what Onew's company did and didn't want to ask questions since everything Onew asked him to do sounded really important. Key smiled as he took the papers from Onew and walked away quickly so he could get on with his work. Key looked over the documents Onew had passed him, wanting to know why they were so important.

After sending Onew's important document's Key sat down at his desk to answer the ringing phone in his polite posh voice that all assistant's and receptionist's have. Key was shocked when an older woman walked straight past his desk towards Onew's office, Key was confused Onew didn't have any appointments today.

Key stood up and quickly followed "Um excuse me miss, you can't walk straight in you have to make an appointment first".

The woman glared at Key in disgust but carried on walking. As she walked into the office Onew looked up.

"I'm sorry she just walked straight in should I call security" Key questioned worried that he wasn't doing his job properly.

"No, I'll deal with this, go back to your desk Key and hold my calls" Onew said never looking away from the woman that stood between the two.

Key silently exited the room. Key looked back towards Onew's office as he sat down seeing the two hugging each other, though Onew didn't look happy about it. Key was concerned at what was going on and really wished he could listen in on their conversation.

Onew sat back down gesturing for the woman to sit.

"What do you want?" Onew asked bitterly.

"Am I not aloud to come see my nephew? I thought that was my right as family" she smirked.

"You're not family" Onew said glaring at her.

"Of course I am, so that's your 'wife'" She said turning to look at Key's desk.

"What are you doing here, Yuri?" Onew asked again.

"I hear you have to be married a year until you get full entitlement of his will" Yuri stated.

"You want money I should've known" Onew said laughing.

"I will get what I want" Yuri said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Onew asked thinking Yuri was just trying to act clever.

"There are many ways to split up a newly wed couple" Yuri smiled as she came up with a plan in her mind.

"Not this newly wed couple" Onew smiled.

"We'll see" Yuri said as she stood up.

"Aren't you still on the run from the police this was a very stupid bold move" Onew said picking up the phone directly linked to Key's "Call security for me".

"What no, why would you think that?" Yuri said panicked as she started backing out of the room.

"You've tried getting money before, resulting in you setting the house I was staying in on fire remember or is your memory clouded" Onew said following her.

She was silent until she stood in front of Key's desk when she pulled a small gun out of her bag making Key gasp.

"But if he dies now then there's no problem" Yuri said aiming the gun at Key's head.

Key looked desperately towards Onew.

"Did you call security Key?" Onew asked calmly. Key nodded terrified unable to speak. "Yuri if you kill him there's no way out" Onew said as he saw the security approaching "You'll be in prison so you wouldn't be able to use the money anyway" Onew tried to stay calm to not alarm Key that this woman was dangerous.

"You don't know anything" Yuri shouted as she pulled the trigger. The noise shook the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Key woke up slightly dazed. He looked up from the hospital bed and noticed Onew smiling down on him. Key sat up and hugged him tightly right away.

"Ow" he winced from the pain.

"Ah, I'm sorry" Key released Onew from their hug "I should go get the doctor" Key said standing up.

Onew grabbed his wrist stopping him "I've already seen the doctor".

"Eh? I didn't notice" Key said worried.

"Key I've been awake for an hour" Onew smiled.

"Your not serious" Key was shocked.

"Yes I am, they told me I slept for three days" Onew said gesturing for Key to sit down again.

"Yea they gave you some strong drugs for the pain" Key said not sure if he should ask why the woman tried to kill him.

"Well I did get shot. They also told me you haven't left my side" Onew said he was happy that Key had stayed with him.

Key blushed slightly and looked away. "How does your shoulder feel?" Key asked concerned.

"Fine" Onew said lifting up his arm, he winced at the pain, he hoped Key wouldn't notice.

"Idiot if it hurts why do it" Key said loudly.

Onew laughed "Thanks".

"What thanks?" Key looked at him confused.

"Thanks for staying with me and holding my hand while I was asleep" Onew said gently.

Key's heart thumped slightly harder seeing Onew act this way "I..I'm your wife I'm suppose to look after you" Key smiled.

"I'm guessing I have alot of work to go back to tomorrow" Onew sighed.

"No you don't, Grandpa visited and told me to make you take a few weeks off from work, so you get back to full health, he told me to look after you until I felt you were healthy enough to go back to work" Key smiled. Truthfully Key was glad he didn't have to return to the office yet, he knew as soon as he saw the floor around his desk he would picture Onew's blood splattered face.

"Key you can ask if you want to" Onew said waiting for it.

"Ask what?" Key said tilting his head to the side wanting an explanation.

"Why that woman tried to kill you" Onew said frowning.

Key shook picturing her face, he wasn't going to bring it up until they got home. Key looked up at Onew his eyes scared "Why?"

"First of all I'm sorry. That was my Aunt, she wanted my Grandfather's inheritance, she thought if you weren't in the picture he would write her into the will instead of me, she's even tried killing me before, I'm sorry I got you involved in all this" Onew didn't want to tell Key in too much detail why he had been shot at.

"It's ok, I understand, she's gone now. There aren't other crazy relative's I need to know about are there?" Key said panicked.

"No that was it, what happened after I was shot?" Onew asked completely curious.

"Ah, you collapsed on me, as soon as she realised she shot you instead of me, she dropped the gun, and tried attacking me, I thought she was going for you so I covered you until the guards pulled her away from us, and the paramedics arrived, nothing exciting" Key didn't want to relive that day so kept his explanation brief.

"Key I'm glad your my wife" Onew smiled sweetly at him.

"Onew can I ask another question?" Key asked.

"Of course" Onew said as he wandered what the question might be.

"Why did you run in front of me?" Key avoided eye contact with Onew.

"Key, I would never let someone hurt you, especially in this sort of situation where it's my fault your in danger" Onew hadn't wanted to tell Key the truth but could see Key needed it since it seemed as if he was blaming himself for what happened.

Key stood up and leaned into hug Onew wrapping his arms around his neck gently. As he got closer he felt Onew wince slightly.

"Ah, sorry" Key started to pull away.

Onew put his good arm around Key's back and pulled him closer "It's worth the pain".


	7. Chapter 7

Onew was finally glad to be able to leave the hospital, for now he was just waiting for Key to come get him. As Onew put his the last few item's Key had brought him into a bag, Key walked through the door smiling.

"I'm finally free" Onew joked.

"For a few hours and then we're going home and you get to see what its like to do nothing all day" Key smiled.

"Can we go for some good food first?" Onew pleaded.

"Of course, do you want to go to one of the place's I used to visit all the time?" Key wanted to show Onew part of his life before they had met.

"Um, sure" Onew was slightly curious.

"The car's waiting are you ready to go?" Key said pulling Onew's bag off of the bed.

"Yes" Onew smiled and followed him to the car.

Onew was shocked when the car stopped in a small neighbourhood. Onew couldn't see any signs of technology, he glanced at Key to see if he was in the right place. Key laughed and got out of the car, he walked to Onew's side and opened the door.

"Come on, you agreed to eat with me no turning back" Key smiled as he held out his hand to help Onew.

"But this place..." Onew said worried as he got out of the car.

"Has good food" Key said leading Onew in. They got a warm welcome inside and the owner's seemed glad to see Key. Key and Onew took a seat in front of the counter, the place was small but had a welcoming atmosphere.

"You know them?" Onew whispered.

"Of course, remember when we visited Taemin, I came back in and told him 'Minho' was on his way up" Key paused. Onew thought about it and then nodded. Key continued, "his parent's own this place".

"So you know it well" Onew thought aloud.

Key smiled "Mrs. Choi, is Minho working today?"

She smiled back at him "He will be soon, he should be on his way back from visiting Taemin now".

"Ok, can we have two of my usual and an orange juice and a beer please" Key asked sweetly.

"Of course Key" she said writing the order down.

"Thanks" Key turned back to Onew.

"I don't even get to order for myself" Onew joked.

"You'll like what I've ordered trust me" Key smiled.

Onew was shocked at the amount of food that was placed in front of them "How much do you want me to eat?" Onew exclaimed laughing.

"You need to get your strength back and don't moan that there's no fried chicken, if you still want it later we can order it" Key smiled as he began to eat.

Onew copied him "Mmm this is great" Onew said eating more.

Key laughed "I told you".

As he said that Minho walked through the door and greeted his parents. He walked over to where Key and Onew were sat.

"Minho welcome home" Key said happily, "Minho this is my husband Onew".

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Onew smiled meaning to be polite.

"And you, he's nothing like Taemin described" Minho said taking a closer look at him.

"How is he?" Key asked.

"He's fine" Minho said.

"You don't sound convincing" Key said worried.

"Um... well" Minho tried avoiding answering.

Dread washed over Key's face. "Tell him now" Onew almost commanded.

"He had a bit of a funny turn a couple days ago, but he's fine now" Minho said looking at his feet.

"What? Why wasn't I told about this?" Key said still not convinced Taemin was alright.

"He knew you were with Onew so he didn't want to worry you any more" Minho explained.

Key stood up "Ugh that's not his decision to make" Key said heading for the door.

"Visiting is over already" Minho called after him.

Onew put money on the table to pay and quickly followed Key. "Key, where are you going?" Onew grabbed his wrist before he reached the car.

"To see Taemin obviously" Key shouted.

"You can't now, I'll take you first thing in the morning" Onew said as they got in the car. Key held back his tears. "What's wrong?" Onew asked worried.

"If I'm even there for him when he needs me what type of brother am I" Key let out a few sobs trying to compose him self.

Onew wrapped his arms around Key and held his head close to his chest comforting him "Your not a bad brother, Key, you care so much for him I know that he know's that" Onew brushed the hair out of Key's eyes and smiled warmly at him.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later. Back at work Onew found himself watching Key whenever he entered the office, he would usually just ignore his presence unless he needed something. Thoughts of Key kept running through Onew's mind and he couldn't figure out why, they had gotten closer recently yet he still couldn't figure out his own thoughts.

"Onew" Key said bringing his attention back to work.

"Yes, sorry what were you saying?" Onew looked at Key.

"Your meeting starts in five minutes, here are the materials you wanted" Key said handing him the paper.

Onew took the paper's, his hand accidently brushed against Key's. Key didn't react to Onew's touch which bothered him.

"Onew, you don't look so good" Key sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, just my work load seems to have expanded" Onew said yawning as he stood up.

"Is there anything I can do?" Key asked.

"No" Onew said starting to leave his office.

"Onew i think you should sleep in the bed tonight" Key said following him.

"I can't do that" Onew said looking at him.

"Why?" Key asked.

"Your health comes first" Onew smiled.

"Then we share the bed" Key said calmly. Onew didn't know what to say. "It's not like we didn't share a bed on our honeymoon" Key said trying to make the idea sound better.

"Key you don't have to..." Onew was cut off.

"I want to, now walk or you'll be late for your meeting" Key said pointing out the time.

Key had left early to visit Taemin.

"Key, why are you wearing a tie?" Taemin asked as Key entered his room.

"I told you this last time I have a job" Key smiled handing Taemin food he had asked for.

"I remember, thanks" Taemin said happily.

"No, Minho today?" Key asked knowing he would usually bring Taemin anything he wanted.

"No, he has a school project due in next week" Taemin pouted.

"Have you told him yet?" Key asked.

"I can't tell him" Taemin said.

Key laid on the bed next to Taemin on the bed. They hadn't spent alot of time together recently and Key felt bad about that, "You love him Taemin, that's not a bad thing".

"If I tell him he may leave me, and then I'll be alone again" Taemin said wanting to cry.

Key hugged him close feeling bad for making him cry "I'm sorry".

"I know your right Key, but if Minho were to hate me" Taemin couldn't stop his crying.

"Minho would never hate you, and I would never leave you alone Taemin" Key said comforting him.

"I never meant you would leave me but you have your own life now" Taemin said starting to calm down.

"Taemin you will always be part of my life, even now I'm married I'm sorry I haven't been here much recently" Key said ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to do it" Taemin said quietly.

"What?" Key questioned.

"I'm going to tell him" Taemin smiled.

"Where did that come from?" Key said loudly almost falling off the bed.

"I figure if your happy with a man, I can be too" Taemin hugged Key tightly.

Key patted his head, forcing a smile "yea happy" he said quietly. He hated lying to Taemin but knew he couldn't tell him the truth, though recently he had been happy with Onew recently. "Oh right I have something for you" Key said sitting up.

"Ooh what is it?" Taemin said sitting up with him.

"Here" Key said handing Taemin a box.

Taemin excitedly opened the box his face fell shocked as he took out its contents "a phone?" he questioned.

"Yes, well I always promised you one when I could afford it so now I can, mine and Minho's number's are already programmed in" Key smiled.

Taemin hugged him "but wasn't it expensive?" Taemin said worried that Key wasn't spending his money on himself again.

"It's not a new model so it was cheaper, and I wanted to do this for you, do you like it?" Key asked already knowing the answer by the huge smile on Taemin's face.

"Yes, thank you" Taemin hugged him making them lay on the bed again, as there was a knock at the door "Come in".

Minho walked through the door with his usual soft smile. "Ah, sorry it looks like your busy" Minho said turning to leave again.

"Minho don't leave without even saying 'Hello'" Key demanded.

"Minho-hyung come in quickly" Taemin smiled brightly at him. Minho did as he was told.

"I'm leaving now anyway, have fun you two" Key said as he kissed Taemin's forehead and jumped off the bed. Key wanted to encourage Taemin "If you need me text me" Key smiled as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

_Minho walked through the door with his usual soft smile. "Ah, sorry it looks like your busy" Minho said turning to leave again._

_"Minho don't leave without even saying 'Hello'" Key demanded._

_"Minho-hyung come in quickly" Taemin smiled brightly at him. Minho did as he was told._

_"I'm leaving now anyway, have fun you two" Key said as he kissed Taemin's forehead and jumped off the bed. Key wanted to encourage Taemin "If you need me text me" Key smiled as he left._

"I'm sorry I disturbed you" Minho said taking a seat.

"What are you doing here?" Taemin asked.

"Do you not want me here?" Minho joked.

"Of course I want you here" Taemin said seriously "but don't you have school work?"

"You know me putting off my work untill the last second and I still get it done on time" Minho smiled.

"You shouldn't do that" Taemin scolded.

"But I wanted to see you" Minho said jokingly as he looked at Taemin carefully "have you been crying?" Minho asked concerned as he moved closer to Taemin.

Taemin shook his head not wanting to admit it because he knew Minho would question why.

"Taemin talk to me" Minho said leaning over Taemin's bed bringing their face's closer together. Taemin stared intensly at Minho unable to blink. Minho brushed the hair away from Taemin's face.

"I'm fine I already talked with Key" Taemin pushed Minho's hand away his heart beating faster than he thought possible.

"Are you sure?" Minho said rubbing Taemin's red eyes.

Taemin looked up slightly to see Minho's eyes, but his eyes were drawn to Minho's lips. Taemin closed his eyes tight and placed his lips lightly on Minho's.

Minho pulled away and looked at Taemin's face, his eyes shut tight with tears seeping out. Taemin brought his finger's up to touch his lips which were tingling where they had touched Minho's.

"Taemin?" Minho questioned.

Through his sobs Taemin managed to speak "..I'm..sorry, but...I lo...love...you".

Minho gulped as he heard those words come from Taemin's lips. He caressed Taemin's face and then pulled them back together crashing their lips together. Taemin stopped crying as he felt Minho's lips against his for a second time, he opened his eyes to see Minho's closed tight. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it while it lasted.

Minho pulled away again. The two stared at eachother before Minho spoke first "How long have you loved me?"

"Over five years" Taemin said worried what his reaction would be.

"Your really good at acting, I feel stupid" Minho said slightly laughing "I wish I had noticed sooner, I would have confessed" Minho smiled.

"What?" Taemin thought he was hearing things.

"I love you too, Taemin" Minho said hugging him tightly "I will always love you".

The two kissed again multiple times that day before Minho had to leave and actually do his school work.


	10. Chapter 10

Onew woke up feeling something heavy on his chest, he looked down to see Key using him as a pillow once again. Onew had got used to this feeling over the past two weeks, he actually felt quite relaxed as he ran his fingers through Key's hair. Onew smiled at the sleeping Key.

Key stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up. He stretched out his arm across Onew's chest, Onew grabbed his hand so he didn't get hit in the face. Key opened his eyes and saw Onew's bare chest beneath him. He looked up slowly hoping Onew was still asleep 'dammit' he muttered before smiling at Onew who was now laughing at his reaction.

"Good morning" Onew smiled.

"Morning, what time is it?" Key said sitting himself up.

"Nine" Onew said double checking.

"We're late for work" Key said loudly.

"It's Saturday calm down" Onew said putting the covers over his head to stop him from getting out of bed.

"Really?" Key said looking up at him. Onew just nodded. Key laid back down on his actual pillow this time. "Onew.." Key hesitated.

"What is it?" Onew looked over at him.

"Why did you choose me?" Key asked.

"What do you mean?" Onew said confused.

"To marry me, why did you choose me?" Key had wanted to know this from the very begining but had been to afraid to ask.

"The day I was told I had to get married was the day I bumped into you it was like fate" Onew explained slightly thrown off by the sudden questioning.

"So you believe in fate?" Key asked.

"I do now" Onew smiled.

"But don't you think fate would've told you to marry someone you really got on well with" Key also wanted to know what Onew really thought of him.

"I thought we got on really well" Onew said.

"No, I mean like someone you already knew alot about, you didn't know me when you 'proposed'" Key hadn't been able to understand why Onew didn't use someone he already knew.

"It would have been complicated and awkward, becoming a fake married couple with an old friend I don't think it would have worked, and since we have no history we don't let our friendship get in the way" Onew said as he got out of bed.

"So your glad you chose to marry me?" Key asked as Onew entered the bathroom.

"Very glad" Onew said before shutting the door.

"I'm going to make breakfast now so don't be too long in there" Key called as he exited the bedroom.

Onew entered the kitchen a while later to see Key had set food out on the table already, Onew smiled as he took a seat.

"So what are you doing on your day off?" Onew asked Key who was about to join him.

"I have nothing planned" Key said sitting next to Onew.

"Then you can spend the day with me" Onew said starting to eat.

"Doing what? If it's work it's supp.." Key was cut off as Onew shoved food into his mouth to stop him from talking.

"No work. A date" Onew said.

"Date?" Key questioned quietly.

"Yes, I realised we've been married for what just over three months and I haven't taken you on a first date" Onew carried on eating not paying any attention to Key's reaction.

_A date_. He repeated in his head and his face formed a small smile "Ok".

"Great, then it's decided today will be our first date" Onew smiled happily towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ready yet?" Onew called from the living room.

"Just about" Key said checking his hair for the third time in the bathroom mirror. Key walked into the living room to meet Onew.

"You look good" Onew smiled at him.

"Thanks so do you" Key said admiring the clothes he had bought for Onew.

"Let's go" Onew said standing to meet him.

"And where are we going?" Key said following him out of the door. Onew just smiled until they reached the car. "Wheres the driver?" Key said looking around.

Onew pointed to himself "Me" he opened the passenger side door for Key.

"Thanks" Key sat in the car anticipating what was to come for the rest of the day.

Onew and Key sat happily chatting getting to each other better. Key glanced out of the windows and noticed the sea.

"Are we going to the beach?" Key said excited.

"What gave it away?" Onew smiled towards him.

"But why the beach?" Key asked.

"On our honeymoon, you seemed to be the happiest when we were on the beach" Onew said as he parked the car. Key smiled and nodded. Onew opened the car door for Key. As they started walking along the long beach Onew nervously reached out his hand for Key's but quickly pulled it away.

Onew and Key were having fun trying to get eachother in the water. Key ran away with Onew chasing him. As he caught up he wrapped his arms around Key's waist from behind "Got'cha" he whispered. Key shivered as he felt Onew's hot breathe on his ear. "Do you want some icecream or coffee?" Onew said pointing to a small shop.

"Icecream" Key smiled. Onew grabbed Key's wrist and pulled him so they were running again, this gave Onew an excuse for why his heart was beating so fast. The two ate their icecream as they walked back to Onew's car.

Key fed Onew the rest of his icecream as he began to drive again. "When's you birthday?" Key asked realising he didn't know.

"December 14th" Onew smiled "When's yours?"

"September 23rd" Key said quietly.

"What?" Onew sounded angry.

Key smiled "It's fine".

"It's not fine we were six weeks into our marriage why didn't you tell me?" Onew said sighing.

"I probably would've but it was two day's after you were shot you were still unconcious it wasn't the easiest thing to tell you" Key tried to explain not wanting Onew to feel bad about missing it.

"Dammit Key you should've told me. Today is now Key's second birthday and you get whatever you want" Onew said happily though he still felt really bad that he hadn't known and now it was mid November already.

"No" Key said upset.

"Why not?" Onew asked.

"Today's our first date" Key said stubbornly.

"Your birthday is more important" Onew said just as stubborn.

"Not to me" Key said loudly.

"Well it is to me" Onew said.

"No, I've never had a first date but I already had my 25 birthday's" Key said immediantly regretting telling Onew this was his first first date.

"You've never dated before?" Onew said not believing what he was hearing. Key shook his head. "Why not?" Onew asked.

"I never had time, with always having a job to support myself and Taemin then having to get more jobs when he got ill and looking after him, it never seemed the right time, and now you think I'm weird for never having dated" Key looked to his feet.

"Fine, you win we'll continue our first date" Onew smiled. Key looked at him smiling brightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Onew and Key arrived at Namsan Tower. Key was apprehensive to ride the lift to the top. Onew knew that Key hated heights but wanted to make this day memorable for the two of them. Key held Onew's hand tight as they entered. Onew pulled Key so that they were standing close together to comfort him.

"Are you ok?" Onew asked Key.

Key gripped onto Onew's jacket tighter "great" he said sarcastically.

"I've told you when your with me you don't need to be scared I will protect you" Onew smiled as he patted Key's head.

"I trust that you will protect me but I'm still scared" Key said looking into Onew's eyes. "Omo why's it shaking" Key whined, looking around.

"Key look at me" Onew smiled as Key obeyed "it's just you and me, nothing else so just calm down".

Key released the grip he had on Onew's jacket and wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a strong embrace "Thank you".

"What for?" Onew asked hugging him back.

"Not thinking I'm weird for being araid of heights" Key said nuzzling into Onew's neck.

"Everybody has fears this just happens to be yours" Onew said reassuringly.

As they finally reached the top Key though still slightly worried about the height was amazed by the view.

"They do couple's locks here and you can leave behind a message should we do that?" Onew asked.

"That sounds interesting" Key said smiling.

"Let's head to there then" Onew said tightening the grip he already had on Key's hand.

As they sat down to write on their locks the two exchanged glances. "Tell me what your writing" Key smiled trying to peek.

Onew hid his lock "Show me your's first".

"No" Key said pulling his away from the table. The two looked at eachother again.

"I'm done are you finished?" Onew asked.

Key nodded "Should we read them at the same time?"

"Sure" Onew held his out on his palm.

Key placed his in Onew's palm and took his.

Onew smiled as he read Key's lock: _Onew, thank you our first date has been perfect, I can't wait to spend more time together, LOVE, Key 3_

Key tried to stop himself from blushing: _Key, our first date after being married for 3months, I'm glad we're not a normal couple kekeke I will remember this day forever, Onew ;)_

The two smiled at eachother with out speaking they attached the locks together and hung them up.

"Do you want the key's?" Onew asked, holding them out.

"Yes" Key took them from Onew and threw them over the side, making Onew laugh.

"It's getting late we should head back soon though" Onew said not at all convincing that he wanted to leave.

"Have you enjoyed today?" Onew asked as they got back in their car.

"Completely" Key smiled. "Where are we going, home's that way?" Key said pointing in the opposite.

"Ah, sorry i have a little bit of business to take care of do you mind?" Onew looked at him apologetically.

"That's fine" Key said looking out his window feeling slightly dissapointed that Onew's attention wasn't all on him. Key rested his head on the car window.

"We're here get out" Onew said.

"I'm going with you?" Key questioned.

"Your my assistant aren't you?" Onew said smiling at him.

"Yea" Key answered dully. "You have a business meeting here" Key asked confused.

"It's not so much business more like the end of a perfect first date with my wife" Onew said leading Key further into the park "Do you recognise where we are yet?"

"We met here" Key said biting his bottom lip.

"Take a seat" Onew said pointing to a picnic area set up.

"For us?" Key said hesitantly sitting down.

"For you" Onew said handing Key one red rose and sat down next to him. "Somehow, you got my full attention on you now" Onew smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look at the stars" Key said pointing upwards embarrassed but touching his cheek with the other hand


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Since today is SHINee's 3 year anniversary I plan to update four chapters I hopr you like!

It had been three weeks since Onew and Key's first date, the two had grown closer in this time. Onew was busy at work recently and Key could feel the pressure he was under and kept trying to give him small way's of excape whenever he entered his office.

Key entered to bring Onew lunched hearing him sigh he was quite worried about him.

"Leave it on my desk" Onew said without looking up.

"There's no room on your desk Onew" Key said shaking his head.

"Then just put it any where you can find space" Onew snapped.

"Onew" Key said loudly.

Onew looked up and sighed again "I'm sorry Key, I'm just" Onew yawned.

"I know, but you still need to eat, come eat with me" Key said pleadingly.

"Let's go to the canteen, there's nowhere to eat in here" Onew said looking at his desk.

"Of course there's room to eat" Key said taking a seat on the floor.

"The floor?" Onew laughed.

"Yes its comfy" Key patted the floor.

Onew sat with him "When do you get the time to cook so much food?" Onew said staring at the mass of food Key had brought him.

Key just smiled and began feeding Onew making sure he didn't just eat the chicken.

After the two had finished lunch Onew went straight back to his desk, as Key packed away the food containers.

"Key after Jonghyun's finished lunch I need to talk to the two of you" Onew said checking his emails.

"Alright, I'm guessing it's important, if you need to speak with both of us" Key said slightly concerned.

"Yes, but don't worry about it, now go answer my phones" Onew joked smiling at him.

"Yes boss" Key said happily and left the room.

Key and Jonghyun entered the office and stood in front of Onew's desk waiting for Onew to finish his phone call.

"Alright goodbye" Onew hung up the phone "Take a seat both of you".

The two sat down "Onew your worrying me talk" Key said.

"You two can have the rest of the week off starting as soon as you cancel all of my appointments from now until monday afternoon" Onew said waiting for their reaction.

"Are you serious?" Jonghyun exclaimed.

"Of course" Onew said.

"Why?" Key questioned.

"You deserve a break" Onew simply said.

"But..." Key glanced at Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun go get started on cancelling my appointments" Onew said staring at Key. Jonghyun quickly left feeling the tense atmoshpere.

"What do you mean we need a break your almost killing youself doing this job" Key said frustrated.

"Key, I'm going away until sunday night" Onew blurted out.

"Your going away for five days?" Key said shocked.

"Sudden business trip, can't be helped" Onew shrugged.

"Oh" Key went silent.

"Key come here for a second" Onew said standing up to the side of his desk.

"Yea, what is it?" Key stood in front of him.

Onew hugged Key "I'll miss you" he whispered.

Key pushed him away and pouted "Idiot it's only five days".

"Aw does that mean you won't miss me" Onew said ruffling Key's hair.

"Nah" Key said walking away thinking _of course I'll miss you idiot._


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday Afternoon, Key had cleaned the entire apartment the day before had spent a day and a half with Taemin, now he was just waiting for Onew to come home from his trip. Key hated to admit it but he had missed Onew a lot. He knew Onew was due home within the hour so decided to cook for him.

As Key was busy cooking the phone rang, Key ran to answer it "Hello".

"Kibum, hello it's Jun" Jun spoke slowly.

"Grandpa how are you?" Key said nervous they had never spoken with him without Onew around.

"I'm very good, thank you, is Jinki able to talk?" Jun asked.

"He's out of the country at the moment, he should be back tonight I can pass on a message for you" Key spoke politely.

"No message but I will be stopping by at nine tomorrow morning" Jun spoke coldly.

"Ah, um ok we will see you tomorrow" Key said nervously.

"Good-bye" Jun hung up.

Key sighed relieved though he never wanted to answer the phone again if it would be that awkward. He returned to his cooking. After a while of cooking he didn't notice Onew lean against the door.

"Is there chicken?" Onew asked.

Key dropped his spatula and turned around "Onew what the hell can't you come in normally".

"You should pay more attention I could've been anyone" Onew smiled.

"You have key's a robber or murderer wouldn't" Key exclaimed.

"Did you miss me?" Onew asked pouting. Key nodded slightly turning back to his cooking. Onew smiled and walked up behind him "I'm glad you missed me, since I missed you too, now give me a proper welcome home hug".

Key turned around and wrapped his arms around Onew, he whispered "I was lonely without you".

Onew smiled and hugged Key close "Me too".

"I hope your hungry" Key said letting go of Onew.

"Extremely I haven't eaten yet today" Onew said moving away from Key.

"Oh, I got an unexpected call today" Key said turning to look at Onew.

"Really? Who from?" Onew asked.

"Grandpa" Key answered simply.

"What does that old man want now?" Onew sighed.

"He didn't say what he wanted but he's coming around at nine tomorrow morning" Key said placing food on the table.

"How did he sound?" Onew said worried.

"I've talked to him three times all three times he's sounded the same" Key laughed.

"Can we pretend we're not home tomorrow?" Onew joked.

"You pretend to sleep and I'll let him in" Key smiled sitting down with Onew.

"Do you think that would work?" Onew laughed.

"Not at all" Key smiled

The two began to eat not knowing what tomorrow would bring they didn't know that Jun was going to bring in something that would test their relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

Onew and Key were waiting the arrival of Jun the two slightly nervous that they had somehow had been found out. Onew sat on the sofa reading his newpaper while Key fussed over housework.

"Key will you stop that" Onew said frustrated.

"I can't I clean when I'm nervous" Key said.

"I know I'm nervous too" Onew said trying to concentrate.

"Really cause you don't seem it" Key said sitting down next to him.

"I've re-read this sentence at least seven times and yet I'm still not sure what it says" Onew laughed closing the paper.

"He can't know can he?" Key asked.

"No, how could he" Onew said putting his arm around Key's shoulder, the two let out deep sigh's.

Key jumped when the doorbell rang. Onew and Key looked at each other before standing up. Onew grabbed Key's hand wanting to reassure him, Onew opened the door smiling.

"Hello" The two said in sync. Jun greeted them and walked straight through to the living room followed by his assistant.

"Whose that?" Key whispered, thinking the man was rude for barging in.

"His assistant" Onew said closing the door. The two entered the room after them.

"Can i offer you something to drink?" Key said hesitantly.

"No please both of you just sit" Jun said motoining towards the sofa.

"Granpa what is this about?" Onew fianlly asked. Onew and Key sat close together.

"I have something for the two of you" Jun looked to his assistant, who started toward the front door. The three waited in silence for Jun's assistant to come back. His assistant carried a young boy clutching a blanket, lifting him from under the arms and keeping him away from his nicely pressed suit.

"This" Onew exclaimed.

"His name is Yoogeun, he's four, his parent's died recently, you will be taking care of him" Jun said as his assistant placed Yoogeun on his feet.

"WHAT?" Onew said loudly.

"Your a homosexual couple you can't have kids of your own, this give's you the chance to become parent's" Jun said as he stood up.

"Wait you can't just leave us with a kid" Onew yelled. Key noticed Yoogeun cover his ears freightened, Key lifted Yoogeun up.

"Good luck" Jun said leaving.

"Here are a few things to get you started" his assistant said pointing to a few bags in the hallway then followed Jun.

Onew brought in the bags and put them in the living room. Onew watched as Key sat on the floor with Yoogeun trying to get him to talk. Onew sat on the sofa.

"Key what are we going to do?" Onew said.

"I guess we have to look after him, what other choice do we have?" Key said looking at Yoogeun then up to Onew.

"I suppose your right, but I know nothing about looking after children" Onew said slightly scared to approach Yoogeun.

"Your going to have to get used to it" Key said smiling trying to reassure him. Key stood up and lifted Yoogeun with him asking "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Yoogeun shook his head.

"You know what to cook for him?" Onew asked.

"Not a clue" Key said walking to the kitchen "Do you like pancakes?" Yoogeun nodded. "Do you want pancakes?" Key asked the two of them, they both nodded "wow like having two kids".

"I'm going to get ready for work while you cook alright?" Onew said.

"What are we going to do we can't leave him?" Key asked knowing he couldn't leave Yoogeun alone.

"You should stay home with him until, I don't know we find a daycare or something" Onew didn't know how these thing's worked.

"Yoogeun where do you want to sit?" Key asked pointing to the table. Yoogeun looked at him worried he might get it wrong "You can sit where you want" Key said smiling. Yoogeun pointed to where he usually say but happily placed him down. Yoogeun held onto Key's shirt afraid of being abandoned. Key came down to his eye level "I'm not going anywhere look, I'm going to cook us all some breakfast" Key kissed his forehead and stood back up.

As Onew was about to leave he hugged Key good-bye. "Have fun" he whispered slightly sarcastic.

"Are you not going to say good-bye to Yoogeun?" Key asked wandering if Onew was trying to avoid contact with him.

Onew rolled his eyes and stood around two metres away from him before waving slightly "Bye-bye". Onew quickly left leaving Key laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

Key was doing the laundry as he watched over Yoogeun play at the kitchen table. Key smiled at him. Key had spent the last three day's trying to get him to open up and speak. There was a knock at the door, Yoogeun looked at Key scared.

"It's ok, it's just Onew he forgot his key's this morning, I'll be two minutes" Key ruffled his hair and walked to answer the door.

"How's today been?" Onew asked as he came inside.

"He finally talked to me" Key smiled.

"That's great" Onew hugged Key.

"We made cookie's so come eat after your shower" Key said heading for the kitchen again.

"Alright I'll be out soon" Onew entered the bathroom.

When Onew returned to the kitchen he was glad to see Yoogeun smiling. Key turned to look at him and the two smiled at eachother. Onew sat next to Yoogeun at the table.

"Yoogeun, do you want to offer Onew some cookies" Key said gesturing to the plate.

Yoogeun picked one up "Appa, here" and passed it to him.

"Thank you but I'm not your Aph.." Onew was shut up as Key shoved the cookie into his mouth, Onew looked at him as if he was crazy.

Key lifted Yoogeun from his seat "I need to talk with Appa, will you go play in the other room for a minute" Key put him down near the door. Yoogeun nodded and walked through to the living room.

"Why didn't you let me tell him I wasn't his Appa?" Onew asked.

"I tried that already" Key said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Onew asked again.

"He called me Umma, this morning and when I tried to explain that I wasn't his Umma he cried, after I calmed him down he said to me 'if your not my Umma then I have nothing' and he actually made me cry, so just let him have this" Key said stood in front of Onew as if he was begging for Onew to understand using puppy eyes.

Onew smiled and stood up "don't look at me like that, he can call me Appa" Onew hugged Key.

"Thank you" Key said hugging him back.

"I don't know how to be a Appa though" Onew said worried.

"And you think I know how to be his Umma, let's just do what we can" Key looked up at him smiling. The two smiled at eachother until they heard a crash from the other room. Key let go of Onew and ran towards the living room. Onew followed him. "Don't move, you'll hurt your feet if you move" Key said moving towards Yoogeun.

Onew walked past Key and lifted Yoogeun up "Are you ok, are you hurt?" Onew asked worried.

Key knelt down and began cleaning up the piece's of glass. Yoogeun sobbed "I'm sorry".

"It's ok, as long as your not hurt" Onew ruffled Yoogeun's hair. Onew grabbed Key's arm to pull him away from the floor "you take him and I'll clean".

Key took Yoogeun "that's the first time you've ever said that isn't it?" Key laughed.

"Yes, omo what have you done to me?" Onew joked.

"I think we should keep things that are breakable out of reach" Key said smiling as he played with Yoogeun's hair.

"You think" Onew retorted.

"Umma, is Appa mad at me" Yoogeun asked sweetly.

"Of course not" Key answered.

After dinner Key bathed Yoogeun ready for bed. Key was sat drying Yoogeun's hair when Onew entered the bedroom.

"I'll put him to bed, you go rest" Onew said lifting Yoogeun, he wanted to get more involved. Key smiled glad Onew was finally trying. Key left the room but stood around outside the door to come to Onew's rescue if he needed it.

Onew laid Yoogeun on the bed and sat next to him. Onew began singing to Yoogeun quietly, Onew smiled as Yoogeun finally fell asleep at the end of his song. Key had listened to Onew not knowing he could sing came as shock to Key, but he smiled and let Onew continue as he went to the living room.

Onew crept out of the bedroom not wanting to wake Yoogeun. Onew sat on the other end of the sofa and smiled to Key.

Key moved next to him and snuggled up to him "I think we're going to do fine".

"So do I" Onew said putting his arms around Key.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later December 14th. Key woke up alone in the bed with Yoogeun, he had been there almost two weeks and yet they hadn't sorted out somewhere for him to sleep. Key was slightly annoyed that Onew had left early and hadn't even said good-bye to him. It was still early but Key wantede to do something special for Onew today. Key scratched his head before getting off the bed hoping not to wake up Yoogeun. Yoogeun woke up before Key could left the room "Umma".

"Yoogeun morning" Key said happily.

"Umma, where's Appa?" Yoogeun asked looking around.

"He had to go to work early I guess, but do you know what today is?" Key said as he lifted Yoogeun out of bed.

"No" Yoogeun shook his head.

"It's Appa's birthday, should we celebrate?" Key said happily.

"Yes" Yoogeun smiled "how do we celebate?" Yoogeun said wrongly.

"Well first we need a cake, then we need yummy food and presents for Appa" Key said placing Yoogeun down in the bathroom.

"Yay cake" Yoogeun jumped.

"Come on let's shower then we can go out and buy Appa presents" Key said turning on the shower.

Key had bought some small decorations for the apartment, Key held onto Yoogeun's hand as he looked at toys "Do you want one?" Key asked coming down to his height.

Yoogeun shook his head "no".

"Why not?" Key thought children liked getting presents.

"Because I like these four and can't choose" Yoogeun said pulling out four different toys.

"Should we buy one, since christmas is coming soon you can ask father christmas for the others" Key smiled putting all but one back on the shelf.

Yoogeun smiled happily "Yay".

While Yoogeun was looking at the toys Key payed for all four of the toys he wanted asking for three of them to be delivered later on.

"Now we have to go buy something for Appa since it's his birthday" Key said grabbing Yoogeun's hand.

Key wasn't sure what Onew would want so he would let Yoogeun choose something for him.

"This" Yoogeun said pointing to a watch.

"That's for a woman" Key pointed out, "let's go to the mans side of the store" Key pulled him away.

"That one" Yoogeun pointed to a tie.

"Ok, should we pick something else too?" Key asked picking up the tie.

Yoogeun nodded and wandered off to pick something else. Key watched him closely not wanting him to go to far.

"Umma" Yoogeun called, turning everyone in the store to his attention.

Key walked over to him shaking his head "Did you find something?" Key said trying to ignore the whispers behind him.

"Yea" Yoogeun said tapping the glass to a display case.

"A photo frame?" Key questioned, "What photo should we put in it?".

"Umma and Appa and me" Yoogeun said cutely.

"Ok, we'll take a pretty family photo tonight" Key said happily as he got the attention of the shop assistant.

"Yay" Yoogeun jumped.

"Let's go collect our cake then go home" Key said picking him up.

Key carried Yoogeun until they got home, seeing Yoogeun was tired Key put him on the bed to rest, while he got the apartment ready.

Key wrapped Onew's presents first hoping he would like them. Then he wrote his own special message on the cake to make it seem like they put effort in to making it. He set up the decorations to set the atmoshpere for a party. Key didn't know what time Onew was due home so wanted to make sure he had enough time to do everything so he decided to order chicken for take away later. Key had secretly bought alcohol so he carefully placed it in the back of the fridge so Yoogeun couldn't reach it. Key wanted to get closer to Onew and thought this was the way to do so.


	18. Chapter 18

Key and Yoogeun waited for Onew to arrive home to start there celebration. As Key heard the keys in the lock he pulled Yoogeun into the hallway to welcome him home using party poppers. Onew walked through surprised to be bombarded with party popper's going off at him.

"Happy Birthday" Key and Yoogeun said together.

"When did you do all of this?" Onew asked Key as he lifted Yoogeun.

"You think I would forget your birthday" Key smiled.

"Not after I had forgot yours" Onew pulled Key close to hug him.

"I wanted to do something for you today so we decided to have a small party for you" Key wanted to make Onew feel appreciated.

"Thank you, both of you" Onew said hugging them both tight.

As they moved into the living room Onew was shocked at how the room had been transformed. Yoogeun ran to Onew's presents picking it up to give to him.

"Here Appa" Yoogeun said smiling.

"Thank you" Onew looked at Key to make sure it was for him.

"We didn't really know what to get you, so I hope you like it" Key smiled sitting on the sofa beside Onew.

Onew opened the present have expecting some child's toy and was pleasantly surprised to see a tie, Yoogeun looked at him expectantly "I love it thank you" Onew said lifting Yoogeun up.

"We can return it if you don't" Key whispered.

Onew looked at him and pulled him close so that his lips were on Key's ear making him shiver "it's perfect".

Key got up trying to conceal his blush, he walked into the kitchen to order the chicken. He could hear Onew and Yoogeun happy in the next room, he decided to let them have cake before dinner, since he knew how much Yoogeun had wanted to eat it. He took the cake from out of the fridge and placed it on the table as he put candles in it he only put ten candles on because he didn't have enough to do twenty-seven. He walked back into the living room carefully carrying the cake Key began to sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Onew, Happy Birthday to you" Yoogeun joined him as he saw the cake.

"There's even cake" Onew was surprised.

"Of course you can't have a birthday without cake, now blow out your candles" Key said placing the cake in front of him.

"Appa, did you make a wish?" Yoogeun asked staring at the cake.

"Yes" Onew smiled at Key.

"What was it?" Yoogeun asked cheekily.

"If I tell you it won't come true" Onew said as he began to cut the cake "Here you go" he passed the first piece to Yoogeun, "Here" he said handing Key cake.

"Thanks" Key said sitting on the chair opposite. "Over there are deliveries that came today for you" Key pointed to the corner.

"So you weren't the only one to remember my birthday" Onew smirked.

"Who says there birthday presents" Key smiled.

"Umma, the other thing" Yoogeun said pointing to a camera on the table.

Onew looked at Key curious. "Ok, he's wants a family photo" Key said to Onew.

"Ok" Onew said lifting Yoogeun on to his lap, he cleaned the cake off of Yoogeun's face as Key set up the camera.

Key set the timer and then sat on the sofa next to Onew. Onew put his arm around Key's waist pulling him closer. He placed Yoogeun so he was sat half on himself and half on Key. Onew smiled keeping them both in place. Key didn't know what to do with his hands for the picture so he held Onew's hand that was holding Yoogeun in place. The three smiled happily as the flash went off.

Key stood up to look at the picture as the front door rang so he answered that instead, leaving Onew to look at the picture. Key entered with the chicken, which made Onew smiled even more.

The rest of the night went well taking lots of photo's to mark the occasion. After putting Yoogeun to bed Onew and Key sat on the sofa tired.

"Should we toast" Key asked remembering the alcohol he had put in the fridge.

"With juice" Onew said doutingly.

"No" Key said walking to the kitchen he returned with the bottle of alcohol and two small glasses.

"When did you?" Onew said taking a glass from Key.

"I thought I would bring something for after Yoogeun went to bed" Key said pouring two shots.

"Your like the best wife ever" Onew smiled.

"Yes, yes I am" Key said as the two began to drink.

"Thank you" Onew said.

"What for?" Key asked.

"Marrying me" Onew said moving slightly closer to Key.

"It turned out well both of us didn't it" Key smiled.

"One of us more than the other" Onew whispered.

"What did you say?" Key asked looking at him confused.

"It doesn't matter" Onew smiled.

"Onew, what's wrong?" Key asked concerned.

"Nothing" Onew shook his head "Let's drink!"


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas day.

Yoogeun was jumping on the bed ready to open his presents. Key woke up as Yoogeun accidently jumped on him. "Stop jumping" Key said turning back over.

"Umma, Appa, wake up" Yoogeun said continuing to jump.

Onew grabbed Yooguen and hugged him to stop him from jumping "Why are you so hyper?"

"Merry Christmas" Yoogeun shouted.

Key sat up straight hearing Yoogeun's words. "Get up, we have lot's to do today" Key said getting up.

"We do?" Onew questioned.

"Yes, we have breakfast with Granpa, I said we would visit Taemin aswell" Key smiled.

"Why breakfast?" Onew asked.

"I don't know" Key answered lifting Yoogeun up.

"Presents" Yoogeun smiled.

"You can have two now, and the rest when we get back later" Key said putting him down so he could go get his presents "bring them in here so we can watch you open them".

Onew didn't want to get out of bed so he decided to wait until Yoogeun had opened his presents before he would start getting ready. Yoogeun carefully placed his toys on the bed and then struggled to get up after them. Onew pulled Yoogeun into his lap and placed the first present in front of him.

"Umma, come here" Yoogeun called excitedly wanting to open his presents.

Key walked back in with a towel wrapped around his waist he sat on the edge of the bed "How did I know you would choose the two biggest presents?" Key ruffled his hair.

Onew now wasn't paying attention to Yoogeun and instead was tracing the water droplets with his eyes down Key's back.

"Appa" Yoogeun whined.

"Nn, what?" Onew said hugging Yoogeun.

"Look" Yoogeun said trying to grab his newly opened presents.

"Is that for me" Onew joked.

"No Appa" Yoogeun said trying to run away.

"Does that mean you like it?" Key asked. Yoogeun nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Good" Key said as Yoogeun struggled to get it out of the box.

Later that night Yoogeun had fallen asleep on their way back from visiting Taemin. Key felt bad about not staying with him since they always spent christmas together, but Minho was there so he knew Taemin would be happy.

"I'm going to sleep good-night" Key yawned and passed Onew.

"Wait" Onew grabbed his wrist.

Key looked at his wrist then to Onew's face. "What?" Key asked.

Onew reluctantly let go, "I have something for you" he smiled. Onew walked into the living room "Follow" he called.

Key made a face before following him cautiously, "what is it? I'm tired Onew".

"Just sit down" Onew said looking for something.

Key flopped himself on the sofa. "Onew" Key whined.

Onew sat on the sofa putting Key's head in his lap. Onew smiled "you look tired".

"That's what I've been trying to tell you" Key said laughing once.

"Sorry, you can go bed in a minute" Onew said pulling a box out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas" Onew kissed Key's forehead and placed the box in his hand.

Key looked at the box confused he sat up and knelt beside Onew on the sofa "why?" Key said looking at the box.

"Its Christmas" Onew smiled.

"But you already gave me that" Key pointed across the room to a bottle of aftershave.

"Yoogeun chose that for you, will you just open it" Onew said frustrated.

Key opened the box revealing matching necklaces of a key and a heart locket, Key's jaw dropped looking at the silver piece of jewellry in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Onew asked worried.

Key flung his arms around Onew and hugged him tightly. Onew hugged him back. Key was now almost completely on top of him, Onew took the heart locket out of the box and put his arms around Key's neck putting it on for him. Onew moved his arms away so he could see how it looked. Key smiled and picked up the key necklace, he moved closer to Onew slowly slipping his arms around his neck, Key was unable to do the necklace up on the first try so he leaned in closer until Onew could feel Key's breath on his neck.

Onew put his arms around Key's waist holding him closer. Key felt slightly uncomfortable but just thought Onew was trying to help. Key smiled down at Onew as he did the necklace up. Onew moved his hand up Key's back.

"What are you doing?" Key asked looking at Onew confused.

Onew pressed his lips lightly against Key's. Onew pulled away slightly seeing Key's blushing face "Kissing my wife" Onew said kissing him slightly more aggressively. Onew caressed Key's cheek moving his arm behind Key's neck holding him in place. Onew forcefully entered Key's mouth, though the entrance was forced Key hadn't tried to fight Onew. Key somehow felt right being kissed by Onew, but he couldn't understand why it felt so good.

Key pulled away panting for air. Onew looked up at the blushing Key. Key gasped as he realised what had happened he quickly stood and ran into the bed room.


	20. Chapter 20

Key couldn't sleep well like usual he stretched his arms out in the bed, he felt Yoogeun's small body next to him but the space behind him was empty, Key felt sad that he had pushed Onew away but was unable to understand what he was feeling.

Key got out of bed at 6am bored of trying to sleep. Key walked into the living room ready to talk to Onew. Key stood still as he noticed Onew wasn't there, he walked into the kitchen still listening out for noise. Key didn't know what to do when he couldn't find Onew. Key sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

Key looked around the empty kitchen and sighed. His eyes fell upon a folded piece of paper, Key hesitantly picked it up. Key opened the paper:

_Key,_

_I love you._

_I'm sorry, I know by doing that, I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm going away for three days for work. I know this was meant to be a fake marriage but I ended up falling in love with you. I don't expect you to feel the same way, so when I come back in three days, I hope that we can forget yesterday happened._

_Onew._

Key folded up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. Key was unable to concentrate for the rest of the day Onew's words going around in his head '_I love you_'.

A week passed, Onew was home but Key continued ignoring him unable to form words to say to him. Key still couldn't get those words out of his head he didn't know how this could of happened.

"Key.. Key" Onew called running over to him. Key coughed. "What are you doing?" Onew shouted.

"Ah, I'm sorry" Key said turning off the stove.

"Why aren't you paying attention, you burnt everything, Key the room the room is filled with smoke are you alright?" Onew asked pulling him out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine" Key pulled his arm away from Onew. Key tried going back in the kitchen.

Onew stopped him "the stoves off just let the smoke disperse before you go back in" Onew said concerned.

"Ok" Key said dully.

"Key why are you even awake its 2am" Onew said pushing him towards the living room.

"Is it?" Key questioned.

"What is wrong with you?" Onew asked.

"Nothings wrong" Key answered.

"Key" Onew turned Key to face him, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?" Key said turning away.

"That, Key look at me" Onew shouted. As Key looked back at Onew he wiped his eyes. "Are you crying?" Onew asked worried.

"The smoke" Key gestured.

"Don't lie" Onew said pulling Key's hands away so he could see Key clearly.

"Don't tell me what to do" Key snapped.

"Key, I'm sorry" Onew said hugging him tightly.

Key hugged him back just needing to be held, he cried into Onew's neck. He had never been in the position he was in now and he wasn't coping with it well.


	21. Chapter 21

A few weeks past and things had gone back to 'normal'. Though Key had been trying to avoid Onew in a less obvious way, Onew knew something still wasn't right.

Key had left Onew to look after Yoogeun for the day while he went to visit Taemin.

"Key-hyung" Taemin said excitedly.

"Taemin" Key hugged Taemin tightly.

"Are you ok?" Taemin asked.

"Eh? Of course what makes you ask?" Key smiled.

"You seem off today" Taemin said.

"Do I? I'm just tired" Key said sitting at the bottom of his bed.

"Then you should rest" Taemin smiled.

"When did you turn into the older brother" Key laughed.

"No your the best Key-hyung" Taemin beamed.

"You always know how to make me feel better" Key smiled.

"Key-hyung my Doctor wants to talk to both of us, should I call the nurse to get him" Taemin said feeling slightly worried.

"Yea" Key said moving to sit beside Taemin.

As the two waited for the Doctor to come they talked about their past and their favourite memories both not knowing what to think.

As the Doctor entered Taemin grabbed Key's hand scared. Key put his other arm around Taemin reassuringly.

"Mr. Kim, Taemin don't look so worried, your treatment is going well" Taemin sighed as the Doctor spoke.

"Then why do you need to speak with both of us Doctor Lee?" Key asked.

"Being Taemin's guardian, I thought it would be good to speak to both of you together" Doctor Lee smiled.

"Why?" Key asked trying not to sound too worried.

"There's a new treatment available after looking over Taemin's notes I think he would be a good choice for a trial" Doctor Lee said checking Taemin's notes.

"Key" Taemin whispered.

"Your ok" Key whispered back. "Can we talk in your office?" Key asked moving off of the bed.

"Of course" Doctor Lee said.

Key sat opposite Doctor Lee.

"You want to know more about the treatment?" Doctor Lee asked passing him a packet of information.

"Will it help my brother?" Key asked.

"I can't say for sure whether or not it will help" Doctor Lee said truthfully.

"What are the chance's of something going wrong with this treatment?" Key had so many questions he needed to asked.

"Taemin will be under the best care in the country, if the treatment works it could add five years too his life" Doctor Lee avoided the question.

"What are the consequences?" Key said slightly frustrated.

"It could shorten his life span, only by six months or so, I know it is a risk but this treatment could really help Taemin" Doctor Lee answered.

Key paused before he could speak again "Is it an experimental treatment?"

"There are ten patients currently on the treatment, nine of who are doing well and are on there way to finishing the treatment" Doctor Lee tried sounding reassuring.

"What about the other one?" Key said concerned.

"The treatment didn't work, and the patient went back to the treatment he was on before" Doctor Lee answered.

"Do you think the treatment will work for Taemin?" Key asked wanting an opinion.

"With any treatment there are risks..." Doctor Lee was cut off.

"No I asked if you thought the treatment will work?" Key said.

"Yes, I think the chance's are high" Doctor Lee answered seriously.

"How long is the treatment?" Key asked.

"The course run's a year, unless the patient shows obvious signs that it is causing the patient distress" Doctor Lee had never seen Key ask so many questions.

"If Taemin reacts well to the treatment can he leave the hospital?" Key asked the question that was most important to him.

"Yes" Doctor Lee answered simply.

"How much does the treatment cost?" Key asked.

As Key came back to Taemin's room, he found Taemin staring out the window.

"Key-hyung" Taemin said moving in his bed to let him in.

"Taemin" Key said sitting next to him "What are you thinking?"

"This treatment will it save me" Taemin looked at him scared.

"You could live five years longer" Key said.

"And if it doesn't work?" Taemin asked with tears in his eyes.

"You could loose six months" Key answered hugging Taemin. Taemin started to cry not knowing how he should react. "Taemin this is completely your choice" Key said trying to calm him.

"I...I...I want the treatment" Taemin whispered "If we can afford it" Taemin added.

"I told you to never worry about money for your treatment I will get it for you, are you sure about this?" Key asked holding Taemin's face so he could see the reaction.

"I'm sure" Taemin said, "But my insurance won't cover more treatment" Taemin said worried.

"Taemin trust me" Key kissed Taemin's forehead.

"But Key where are you going to get that kind of money from" Taemin was very worried that Key wouldn't be able to get the money and that he was asking for too much.

"Onew, is rich, so stop panicking" Key didn't want to tell Taemin this but knew it was the only way to get him to stop talking about it.

"Since when?" Taemin exclaimed.

"Always" Key smiled.

"I can't ask him for money" Taemin said.

"You're not I am" Key smiled "Taemin, don't question this I will get you the treatment you want, if I can't do this for you what use am I?" Key laughed.

"Thank you Key-hyung" Taemin said cutely hugging him.

"I'll be back in a few days, once I've got the money and I'll set you up for the treatment ok?" Key smiled and pinched Taemin's cheeks.

"Ok" Taemin smiled.

Key kissed Taemin's forehead again before saying bye.


	22. Chapter 22

"Onew, I need to ask you something" Key said as he returned from putting Yoogeun to bed.

"Yes, what is it?" Onew said sat at the kitchen table doing some work he had brought home with him.

"I need more money" Key said feeling slightly ashamed for saying this "What I mean is I have to go back to work to get more money" Key couldn't ask Onew for money again.

"Why do you need money?" Onew asked looking at Key concerned.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about" Key said, regretting it immediantly.

"No" Onew said back.

"What do you mean no?" Key asked.

"You have Yoogeun to look after" Onew said standing up and walking away from Key.

Key hesitated before following him "But I need this money".

Onew turned around making Key stop in front of him "Why?" Onew saw the expression on Key's face "Key".

"Taemin's treatment" Key said quietly, stepping back from Onew.

"Don't I already pay for that?" Onew asked.

"That's why I'm not asking you for money, there's a new treatment and Taemin wants it, even if it means leaving Yoogeun at a daycare" Key said frustrated.

"New treatment?" Onew questioned, slightly stunned by Key's outburst.

"Yea" Key answered.

Onew passed Key and sat back down "we're done talking about this".

"What no we're not?" Key said sitting down and looking at him angrily.

"What else is there to talk about?" Onew said looking at him.

"Everything" Key said through gritted teeth. "Onew why are you acting like this?" Key asked.

"How do you want me to act?" Onew remarked.

"I want you to treat me like your wife" Key covered his mouth not even thinking about what he was saying.

"Your not my wife, we're just two strangers that live together" Onew slammed his fist on the table.

Key jumped "then why did you kiss me?"

Onew balled his hands into fists "you know why!"

"No, I don't this stupid note doesn't tell me anything" Key shouted pulling the note out of his pocket.

"You still have this" Onew said taking it from him. Key nodded. "Why?" Onew asked.

"Because this is the first time someone told me they loved me and meant it" Key said walking away from Onew.

Onew was shocked by Key's words "Key" Onew called "Key listen to me".

"No, you said it yourself we're not married, so why concern yourself with me, I can't wait for these seven months to be over" Key said hesitanting by the kitchen door wanting to see Onew's reaction.

"I'll pay for Taemin's treatment" Onew said to Key.

"What?" Key said stunned.

"That what this little outburst was about right" Onew sighed.

"My brother and you kissing me are two seperate things" Key said annoyed.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Onew and Key's sixth month anniversary on this particualr day meaning it was also Valentines day. Onew and Key avoided each other as much as possible after their argument, they were only polite to eachother when Yoogeun was around.

Key was at home with Yoogeun watching him sleep, it seemed to calm Key a lot. Key jumped as he heard a knock on the front door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he causiouly approached the door. As he opened it he was surprised to see Jonghyun. Key smiled and let Jonghyun in.

"Why are you here Jonghyun?" Key asked shutting the door then leading Jonghyun to the living room.

"Did Mr. Lee not tell you anything?" Jonghyun asked.

"No" Key said gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Well this is for you" Jonghyun handed him a suit bag and a shoe box.

Key took the things and looked at them confused "what are they for?"

"You are going to a company function with Mr. Lee tonight, he wants you to wear that a car will pick you up in an hour" Jonghyun smiled.

"But what about Yoogeun?" Key asked worried.

"That's why I'm here to look after him" Jongyun said trying to reassure Key.

"Isn't it quite early for a function its only the afternoon, and why do I have to go?" Key didn't want to see Onew and have to act like a couple.

"It will finish early, and of course your his wife" Jonghyun answered.

"So are you good with children?" Key asked putting Yoogeun to the top of his priorities.

"Yes, I have four younger brother and two younger sisters" Jonghyun knew how to look after children even if he didn't look like it.

"If I come home and find he's hurt in any way" Key said frustrated.

"He'll be fine, just calm down" Jonghyun said putting his hands up dramatically.

"Come on" Key stood up.

"Where?" Jonghyun questioned following him.

"Well you should probably meet the person you'll be looking after" Key laughed. Key and Jonghyun entered the bedroom, Key walked across to wake up Yoogeun as Jonghyun stood in the door way.

After seeing that Yoogeun was happy with Jonghyun and that Jonghyun was good with children, he went to take a shower and began getting ready for going out. Key sighed as he walked into the living room dressed neatly in a suit.

Yoogeun ran over to him "Umma is pretty" he said smiling.

Key picked Yoogeun up and ruffled his hair "thank you" Key smiled at him "Are you having fun with Jonghyun?"

Yoogeun nodded "a lot!"

"Good" Key said handing him over to Jonghyun.

"It's about time you have to go" Jonghyun said to Key though he payed all of his attention to Yoogeun.

"I know I'm going, give umma a kiss" Key said to Yoogeun.

Yoogeun reached out to Key and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Key ruffled his hair and then left. Key sighed as he sat in the back of the limo alone, he felt annoyed that Onew hadn't discussed this with him and just expected him to be ok with it.


	24. Chapter 24

Key sighed as he got out of the car keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. As he finally looked up he spotted Onew and sighed again before putting on his best fake smile and walking towards him. Since it was for Onew's work he didn't comment as Onew wrapped his arm around Key's waist. As they moved forward to enter the building Key stayed quiet as he watched Onew greet people, Key let his mind wonder.

"At least pretend to look interested" Onew whispered. Key still wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. Onew led Key to their table and as Key took his seat he sighed again. Key looked up to Onew who was stood beside him. "Key you look pale, are you ok?" Onew asked sitting beside him.

"I'm fine" Key said weakly.

"We'll leave soon, why don't you go get some fresh air and I'll come get you when we can leave" Onew suggested.

Key nodded and stood up wobbling slightly. Key felt relieved he didn't have to stay inside the hot room. He reached a balcony and leaned on the railing, he took a deep breath. Key took a seat at one of the tables outside. He closed his eyes and leant his head back.

"Key" Onew shook him lightly. "Key wake up" Onew smiled as he watched Key open his eyes slowly.

Key opened his eyes only to notice how dark it had gotten, he groaned slightly "what time is it?"

"Eight, come on" Onew held out his hand.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" Key took Onew's hand and let him pull him off the chair rubbing his eyes with the other.

"It's fine we're going home now" Onew smiled keeping his grip on Key's hand as he led him towards the car. Key got in the car and moved over to allow Onew in. Onew hesitated holding the door open.

"Whats wrong?" Key asked looking at the empty seat next to him.

"I'm going to walk" Onew said shutting the door.

Key looked around confused before getting out of the car "Onew" he called.

Onew turned to look at him "What?"

"Get in the car" Key pleaded.

"No" Onew said turning to walk away.

Key slammed the car door closed and ran to catch up with Onew. Key linked his arm with Onew's.

"Key what are you doing?" Onew said trying to shake off Key's grip.

"Taking a stroll with my husband, on valentines day our six month anniversary" Key said firmly keeping hold of Onew's arm.

"Will you just stop" Onew broke away from him.

Key was shocked at how Onew was acting. Onew started walking away again.

"I love you" Key shouted immediantly covering his mouth. The two stared at each other for a few moments, Key not knowing what he was saying, walked backwards quickly towards the car.

Onew stopped in his tracks and turned towards Key who looked just as shocked as he did. Onew walked towards Key as he got in the car. As Onew reached the car it drove away. Key looked out the back window of the car, he saw Onew's hurt face but didn't know how to face him after his shocking confession.


	25. Chapter 25

"Key" Taemin said confused as Key entered his room. "What's wrong?" Taemin asked.

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting" Key apologised.

"Of course not" Minho said gesturing for him to sit down.

Key hugged Taemin before sitting down in the corner of the room.

"Sorry, just ignore me" Key said covering his head.

"Like that's possible now" Taemin joked.

Key just kept repeating sorry quietly. Taemin watched Key worried. "Minho..." Taemin said worried.

Minho crossed the room to Key, he gently pulled Key onto his feet and made him walk unsteadily towards Taemin's bed. Key slumped down and sat on the edge of the bed.

Minho walked around to the other side of the bed and hugged Taemin tight. "Good night Taeminnie" Minho smiled and kissed Taemin's forehead.

"I love you" Taemin smiled.

"I love you too" Minho kissed him gently on the lips before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Taemin asked agian patting Key's back.

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening with Minho, I should've made sure it was ok to come first" Key started to sob lightly.

"Your always welcome here Key, but will you tell me what's made you so upset" Taemin said as Key moved to sit beside him in the bed.

"I had a small argument with Onew" Key lied knowing if he told Taemin the truth he would have to explain everything.

"Such a small argument it made you come here to hide" Taemin laughed.

"Can we not talk about it" Key said.

"Ok, Key I'm tired do you mind if we sleep" Taemin smiled.

"Of course not" Key allowed Taemin to get comfortable before adjusting himself next to him.

They hadn't been asleep for long, when the door opened again. Taemin stirred seeing the light, he opened his eyes as he watched the figure approach he was slightly scared so he didn't move.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Onew said seeing Taemin's eyes opened.

"Onew-hyung?" Taemin questioned unable to see properly.

"Yeah, sorry I figured Key would be here, so I thought I would come take him home" Onew whispered.

"Ah, ok but don't wake him, he's upset and told me you argued" Taemin said not sure if he should let Onew take Key.

"I wouldn't call it an argument, I think we both just over-reacted" Onew said as he moved to the side of the bed where Key was laid. Onew gently lifted Key from the bed, Onew held Key close to his chest. Taemin moved in his bed since he had more room now. "Sleep well Taemin" Onew said before leaving.

Onew carried Key back down to the car waiting outside. Onew placed Key in the car and sat next to him, Onew placed Key's head in his lap thinking that would be the comfiest place for him.

Onew watched Key sleep, whilst stroking his hair.

A/N: Wow six months and alot happened, I'm shocked I even got theis far in the stort I would love to hear what you guys think so if you have a minute leave a review, if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the next six months I'm open to suggestions and will try and take them into consideration while writing. "."


	26. Chapter 26

A week later. Onew walked into the kitchen carrying the sleepy Yoogeun, Onew set him down at the table and then walked over to Key. He wrapped his arms around Key's waist and leant his head on his shoulder.

"Good morning" Onew whispered.

"Yah, get off, I'm trying to cook" Key said holding up his spatula.

Onew laughed and released Key. Though they hadn't talked about Key's shock confession the two had grown closer together again. Neither wanted to bring it up since they were getting along so well.

"Alright I'm going to work" Onew leaned down to kiss Key's cheek, but Key turned and their lips accidently met.

Key blushed and turned away. "Ah, um are we still meeting for lunch?" Key asked nervously.

"Of course, meet me at the office" Onew said as Key still avoided eye contact.

"Y-Yeah" Key said glancing at Onew.

"Bye, Appa" Yoogeun said cutely.

"Bye" Onew said before kissing Yoogeun on the head and leaving.

"Umma, your all red" Yoogeun said climbing down from his seat.

"It's just a little hot" Key felt embarrassed.

As they reached Onew's office Yoogeun ran across the floor and hugged Jonghyun's leg. Key laughed as he approached.

"Hi, you can go straight in" Jonghyun said to Key, though smiling at Yoogeun.

"Hello, thanks, I see you finally got that promotion you deserved" Key joked "Yoogeun are you coming to see Appa with me or are you staying here" Key asked.

"Here" Yoogeun said excitedly.

"He sure did take a liking to you" Key smiled.

"What can I say children love me" Jonghyun said lifting Yoogeun into his lap.

Key smiled at the two before walking away and in to Onew's office.

"Key" Onew said without looking up from his desk.

"How'd you know it was?" Key pouted.

Onew looked up and smiled "of course I knew it was you, your the only person to ever walk into my office without knocking".

Key turned around and left shutting the door behind him. A few seconds later there was a loud knock.

Onew laughed "Who is it?"

"Your wife, Yoebo let me in" Key answered.

"Come in" Onew was leant against his desk his heart was beating as Key called him 'yoebo'.

Key entered "was that a better entrance" Key asked approaching Onew.

Onew stepped forward and pulled Key into an embrace "I like any entrance you make" he whispered.

"W..We should go to lunch" Key said stuttering, he tried to move away. Onew held him tighter. "Onew" Key said softly.

"Key" Onew felt Key shiver as he spoke. Onew released Key "shall we go" Onew smiled as Key nodded blushing. Onew held onto Key's hand as they exited the office.

"Appa" Yoogeun ran to him.

Onew lifted him without letting go of Key's hand. "What Jonghyun?" Onew asked as he noticed Jonghyun looking at the three of them.

"Nothing" Jonghyun shook his head "it's just you three look good together".

"Really?" Onew said sarcastically before pulling Key away.


	27. Chapter 27

As the three returned from lunch. Onew put his arm around Key's shoulder whilst he carried Yoogeun. Jonghyun smiled as he saw them return to the office.

"Have I got any messages?" Onew asked as they reached Jonghyun.

"Here top ones urgent" Jonghyun handed over the messages.

"Wait here while I return this call" Onew kissed the side of Key's head before walking into his office.

Key placed Yoogeun on the floor letting him roam around. Key leaned against Jonghyuns desk watching Yoogeun.

"Do you miss working?" Jonghyun asked Key.

"Yes, but it's worth it" Key smiled, "You finally took this job do you like it?"

"It pays a lot better than before" Jonghyun answered.

"You hate it don't you?" Key asked.

"I wouldn't say hate" Jonghyun sighed "I just don't think it's what I want to do".

"They why not figure out what it is you want to do then persue that" Key suggested.

"I couldn't afford to do that, I couldn't earn the same amount as I do here" Jonghyun had thought a lot about quitting recently.

"What do you want to do?" Key questioned.

"Look after children, Yoogeun made me realise that" Jonghyun said looking at the young boy.

"You should go for it Jonghyun, you can look after Yoogeun for practice anytime" Key smiled.

"I'm glad you said that" Onew laughed as the two jumped looking up at him.

"What?" Key asked confused.

"I was going to ask Jonghyun to look after Yoogeun Friday" Onew said crouching down in front of Yoogeun.

"Why?" Key asked still confused.

"We have an event to attend and it'll be over night so we need someone to look after this one" Onew said whilst playing with Yoogeun.

"You can't just take advantage of Jonghyun since he's your assis..." Key started until Jonghyun interrupted.

"It's fine, I don't mind doing it" Jonghyun smiled.

"Great" Onew said.

"I guess we should be going then, let you get some work done" Key said as he crossed to pick up Yoogeun.

"I'll be home late tonight don't bother waiting up" Onew said as he handed Yoogeun over.

"Ok" Key smiled "Wave bye to Appa and Jonghyun" Key said to Yoogeun. Yoogeun waved happily wriggling in Key's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Key woke up Saturday morning, he smiled as he saw Onew sat on the edge of the bed. Key sat up slowly so that Onew wouldn't notice he had moved. He traced his fingers lightly over the scar on Onew's shoulder making Onew jump and turn to look at him. Key cheekily smiled.

"Yah, you scared me" Onew said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry" Key pouted.

"Forget it" Onew said ruffling Key's hair.

"Does it hurt" Key said as he touched Onew's scar again.

"No" Onew said taking Key's hand and entwining their fingers.

"What time do we have to check-out?" Key asked.

"Not for a while, why don't you shower while I order room service" Onew suggested since he had already showered.

Key let go of Onew's hand and hugged him from behind "Ok" Key said releasing Onew and headed toward the bathroom.

"Dammit Key" Onew muttered to himself, before picking up the phone.

"Mm, tastes good" Key said happily as Onew fed him.

Onew leaned over and brushed his thumb against the side of Key's mouth removing a piece of rice that was stuck there "Yes it does" he said as he ate the bit of rice.

"What are you doing?" Key exclaimed.

"I didn't want to waste food" Onew smirked.

Key turned away blushing "we should go soon".

"Why?" Onew questioned.

"Jonghyun is probably bored of Yoogeun by now" Key said trying to avoid eye contact.

"We have time" Onew said as he went back to eating.

"But, isn't that taking advantage" Key said.

"He's being paid, I told him we wouldn't be back till later tonight" Onew smiled.

"You did why?" Key asked.

"I thought you could use a break" Onew said.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Key asked.

"Second date" Onew smiled.

Key almost choked on his orange juice "What, I mean sure, sounds good" Key bit his lip.

"Once your ready we'll leave" Onew smiled again.

"I'm ready" Key nodded his head.

"Let's go" Onew held Key's hand as they exitted the hotel, as they got in to Onew's car Key leaned his head against Onew's shoulder before he could turn on the engine. "Something wrong?" Onew asked.

"No, nothing" Key smiled and leant his head against the window instead.

"Key, why'd you stop?" Onew laughed.

"Ah, I was just looking" Key said catching up to him.

Onew laughed again and turned around and walked into the shop that Key was looking in to "What were you looking at?"

"It doesn't matter" Key said tugging on his sleeve.

"Key just tell me what you want" Onew said stopping him. Key let go and walked further in to the shop, he returned a few minutes later holding a couples phone charm and a plush toy. Key didn't say anything just simply showed them to Onew "only these" Onew asked. Key nodded looking at the floor. Onew took the items from him and went to the cashier, he payed for the items and then held Key's hand again before leading him out of the shop.

"Thank you" Key said quietly.


	29. Chapter 29

"I love you" Onew whispered so Key couldn't hear him. It had been a month since their second date, and within that time Onew had just fallen harder for Key. Onew sighed "I'm going to work now, I'll see you tonight".

"Ok" Key smiled towards him.

"Key come here" Onew waved him over.

"Is something the matter?" Key asked as he walked to stand in front of Onew.

Onew embraced Key tightly "everythings fine". Key hesitated before gripping Onew's jacket.

"Your going to be late" Key said.

"I'm the boss I'm allowed to be late" Onew said holding Key tighter. Key laughed slightly then tilted his head up to see Onew.

"Umma" Yoogeun said sleepily. Onew released Key.

"Sit, breakfast is almost ready" Key told Yoogeun.

"Appa" Yoogeun called as he sat down.

"I have to go to work" Onew said as he kissed Yoogeun head.

"Take me" Yoogeun smiled haapily.

"What?" Onew said confused.

"I want to go" Yoogeun pouted.

"You can't Appa needs to work" Key patted his head.

"I'll take him" Onew said "Go get dressed Yoogeun".

"Really" Key and Yoogeun said in sync.

"Yes, but you have to be really quick, because we're already late" Onew said helping Yoogeun down from his seat.

"Won't he be in the way?" Key asked.

"I haven't got much on for today I'm sure between myself and Jonghyun we'll entertain him" Onew smiled.

Key smiled back at him before going in to the bedroom to help Yoogeun.

"Kiss umma" Key pointed to his cheek.

Yoogeun kissed Key's cheek "Appa too!" Yoogeun said holding Onew's hand.

Key stood up to face Onew, the two turned away from each other "Come on we have to go" Onew lifted Yoogeun up. He looked at Key almost apologetically.

"Wait" Key grabbed Onew's arm.

"What?" Onew turned to face him. He didn't expect Key to kiss him, it only lasted for seconds before Key ran into the kitchen blushing. "I'll see you tonight" Onew called smiling, he looked at Yoogeun and laughed before leaving.


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks since Key had been bold enough to kiss Onew, Key was constantly embarrassed but since that moment he and Onew had shared multiple soft kisses.

"Key wake up" Onew shook him light.

"Yah" Key said pushing him away.

"Shh, Yoogeun's still sleeping" Onew pulled Key to sit up.

"It's six am on a saturday what's so important that it couldn't have waited a couple of hours" Key said rubbing his eyes while pouting.

"Were going out get up" Onew said pulling back the covers.

"Where?" Key pushed him away trying to lie back down.

"We're taking Yoogeun to the beach, I want to surprise him so please get out of bed" Onew pleaded.

"Beach?" Key repeated.

"Yes, I thought we could go on a family outing" Onew beamed.

"Ok, I'm up" Key said though his eyes were still tightly closed.

"Key" Onew laughed quietly.

Key whined before opening his eyes to find Onew directly in front of him, he bit his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. Key allowed Onew to pull the covers away from him "if it's meant to be a surprise why couldn't you surprise me too?"

"I need you to make some food for while were on our way so we can have snacks once he wakes up" Onew said cheekily.

"Couldn't you have tried cooking?" Key huffed.

"I did" Onew moved away.

"Is my kitchen a mess?" Key asked.

"Somewhat" Onew answered trying to be cute. Key sighed before walking out of the bedroom and into the now messy kitchen. Onew followed him in, wanting to check his reaction "Sorry" Onew said from the doorway.

"So what do you want me to cook, I'm guessing we're leaving before its time for breakfast" Key asked cleaning the remainder of Onew's mess.

"Just snacks that we can eat in the car that will keep you two quiet" Onew smiled before leaving Key to his cooking.

Onew got Yoogeun dressed without waking him and placed him comfortably on the sofa. Key walked in to the living room "I'm finished we can leave once I'm dressed" Key smiled and walked away.

"Be quick" Onew called quietly.

Key returned a few minutes later dressed though he still didn't look happy.

"Do you want to carry Yoogeun, while I carry the food and the other things I've prepared" Onew stated more than asked him. Key just nodded and lifted Yoogeun quietly. Onew lead Key out to the car, Key whined again quieetly as the cold morning air hit him. Onew had already brought the car around to the front and put the bags he was carrying down to take Yoogeun from Key. Onew opened Key's door for him to get in and then gently placed Yoogeun in his car seat in the back. Onew closed both the doors before going to the boot of the car and placing in one of the bags. He put the food bag on the backseat next to Yoogeun then climbed into the drivers side holding another bag which he passed to Key.

Key peered into the bag slightly before Onew took it back. "Here" Onew pulled out a small pillow and a blanket "sleep" Onew smiled before he leaned over the backseat and placed a blanket around Yoogeun.

"Won't you be lonely if I sleep?" Key said placing the blanket around him.

"Yes, but I rather have you sleep so that you can enjoy the rest of the day" Onew smiled again as he placed the bag into Key's footwell and turned on the engine. He pulled Key's seat belt into place before he did his own and the pulled away.

Onew smiled to himself as he looked over at Key sleeping against the window using the pillow he had given him as something to cuddle. He looked through his rear view mirror to check on Yoogeun before heading in the direction of the beach.


	31. Chapter 31

They had been driving for a while and the silence was starting to get to Onew, though he knew he couldn't wake Key up twice in one day.

"Appa" Yoogeun said quietly.

"Yoogeun your up" Onew smiled at him quickly.

"Where are we?" Yoogeun asked looking around.

"In the car we're going to the beach" Onew answered.

"Umma" Yoogeun said trying to get Key's attention.

"Shh, let him sleep" Onew said trying distract Yoogeun.

"Hungry" Yoogeun said sleepily.

"Ok hold on for a second" Onew said finding somewhere to pull over before pulling the food bag into his lap and finding something that Yoogeun could eat happily.

"Yummy" Yoogeun smiled happily. Onew laughed before placing the bag down and started driving again.

Awhile later Yoogeun and Onew were playing eye spy, Key layed there listening to them for a few minutes before opening his eyes.

"Morning" Onew smiled happily at him.

"Good morning" Key said as he stretched.

"Umma, Appa says we're going to the beach" Yoogeun said wanting attention.

"Really?" Key said excitedly "Let's have lots of fun together" Key smiled at him warmly.

With Key awake things got a lot livelier, they had fun singing and playing car games while eating the snacks Key had prepared.

"The sea" Yoogeun said as he spotted the ocean.

"Are you excited?" Key asked already knowing the answer. Yoogeun nodded his head, staring out the window.

As soon as Key let Yoogeun out of the car he ran onto the sand.

"Don't go to far" Key called after him.

"Key, let him have his fun" Onew smiled at Key retrieving multiple bags from the boot of the car.

"Why do you have so many bags?" Key questioned laughing.

"I wanted to prepare a lot" Onew smiled.

"Do you need some help?" Key asked.

"Yea, but not you I don't want you peeking" Onew laughed.

"Yah, I wasn't offering anyways" Key pouted walking on to the sand towards Yoogeun.

Onew followed soon after placing his bags at the edge of the steps before running after Key and lifting him in to the air, Key screamed loudly holding on to Onew tightly.

"Are you scared?" Onew asked. Key simply nodded. "What are you going to say to get me to let you down?" Onew smirked.

"I love you please put me down I swear I won't peek" Key said shutting his eyes tight.

"Your so cute" Onew said allowing Key back to his feet.

"You know I'm afraid and yet you continue to use it against me" Key pouted.

"I'm sorry forgive me" Onew said giving Key puppy-dog eyes.

"I forgive you, but you best have prepared something good" Key said sitting on the sand.

"I have, you'll be shocked at how well I've done" Onew smirked.

"Will I" Key smiled towards him "but you might want to stop Yoogeun getting any closer to the water" Key pointed.

Onew hopped right up and ran towards Yoogeun, he let Yoogeun paddle in the water and splashed him lightly with water. Onew looked back to Key wanting him to join in but stopped and stood straight when he saw Key was almost frozen holding his phone tightly in his hand. Onew picked Yoogeun up, trying to hold him still in his grip before running back to Key.

"Key what's wrong?" Onew said dropping to his knee's in front of him.

"Taemin he.. his condition got worse" Key said trying to hold back his tears.

A/N: Hey guy's I'm so sorry for not updating for ages! TBH I copletely forgot I used this site it sounds so horrible, but I do appreciate those of you who read and comment so please continue to follow me! And for my mistake I will upload the five chapters I currently have on another


	32. Chapter 32

"Key go home" Taemin said laughing.

"Are you sure your ok?" Key said wanting to be sure.

"Yes, go already you've stayed with me the entire week, plus Minho's here I'll be fine" Taemin smiled.

Key glanced at Minho before turning back to Taemin and puffing out his cheeks "I feel so bad for not being here" Key said quietly.

"I've already said I don't blame you, you came as quickly as you could and now you won't leave" Taemin said annoyed.

"Ok, I'm going, are you sure your ok?" Key asked.

"Leave" Taemin pouted.

"Ok, I'll be back soon very soon" Key said.

"Spend some time with your family" Taemin smiled.

"You, are my most important family" Key said matter of factly. "Bye, I'll see you soon" Key smiled.

"Bye Key" Taemin smiled and waved.

Key returned home after spending a week staying at the hospital taking care of Taemin. Key hadn't slept at all the week being awake during the day entertaining Taemin, and spending the nights awake not wanting to fall asleep incase something happened to Taemin again. Key entered the apartment quietly and took off his shoes he peered in to the bedroom and the kitchen seeing it was quiet he realised Onew had probably taken Yoogeun to work with him.

Key sat down on the sofa, his eye lids dropping closed, he curled up and pulled a blanket around himself.

Onew arrived home holding Yoogeun's hand they walked inside the apartment. Yoogeun tripped as he came in, he fell sobbing slightly. Onew picked Yoogeun up "shhh, its ok baby" Onew looked down to find out what he tripped over and smiled to himself as he saw Key's shoes. "Umma's home" Onew said still trying to soothe Yoogeun. Yoogeun smiled looking up at him with bright eyes. "Shh, let's surprise him" Onew said putting his finger to Yoogeun's lips.

Onew put Yoogeun on his feet and they walked towards the living room. Yoogeun ran ahead jumping on the edge of the sofa. Key stirred opening his eyes. "Umma" Yoogeun shouted jumping on him.

"Yoogeun I missed you" Key sleepily.

"Did you miss me?" Onew asked as he sat down putting Key's feet in his lap.

"Yes" Key said as he hugged Yoogeun. "I'll cook food just give me five minutes" Key yawned.

"Key will you come with me before you cook?" Onew said pushing Key's feet to the floor gently. Key allowed himself to be pulled off of the sofa leaving Yoogeun sat there happily. Onew pulled Key in to the bed room and pushed him down on to the bed.

Key's eyes widened "W..wh...what are you doing?" Key stuttered.

"Key, sleep" Onew smiled a little leaning over Key.

Key stayed staring at Onew unsure of what he was going to do "but..."

"Sleep" Onew repeated, he leaned in closer.

Key could hardly breathing, his heart was beating so hard. Onew smirked and then leaned in and kissed Key's forehead. Onew smiled at Key before he left the room. Key turned over in the bed cluthching his chest, he breathed slowly trying to make it more of a regular heartbeat. He fell asleep soon his heart still beating fast.

Onew put Yoogeun to bed in the room they had converted from Onew's unused home office which was now Yoogeun's bedroom. Onew sighed as he got in to bed, seeing Key's bum falling off the edge, Onew giggled and pulled Key back in to the middle of the bed he left his arm around Key's waist and then placed a kiss on Key's cheek and then pulled him in close, falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Three weeks later Key was still shocked that Onew had given Yoogeun his own room meaning they were sleeping alone together again. Key had tried to avoid sleeping in bed with Onew anyway he could; sleeping with Yoogeun, falling asleep on the sofa, staying with Taemin, he didn't know why he couldn't spend every night in the same bed as Onew they had before Yoogeun arrived.

Key eventually gave in and crept in to the bedroom once he was sure that Onew was asleep. Key sighed as he slipped in to bed, he cuddled up to Onew's back. Key fell asleep slowly.  
>Onew turned over, and was shocked to find Key there smiling.<br>"Onew.." Key mumbled.

"Key?" Onew questioned. Onew put his head back on the pillow, trying to sleep again.

"Ungh..." Key writhed and started panting.

Onew shot up thinking he was dreaming, he looked down on Key, he was sweating and gripping on to the bed sheets.

"nn..mmm...hah...more...Onew..." Key thrust his hips in to the air.

Onew moved to the edge of the bed and watched Key unable to tear his eyes away. Onew pulled the covers off of Key revealing Key's bottom half, his eyes widened more than he thought possible as he saw the tent in Key's boxers.

Onew reached his hand out and grazed his fingers along Key's thigh. As his fingers rose higher he realised what he was doing, he withdrew his hand quickly and sighed knowing how close he was to taking advantage of Key.

"Harder.. nng.." Key moaned loudly.

Onew pretended to be asleep before kicking at Key to wake him up. Key sat upright sweat pouring off of him, he looked to Onew and sighed in relief before paying attention to his lower region, Key covered himself and then got out of bed quickly running to the bathroom.

He returned to the bedroom after having a cold shower. He knelt on the floor wanting to cry.

"Key" Onew sat up on the bed.

Key looked at Onew wide eyed "yea".

"What are you doing come back to bed?" Onew said patting the empty space next to him.

"Coming" Key said quietly. Key layed on the very edge of the bed away from Onew.

Onew shook his head and grabbed Key wrist pulling Key across the bed "closer" Onew whispered as he put Key's head on his chest.

Onew fell straight back to sleep with Key in his arms. "I love you Onew" Key mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

"ONEW" Key shouted trying to get his attention.

"What?" Onew questioned.

"Why are you..." Key hesitated.

"Why am I what Key?" Onew turned away from Key annoyed.

"Angry?" Key questioned.

Key couldn't understand why they were fighting and it had been going on for more than a week. Key watched as Onew turned back to face him. Onew wanted to distance himself from Key after over hearing his dream, but he couldn't find a nice way to do it.

"We'll talk when I get home, will you just leave for now" Onew sighed.

Key bit his lip scared by Onew's tone "ok" Key said before turning to leave. Key walked out of Onew's office and Jonghyun gave him a questioning look. Key just shrugged as he picked up Yoogeun.

"Yoogeun, should we go have fun and spend some of Appa's money" Key asked.

Jonghyun laughed "fighting?"

"Not at all" Key said bitterly.

"Shopping" Yoogeun clapped.

"I see you taught him well" Jonghyun said laughing again.

"He might as well have the finer things in life while he's young" Key smiled before walking away.

After arriving back home later than planned Key put Yoogeun to bed since it was past his bed time, they had spent the whole day walking around shopping and Key thought that Onew would be pissed at him.

Key walked in to the living room and flicked on the light, as he did he jumped back scared "Shit, Onew why are you sitting with all the lights off?" Onew didn't answer he didn't even bother to look around. Key put his shopping bags down and walked so he was in front of Onew. "Onew?" Key leaned over in front of him. Key patted his shoulder making Onew jump.

"Oh, Key when did you get home?" Onew said looking at Key trying to smile.

"Only just, what's wrong?" Key asked sitting down beside Onew.

"My Grandmother passed away" Onew said holding back his tears.

"Onew" Key hugged him "I'm sorry" Key didn't know what else to say in this situation.

Onew hugged Key tightly. "I'm sorry" Onew said softly.

"Eh? Why are you sorry?" Key looked at him curiously.

"For being mean you didn't do anything, I don't know why I got so angry" Onew apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Key said wanting to comfort him.

"How much of my money did you spend?" Onew asked.

"Don't worry about that for now are you ok?" Key asked.

"I'll be fine, I don't want to go alone" Onew said holding Key tighter.

"I'll leave Yoogeun with Jonghyun and I'll go with you" Key answered.

"Thank you" Onew said kissing Key's forehead.

"Are you hungry? Or do you want to sleep?" Key asked.

"Sleep" Onew said standing up. "Come on" Onew held out his hand.

Key took his hand and let Onew lead him to the bedroom.

"I'm going to check on Yoogeun, I'll join you in a moment" Key said letting go of Onew's hand. Key went in to Yoogeun's room quickly before returning to Onew who was sat on the bed. Key walked in to the ensuite bathroom and got changed.

"Key, I'm tired hurry up" Onew called.

"If your that tired sleep alone" Key said back.

"But I'm so upset, I don't think I can sleep alone" Onew said pretending to cry.

"I'm here now" Key sat on the edge of the bed.

Onew got behind him before pulling him in to the bed, keeping his arm with a firm grip around Key's waist.

"Ow" Key said wriggling.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Onew said though he kept his grip firm.

"No I'm laying on something" Key said pulling out Onew's mobile.

The two laughed, settling down to sleep. Onew kissed the back of Key's neck "goodnight".


	35. Chapter 35

A month had passed since Onew's Grandmother had passed away. It was sunday so they were all home relaxing. Onew was sat reading the newspaper in the living room, while Key was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Key walked in to the living room yawning.

"Tired?" Onew questioned.

"A little, Yoogeun had a slight fever last night so I stayed up with him" Key answered sitting next to Onew.

"He did? Why didn't you wake me?" Onew said concerned.

"I couldn't even if I had wanted to, you worked through Thursday and Friday night, you were tired" Key smiled.

"Ah, well next time wake me up, so you wont be as tired" Onew said patting Key's hair.

"I'll go check on him" Key said standing up. Key walked out in to the hallway and stopped "Onew" Key said panicked as he approached Yoogeun's room "Onew" Key shouted.

"What's wrong?" Onew asked coming in to the hall way.

"Yoogeun's not in his room, and the front door's open" Key said putting on shoes.

"Let me check the apartment first" Onew said walking in to their room calling Yoogeun's name. Onew walked back to Key grabbing his keys before dragging him out of the door.

"Onew what if somethings happened to him, what if he's hurt?" Key said panicked as he pressed the button repeatedly for the elavator.

"Key, he'll be fine we'll find him" Onew sighed and walked to the staircase "come on!" Key took Onew's hand and they ran down the staircase.

"What if he's not fine?" Key said gripping Onew's hand harder.

"Key trust me" Onew said frustrated.

"The door was open we don't know how long he's been gone" Key felt tears come to his eyes.

Onew halted as they reached the bottom stairs making Key stop with him "Yoogeun will be fine" Onew said sternly "We should split up cover more ground" Onew kissed Key's forehead "call me if you find him" Onew said walking away.

Key walked out of the building and almost screamed Yoogeun's name, getting stares from passer's by he just glared at them as he carried on looking. Key had been searching for at least an hour and with every step he took further from the building he got even more worried. Key's phone rang he felt a sense of relief so he answered "Onew?"

"It's Taemin" came the voice.

Key sighed "Sorry Tae, is this important?"

"I just wanted to talk, why what's wrong?" Taemin asked concerned.

"Yoogeun is missing, is it alright if I call you back later" Key said ready to hang up.

"Of course" Taemin answered.

"Bye" Key said quickly ending the call. Key sighed as his phone rang again. "Hello" Key answered.

"I found him" Onew replied back.

"Thank god" Key sighed relieved.

"Meet me back at the apartment" Onew said.

"Yea" Key hung up running back to the apartment building.

As he approached he saw Onew coming from the other direction and ran to him. Key hugged them both almost squishing Yoogeun between himself and Onew.

"My baby" Key said taking Yoogeun from Onew "Where did you find him?"

"The park where we met" Onew answered leading them inside.

"How did he get that far away?" Key exclaimed "He's burning up" Key said feeling Yoogeun's temperature. "Was he asleep when you found him?" Key asked.

"No he fell asleep on the way back" Onew said.

They reached the apartment and Key handed Yoogeun back to Onew "put him in our bed, I'm gonna medicine from the bathroom".

Onew sat on the bed next to Yoogeun. Key returned sitting on the other side of Yoougeun "if he wakes up give him these I'm going to make food".

"Key" Onew grabbed his wrist "slow down!"

"He couldv'e been hurt" Key said almost in tears.

"But he wasn't, Key" Onew smiled down to Yoogeun.

"But..." Key started.

"No but's, he's fine" Onew shook his head "Go food, I'm hungry" he said pointing to the door trying to make Key relax slightly.


	36. Chapter 36

Yoogeun recovered the over the next week, which Key was extremely happy about. Key was sat with Yoogeun in the living room waiting for Onew to return home. As soon as he did a huge smile was plastered on Key's face, Key couldn't explain why he was so happy to see Onew, he hugged Onew tightly.

"Key" Onew said hugging him back "something wrong?"

Key pulled away slightly to see Onew's face "no".

"What's with the hug?" Onew asked as Key held him tighter again.

"I just wanted to see you" Key whispered.

Onew laughed "I've only been gone a few hours".

"I know" Key said releasing him. "Are you ok to look after him for a few hours while I go shopping?" Key asked.

"Your going shopping again?" Onew exclaimed.

"Food shopping, we have no chicken" Key smiled.

"Chicken? We'll go with you" Onew smiled.

Key laughed "Ok, do you want to eat out since, shopping may take a while?"

"You just want to spend more of my money don't you?" Onew joked.

"That's not it" Key defended.

"Key, I'm joking" Onew said to him.

"Ok" Key said looking to the floor.

"Yoogeun, do you want to go shopping with me and Umma?" Onew asked. Yoogeun nodded. "Come on then" Onew lifted him and spun him around, Onew placed him back on the ground "go put your shoes on ok".

"What do you want to eat?" Key asked.

"Chicken" Onew answered.

"I wasn't asking you" Key smirked. "Yoogeun what do you want to eat?" Key asked again.

"Chicken" Yoogeun answered.

"Yes" Onew cheered.

"Yah, your becoming to much like your Appa" Key pouted.

"But you love me so its ok" Onew smiled at but was regretting saying it.

"Come on let's go" Key said ignoring Onew's comment.

Yoogeuns eyes widened as he saw the massive store, he began to wonder off, Onew grabbed him quickly to stop him.

"Yoogeun, listen to Umma for a second" Key said getting down to his height.

"Yes, Umma" Yoogeun said happily.

"You can walk by yourself but you have to stay where I can see you, so if you can't see me I can't see you so don't wonder off" Key said trying to keep his attention.

"Ok Umma" Yoogeun said walking away slightly.

"Yoogeun this way" Key called to him pointing in the opposite direction.

Key got distracted shopping while Yoogeun and Onew were playing around.

"Onew" Key called him over.

"Yes" Onew said arriving next to him.

"Which one of these do you like?" Key said pointing to a rice cooker.

"We have a rice cooker" Onew looked at Key curiously.

"I know but its so slow, and I don't like using it, please can we buy a new one" Key looked at him blinking innocently.

"Go ahead" Onew sighed giving in quickly.

"Yay, thank you" Key hugged him. "Where's Yoogeun?" Key asked looking around frantically.

"He was just here" Onew said looking aswell.

"Onew your suppose to be watching him" Key punched on his arm. Key heard crying and ran towards it.

"Umma" Yoogeun cried.

"Are you lost?" A lady asked get closer to Yoogeun.

"Umma" Yoogeun cried again.

Key skidded to a stop in front of Yoogeun, falling to his knee's he pulled Yoogeun in to his arms "are you ok?"

"Yes, Umma" Yoogeun nodded in to Key's chest.

Key kissed Yoogeun's head and stood up, Key bowed slightly to the lady that was trying to help and thanked her. Key returned to Onew glaring at him.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Onew asked.

"He was terrified, how could you let him wonder off?" Key asked annoyed.

"Key you can't blame me" Onew exclaimed.

"Really? Because I do" Key sighed.

"He's four of course he's going to want to explore" Onew said.

"I know but you were meant to be watching him, this is why I wanted to come shopping alone" Key was angry.

"Fine" Onew said taking Yoogeun and leaving.

Key scoffed rolling his eyes. Key continued shopping trying to calm himself down.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the begining of June, Onew woke during the night hearing the rain outside against the window. He looked over at Key pushing the hair out of the younger boys face and sighing "2 months" Onew said to himself. Onew got out of bed and went to Yoogeun's room.

Yoogeun was sat shivering under his covers. Onew uncovered him "what happened, whats wrong?" Onew asked worried.

"There's something out there" Yoogeun held on to Onew.

"Outside?" Onew questioned.

"Yes" Yoogeun nodded.

"That's impossible, we're on the 7th floor" Onew said trying to sooth him.

"But I saw it" Yoogeun said crying.

"It's ok Appa's here now your safe" Onew said cradling him. "Why didn't you come in to us when you got scared?" Onew questioned.

"Too scared, what if it got in and got me" Yoogeun said afraid moving closer to Onew.

"Then you should've shouted, I would've been here sooner" Onew patted his head.

"I'm sorry Appa" Yoogeun pouted.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Onew kissed his head. "Should we have some warm milk before going back to sleep?" Onew asked.

"Yes, Appa" Yoogeun smiled.

Onew carried Yoogeun to the kitchen setting him down on the side carefully. Onew poured milk in to a saucepan as Yoogeun watched him fasinated. Onew placed Yoogeun at the table putting a cup of warm milk in front of him.

"Drink up and we'll go to bed" Onew said sitting next to him.

"Nyam" Yoogeun said sipping it carefully. Yoogeun put his head on the table and fell asleep. Onew laughed quietly before lifting Yoogeun and carrying him back to his bed laying him down next to Key. Key stirred at the movement.

"What's going on?" Key asked barely opening his eyes.

"It's ok go back to sleep" Onew said caressing his cheek.

"Yoogeun?" Key questioned.

"He got slightly scared, that's all I sorted it" Onew smiled at him reassuringly.

"Ok" Key hugged Yoogeun closer.

"Sleep well Key" Onew said laying down placing his arm around the two.

Key shot up in the morning shocked to find Yoogeun sleeping in between himself and Onew.

"Umma" Yoogeun said sleepily.

"Yes, Yoogeun" Key said turning to look at him.

"Wake Appa" Yoogeun said pointing to Onew.

"Go ahead" Key encouraged him.

Yoogeun stood up in the bed and patted Onew's shoulders. "Appa" Yoogeun called. Onew covered his head and turned over. Yoogeun proceeded trying to wake Onew up and ended up hitting him on the head, making Key laugh. "Appa wake up" Yoogeun jumped on him.

Onew wrapped his arms around Yoogeun "I'm awake" Onew yawned.

"Good morning" Key smiled at him.

"Morning" Onew said smiling back.

"When did Yoogeun get in to our bed?" Key questioned.

"Do you not remember?" Onew asked.

"No, why?" Key asked.

"He got scared last night, so I brought him in here" Onew answered.

"Scared of what?" Key asked.

"He thought something was outside, and was scared it would get him" Onew said slightly amused by it.


	38. Chapter 38

"This ties uncomfortable" Key complained.

"It's only for a few hours" Onew said pulling Key's hands away from the tie.

"I know, but I'm worried about Yoogeun" Key said pouting.

"Jonghyun's there he'll be fine" Onew said wanting to reassure Key.

"But he's back sleeping in our bed since he got scared a couple weeks ago" Key wanted to go back he didn't like the thought of being away while Yoogeun was scared.

"It'll do him good to be back in his own bed" Onew said holding Key's hand.

"I know, whose party are we going to?" Key asked trying to take his mind off of Yoogeun.

"Granpa's business partners son, he's a good friend of the family" Onew answered.

"So it's a business event?" Key asked.

"Not really, everyone who is attending are close family friends, there's a get together each year" Onew said.

"So everyone here know's you?" Key asked.

"Yes, you may recognise some of them too" Onew smiled at him.

"How?" Key couldn't stop asking questions.

"They were at our wedding, but don't worry if you don't recognise anyone" Onew laughed "what's with all the questions today?"

"I don't know" Key said resting his head on Onew's shoulder.

"We're almost there" Onew said kissing the top of Key's head.

"Do we have to go?" Key asked.

"Yes, hopefully you won't be too bored" Onew laughed quietly.

"It's fine I'll just talk business with them" Key joked.

"Are you ready?" Onew said stepping out of the car, he walked around the car and helped Key out holding his hand firmly. Key nodded. As they walked inside Key was amazed by the size of the place, Onew laughed at his reaction "We're quite late, so we'll go straight to our table and mingle later alright?" Key nodded again allowing himself to be pulled to their table by Onew.

Key ate their three course meal in silence while Onew chatted to the other's sat with them. "There's even dancing" Key said to himself.

"We could join them" Onew whispered to him.

"No, its ok" Key shook his head.

"Dance with me" Onew offered his hand. Key sighed and took his hand. "If your that unwilling" Onew started.

"No I want to" Key smiled.

"Good" Onew stood up and lead Key to the middle of the dance floor. Key was glad that they didn't draw to much attention. "Your getting better at dancing" Onew said with his hands on Key's hips.

"You think?" Key smiled as he placed his hands loosely around Onew's neck.

"Yes, it's too bad you really hate these functions else I would bring you to more of them" Onew said leading Key.

After a few hours of dancing and mingling, Key had to admit he was having some fun. It was getting late so Onew decided to take Key back to there hotel soon. The two walked out from the building and were waiting for their car.

"Key wait here I forgot my jacket inside" Onew said letting go of his hand and heading back inside.

Key stood waiting rubbing his arms to warm himself up. "So your the bitch who married Jinki" he heard a females voice from behind him. He turned slowly to face a woman with long black hair glaring at him.


	39. Chapter 39

"What did you say to me?" Key looked at the woman disgusted.

"And I thought he had some class" The woman spat out.

"Who are you?" Key asked.

"Did Onew not tell you about me?" She smirked.

"Why would he tell me about you, who are you?" Key asked again.

"I'm his past, and I'm going to take him away from you" She said walking closer to Key.

"Well good luck with that" Key chuckled.

"What you think I wont?" She asked.

"I think you can't" Key said knowing he could get to her.

"That's where your wrong, he doesn't love you" She said spitefully.

"I'm not wrong, he's married to me of course he loves me" Key said completely regretting his words knowing it wasn't the truth.

"Bitch" She shouted slapping Key "he's mine".

Onew pulled the woman away from Key "are you ok?" Onew asked worried caressing Key's cheek.

"I'm fine" Key told him.

"What were you thinking?" Onew shouted at the girl.

"Jinki-oppa" She said cutely grabbing on to his arm.

"Get off of me Krystal" Onew said pulling his arm away making the girl fall to the ground "We never even dated four years ago properly so get a grip, I'm married now".

"I wont accept this he's a man you can't love him" Krystal said getting up, trying to get around Onew to get to Key.

"Krystal, Key is my wife and I love him, you have to stop this it's gone on for too long" Onew said grabbing Key's hand and leading him away.

Key smirked looking back at her "look's like he's mine" Key said getting closer to Onew.

Onew and Key got in the car. "Who the hell was that?" Key asked.

"A family friend we dated for like a week, she became clingly so I broke it off she didn't except it well, she returned to America but everytime she comes back to Korea, she shows up at these events and begs me to get back together with her" Onew explained.

"Ah, so this is the first time she's seen you with someone else?" Key asked.

"I've had dates, but none that ever lated longer than my time with her so your different" Onew answered.

"Do you not feel sorry for her?" Key questioned.

"At the begining I did, but now no she's got in my way so many times that now I just find her annoying, she deserves everything she gets" Onew told him "Don't feel sorry for her she'll be fine".

"I don't" Key smiled.

"Good" Onew said putting his arm around Key.

"Onew" Key said.

"What is it?" Onew asked.

Key sighed "Nothing don't worry" Key snuggled his head in to Onew's chest.

"Sleep I'll wake you when we get to the hotel" Onew said wrapping both arms around Key tightly not wanting to let him go.


	40. Chapter 40

It was the begining of July and Key finally got the courage to tell Taemin the truth.

"Taemin" Key was smiling happily as he walked in to Taemin's hospital room. "Yah, lock the door in future" Key said covering his eyes from the sight of Minho and Taemin kissing quite passionately.

Taemin laughed "Key call ahead in future". Minho blushed looking to the ground.

"Yea I think I might just do that" Key said sitting down beside Taemin's bed.

"So Key why are you here?" Taemin asked.

"Am I not aloud to stop by and see you" Key smiled.

"No, what do you want?" Taemin giggled.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you alone" Key said looking at Minho.

"I guess that's my cue to leave" Minho said standing up. "I'll be back later tonight" Minho said kissing Taemin gently.

"Good bye Minho" Key interrupted their kiss.

"Bye Key" Minho said leaving. "Tonight" Minho winked at Taemin.

Taemin blushed, looking to Key "why are you here? Is something wrong?" Taemin asked suddenly panicked.

"Nothing's wrong calm down" Key said moving so he was sat next to Taemin on the bed. "You two are really cute you know that" Key said trying to buy himself time.

"You come all the way here, interrupt us, send him away and then tell me we're cute I don't think that's why your here" Taemin said laughing.

"I have something to tell you" Key smiled.

"Ok what is it?" Taemin asked.

"Your insurance never paid out" Key sighed.

"Eh? Then how am I here, you were exhausted just paying for my old bills Key are we in debt?" Taemin asked worried.

"No we're not in debt, Onew he..." Key didn't want to say anymore.

"Onew pays for everything, is that why you married him? Do you even love him?" Taemin asked.

"No, that's not it I wouldn't marry him for money" Key began to cry knowing he was lying again.

"Key" Taemin hugged him "I don't understand".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" Key said sobbing.

"Onew he pays for my hospital treatment right?" Taemin asked, Key nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed, I promised our parents I would look after you and I was struggling to do it, so when Onew came along my prayers were answered, he told me he would look after us no matter what it costs, but it wasn't my own money that was paying for you and I couldn't tell you" Key admitted to him.

"Key you do look after me, you've always looked after me, Onew he love's you so of course he's going to want to look after you, but how does Onew pay for this?" Taemin comforted Key.

"I thought I told you Onew was rich" Key said sniffling. Taemin shook his head. "I'm sorry I lied to you Taemin" Key said hugging him.

"It's not like it was a bad lie, but why are you telling me now?" Taemin asked.

"I wanted to" Key smiled. "I felt bad for lying to my baby brother" Key joked.

"Yah! I'm 16 not a baby" Taemin whined.

"Your 9 years younger than me you will always be my baby brother" Key said ruffling his hair.


	41. Chapter 41

"Why is Yoogeun staying with Jonghyun for the night?" Key asked getting out of the shower.

'_Because there's only a month left_' Onew said to himself "Am I not allowed to want to treat my wife?"

"It's not like I don't mind being treated, but I don't understand what made you take me so suddenly" Key smiled at him.

"Just get ready, the car's picking us up in half an hour" Onew smiled back.

"I'll be ready" Key said picking out clothes.

Key was embarrassed when they got to the restaurant, Onew had his arm around Key's waist and the entire restaurant stared at them. The two sat down opposite eachother.

"Key" Onew said handing him 11 roses.

"Thank you" Key said smelling them.

"Your champagne sir" The waiter said presenting the bottle to Onew.

"Thank you" Onew said taking the bottle, he opened it while Key watched the waiter walk away.

"Onew" Key said hesitantly.

"Yes" Onew smiled.

"We don't have menu's" Key said looking around.

"We don't need menu's" Onew chuckled.

"Oh, are we not eating here?" Key said confused.

"We are, I've already ordered" Onew grinned.

"So I don't get a choice" Key was still slightly confused.

"Nope, but trust me you'll love it" Onew said placing his hand on top of Keys.

"Ok" Key smiled slightly.

Returning to the apartment Key continuously giggled unable to handle his alcohol well. Onew supported Key as he took his shoes off and then lead him to the sofa.

"Sit" Onew pushed him "I'm going to get you water" he said going to the kitchen.

"Onew" Key slurred.

"I'm here" Onew sat next to him and placed a glass of water on the table.

"Onew" Key giggled.

"Yes Key" Onew smiled at him.

"Onew" Key said moving to straddle him.

"Key, what are you..." Onew was stunned.

Key leant down and whispered "I've been wanting this for awhile now" running his hands over Onew's chest. Key kissed Onew's neck.

"Key, do you understand what you're doing?" Onew said stopping him.

"Yes, I want you" Key kissed Onew lightly.

"Stop, Key" Onew was trying to control himself.

"Why?" Key said undoing Onew's shirt.

"Your drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you" Onew said pushing Key off so he was sat next to him.

"Are you mad?" Key asked hugging on to Onew.

"No" Onew turned to see Key they were only inch's apart.

Key closed the gap kissing Onew again. Onew took control caressing Key's face, he bit Key's lower lip pulling it so he would open his mouth allowing Onew to explore more. Onew let his tongue slwoly move together with Key's. They were interrupted as Onew's phone rang, he pulled away from Key giving him a small peck before answering his phone.

Onew sat back and felt Key begin to kiss along his neck up to his ear, he sighed he wanted to go back to abusing those lips. As he continued talking he felt Key's head hit his shoulder, he took a deep breath and sighed hanging up the phone.

"Key you have no idea what you're doing to me" Onew said lying Key down and kissing his forehead. Onew watched Key for a little while until he saw Key start to cry in his sleep, he lifted Key and took him to their bedroom, placing him gently on the bed not knowing why Key was crying.


	42. Chapter 42

Key sat in Yoogeun's bedroom watching him sleep while waiting for Onew to return home from work. Key couldn't help but cry thinking Onew would kick him out in less than a month and he had no where to go.

"Key what's wrong?" Onew asked seeing Key crying. Key got up and hugged Onew in the doorway. "Key" Onew said pushing the hair out of Key's face.

"I'm sorry" Key cried.

"Key please your worrying me" Onew said putting his arms around Key's waist.

"Sorry, I'm fine" Key sniffed.

"Key" Onew wiped his tears away.

"I have to go see Taemin" Key told him.

"Ok, do you want me to go with you?" Onew asked.

Key nodded "Yes, I don't want to let go".

"Ok" Onew kissed the top of Key's head before releasing him and taking his hand and leading him to Yoogeun. Onew lifted Yoogeun gently trying not to wake him.

"Umma" Yoogeun reached out.

"I'm here, we're going to visit Taemin" Key said patting his head. Yoogeun just nodded as Onew carried him to the car.

Key let go of Onew's hand and ran in to Taemin's room hugging him. "No Minho?" Key asked pulling back from him.

"He, just went to get us drinks" Taemin said smiling.

"Umma" Yoogeun said pulling on Key's trouser leg "Why is Taemin always in bed?" he asked looking up at Taemin.

Key lifted Yoogeun and sat him next to Taemin on the bed "Taemin's sick, you know when you were sick you had to stay in bed, well Taemin's a lot sicker so he has to stay in bed until he gets well again" Key explained hoping Yoogeun would understand.

Yoogeun moved and kissed Taemin's cheek "get better soon" he said and hugged him.

"Your so cute" Taemin pinched his cheeks.

"You were crying before we came right?" Key asked.

"Yes" Taemin sighed.

"You still don't know why?" Key smiled.

"No, and you said you would tell me if I continued crying on this day" Taemin pouted.

Onew looked at the two questioningly "Key what's going on?" he asked.

"Every year on this day Taemin and I both cry, I wouldn't tell him what he was crying for since I thought it would make him worse, it sort of just got programmed in from when he was young to cry on this day" Key smiled between them "Ah, look Minho's here".

"Key" Onew and Taemin said in sync.

"Minho how are you?" Key asked.

"Ok, what's why are you here, do you know why Taemin's crying?" Minho asked.

"Yes he does, and he was just about to tell us when you walked in" Taemin said holidng out his hand so that Minho would take it.

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting go ahead Key" Minho said sitting beside Taemin and holding his hand.

"Fine" Key sighed "seven years ago today our parents died" he said slowly.

"What?" Taemin said shocked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Key said holding back his tears.

"You told me they died in October" Taemin let his tears roll down his face.

"This was always favourite time of year I didn't want to ruin it, I knew if I had told you, you would've been crying for more than just a day, I wanted to protect you Taemin" Key said hoping he would understand why he had to hide it.

"Why do you keep lying to me Key?" Taemin pouted hugging Minho.

"No Taemin it's not like that" Key pleaded.

Taemin hugged Key tightly "Don't lie to me again".

Key hugged him back "I won't, I promise".


	43. Chapter 43

Onew watched Key in the kitchen admiring the view.

"Key" Onew whispered.

"Did you say something?" Key said turning to face him.

"Ah, yes I wanted to..." Onew stopped sighing.

"What do you want to do?" Key asked.

_You_ Onew thought to himself immediantly shaking the thought away. "Have a picnic" Onew said since it was the first thing he thought of.

"It's raining" Key gestured out the window.

"I know, we can do it in the living room" Onew suggested.

"What?" Key looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We can push everything out of the way and set a blanket on the floor, we could make like a den for Yoogeun to play in" Onew insisted.

"Onew are you sick" Key joked putting a hand on Onew's forehead.

Onew took Key's hand away and stared at him, the two were absorbed in each other as they began to lean in.

"UMMA" Yoogeun shrieked interrupting them.

Key quickly ran to him, finding a broken vase and Yoogeun with a deep cut on his arm sobbing. Onew followed him sighing since they were interrupted. "Hospital" Key said lifting Yoogeun up wrapping his arm in a towel.

Key sat in the back of the car holding Yoogeun trying to calm him down as Onew speeded his way to the hospital.

Key walked up to the front desk in a panic. "Take a seat we'll call you when it's his turn" The nurse smiled to him.

"Bitch you..." Key was interrupted as Onew put a hand over his mouth.

"See him now" Onew said sternly putting a wad of cash on the counter.

"Come this way" The nurse gestured.

"You go in, I'm going to wait out here" Onew said to Key before kissing Yoogeun's forehead.

Onew took out his phone and dialled Jonghyun "Hello?"

_"Hello boss"_ Jonhyun answered.

"Is the thing I ordered here yet?" Onew asked.

_"Yes, it arrived at the office an hour ago"_ Jonghyun informed him.

"Can you have it sent to my apartment now" Onew asked.

_"Of course, I'll have a messenger pick it up and send it over, will you be there to collect it?" _Jonghyun asked.

"No, I'm at the hospital, but can you have him leave the box in my door way" Onew told him.

_"Um, sure, are you ok boss?" _Jonghyun asked concerned.

"I'm fine Yoogeun had a small accident and is being treated now" Onew said worried.

_"Oh, well I hope he's fine and I'll get the packaged delivered right away" _Jonghyun said.

"Thank you bye" Onew hung up. Onew stood up seeing Key come out of the room "how is he?"

"He has to have two stiches, he wants you" Key said pouting.

"Ok" Onew hugged Key.

"Are we doing something wrong?" Key asked.

"What do you mean?" Onew said confused.

"He keeps getting hurt or lost I must be doing something wrong" Key said sadly.

"No, Key no your not, we're not", Onew put his hands on Key's face making them look at each other "these thing's happen it does not mean we're doing something wrong, Key your a great Mum you can't blame yourself, now come on our son needs us" Onew pecked Key's lips and then walked in to the treatment room.


	44. Chapter 44

As they returned home from the hospital, Onew carried Yoogeun making him laugh and giggle in the elavator.

"Were you expecting a delivery?" Key asked looking at the bok in front of their door way.

"Yes" Onew ansered plainly.

"Oh, ok what is it?" Key asked picking it up so he could get to the door.

"You'll find out" Onew smiled pushing him in to the apartment.

"Ok" Key said placing the box upright on the floor. "I'm going to clean the vase, go play with Yoogeun in his room" Key smiled.

"Alright" Onew said picking up the box and taking it in to Yoogeun's bedroom with him. "Do you want to see what Appa bought you?" Onew placed Yoogeun and the box on the bed.

"Yes" Yoogeun nodded excitedly.

Onew opened the box and pulled out Pikachu pajama's and plush. Yoogeun grabbed them excitedly, "Should we out them on and show Umma" Onew said undoing the button's on the pajama's.

"Yes" Yoogeun said happily. Onew helped him change and then he went running off to find Key. "I'm a power ranger" He shouted. Onew couldn't help but laugh.

Key walked in with Yoogeun behind him "a power ranger and I thought he was Pikachu" Key smiled sitting on Onew's lap.

"That's what I was thinking" Onew laughed locking his arms around Key's waist watching Yoogeun play in his Pikachu pajama's.

"Do you still want that picnic?" Key asked picking up the Pikachu plush that was on the bed.

"No" Onew said leaning his head on Key's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Key asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Onew spoke feeling Key shiver at his breath on his neck.

"Umma" Yoogeun tugged on Key's trouser leg.

Key lifted him and hugged him on his lap. "Heavy" Onew laughed.

"We can go" Key said starting to stand up.

"No" Onew hugged him tighter "let's stay like this".

"He's asleep" Key said looking down on Yoogeun.

"I'm not surprised it's been a busy morning" Onew smiled watching Key's face.

"It's good that he's in his pajama's then right?" Key smiled and looked to Onew who was only inche's away.

"Yea" Onew loosened his grip on Key so he could put Yoougeun in bed.

They both sat watching Yoogeun for awhile, before Onew got up lifting Key with him.

"Put me down" Key said scared.

"It's such a small height there's no need to be scared" Onew said walking out of Yoogeun's room and towards the living room.

"But I am so put me down" Key said trying to sound confident.

Onew placed Key gently on the sofa.


	45. Chapter 45

There was less than two weeks left and Key was worried what would happen. Key began to look for jobs that he could do that would earn him a lot of money. Key sighed as he watched Yoogeun watch tv.

"Yoogeun" Key said patting the spot next to him.

"Yes Umma" Yoogeun said sitting by him.

"You know Umma loves you right?" Key asked hugging the small child.

"Yes" Yoogeun nodded.

"I'll love you no matter what happens" Key told him.

"What's wrong Umma?" Yoogeun asked innocently.

"It's nothing" Key let him go "carry on watching tv".

"Key" Onew called as he got home from work.

"In here" Key shouted.

"We have guests" Onew said.

"Coming" Key got up and went to great them. "Hello Granpa" Key bowed smiling "please come in".

They sat down in the living room, Key turned the tv down earning a groan from Yoogeun.

"Why are you here?" Onew asked.

"Don't be so rude to your elders" Jun said to him.

"Sorry" Onew said sarcastically.

"It's your first wedding aniversary soon isn't it?" Jun asked.

"Yes" Onew and Key answered together.

"Jinki, is there anything you want?" Jun offered.

"Yes, I'll email you assistant with the details" Onew smiled.

"Kibum, what about you?" Jun asked.

"No, thank you, I have everything I want" Key answered.

"Jinki why are you not more like Kibum" Jun said exasperated

"Because I'm spoilt" Onew answered.

"Are you enjoying looking after Yoogeun" Jun asked.

"Do you only have questions?" Onew laughed.

"Yes now answer them" Jun said.

"Yes we love him" Onew answered annoyed.

"Be more sincere Jinki" Jun sighed.

"What's this visit really about?" Onew asked.

"Let's talk alone" Jun answered.

"Yoogeun, come here" Key said standing up "should we go see what we can cook" Key lifted him exiting the room, Key glanced questioningly at Onew who shrugged slightly. Key paced the kitchen wanting to know what they were talking about. After a while Key sat down and helped Yoogeun colour in a picture.

Onew walked through in to the kitchen smiling "come say goodbye" he said lifting Yoogeun over his shoulder causing him to giggle.

Key bowed to Jun without saying a word. As soon as he left Key bombarded Onew with question's, which were ignored.


	46. Chapter 46

_Key and Onew had just put Yoogeun to bed, though Key was still annoyed that Onew wouldn't tell him what Jun had wanted._

_"Key" Onew said sitting on the bed, not getting a reply he sighed "Key don't ignore me, sit!"_

_"What?" Key answered sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"Key" Onew pulled him closer "I got my inheritance"._

_"That's what he wanted to talk about?" Key questioned._

_"Yes, he said that I've finally found someone that's good for me and that he's proud that I found... love" Onew finally said after a long pause._

_Key just stared at him not knowing how to respond, but soon he felt him self leaning towards Onew. Onew leaned in too, caressing Key's face and placing one hand on his waist lightly. Key hesitantly put his arms around Onew's neck. The two shared a pure innocent kiss. Key added more pressure never before having felt the sensation. Onew was glad Key was responding and decided to take it slightly further, licking Key's bottom lip making him gasp. Onew gently pushed his tongue into the younger's mouth, Key didn't know what to do so he tried following Onew's lead. Onew pulled Key so that he was sat in his lap. Key moved himself so his legs were either side of Onew's hips._

_"Umma..." Yoogeun said pushing open the door. The two looked at him shocked. "I can't sleep" Yoogeun said rubbing his eyes._

_Key pushed himself off of Onew and walked over to Yoogeun "I'll read to you"._

_"Thank you Umma" Yoogeun said walking back to his room._

It was the middle of the night and Key woke up from his sleep he rolled over to find Onew's side of the bed empty, he sighed knowing he would wake up tomorrow and it would be only three day's until their wedding aniversary.

Key rolled back over in to his previous postion and noticed the bathroom light was on, but the door was slightly open, so he got out of bed to turn off the light. As he approached he heard muffled noises. He peeked through the door and saw Onew jerking himself off. Key gasped covering his mouth.

"Ah, ungh, hah" Onew panted moaning trying to keep his voice quiet. Key began to back away from the door listening to Onew's moans. "Ah, ah ah Key" Onew moaned his names, grabbing Key's attention. Key moved back to see Onew better "Key, ung, uh ah". Key watched Onew and felt himself become hard at what was in front of him. Key watched as Onew climaxed, cumming all over his hand while saying Key's name.

Key walked back to the bed dazed, he lay face down so when Onew came in he wouldn't notice his painful erection that he was hoping would go away. Key buried his head in his pillow trying not to cry _'why? can he not even think of a girl anymore that he has to use me to jack off to, he could have someone much more beautiful'_ he thought to himself though he knew it made no sense.


	47. Chapter 47

"Key, Key wake up" Onew shook him. Key shot up shaking. "Key are you ok?" Onew said holding his upper arms.

"I'm fine, bad dream" Key said pushing Onew's arms off "I'm going to shower" he said getting out of bed.

"Alright, are you still coming in to the office with me today?" Onew asked.

"Yes, Yoogeun wants to play with Jonghyun" Key smiled slightly "Oh, and do you have any part-times jobs on offer at the moment?" Key asked.

"You want a job" Onew said confused.

"No, Taemin mentioned that Minho was looking for part-time jobs I was just wandering if you could offer" Key explained.

"There might be something we can check later" Onew smiled.

"Thanks" Key said walking in to the bathroom. Key froze inside the bathroom remembering what he had witnessed inside the nigth before. Key stepped inside the shower trying to ignore the thoughts he was having about Onew. He gave in to his thoughts and pictured Onew in this bathroom before starting to stroke himself moaning Onew's name, it only took Key a few strokes before he released in his hand having it washed away by the flow of the shower.

"Let me know when your ready to leave" Onew said to Key as he got out of the shower.

"I will" Key smiled weakly. Called walked out a while later "I'm ready".

As they arrived in the office Onew walked with his arm around Key's waist holding him close. Key was watching Onew's face tracing each detail with his eyes.

"Yoogeun" Onew called making the boy catch up.

"Appa" Yoogeun said smiling.

"Look whose here already" Onew said pointing to Jonghyun's desk.

"Jonghyun" Yoogeun screamed running towards him, getting weird looks from others in the office.

Key laughed. "Key are you happy?" Onew asked.

"Yes" Key nodded.

"Good, I'm glad" Onew kissed his head. "Morning Jonghyun" Onew said smiling.

"Morning boss" Jonghyun said checking his desk "Your messages" he handed them over.

"Yoogeun" Key said sitting on the floor next to him "who do you like better Appa or Jonghyun?" He asked smiling up at the two.

Yoogeun hesitated "Jonghyun" he giggled. Jonghyun and Key both laughed patting his head, Onew sighed.

"Don't be sad Onew, I still love you" Key immediantly looked back at Yoogeun.

"Your my wife, you have to love me" Onew joked "lets see how you like it, Yoogeun who do you like better Jonghyun or Umma?" He asked.

"Umma" Yoogeun answered hugging Key.

Key stuck his tongue out at both of them. "See I'm better than both of you" Key said smiling.

"That's just great Key" Onew said bitterly walking to his office.

"He seems angry" Jonghyun commented.

"He'll be fine" Key smiled worried "It's our aniversary in three days, I don't know what to get him" Key sighed leaning his back against Jonghyun's desk.

"I'm sure anything you get him would be good" Jonghyun commented.

"He has everything, what could he possibly want?" Key said to himself.


	48. Chapter 48

After returning from lunch with Onew, Key was sat at Jonghyun's desk while he played with Yoogeun, giving them both chance to think.

"I've decided to do it" Jonghyun said as he returned with Yoogeun.

"Do what?" Key asked.

"Get a job to do with childcare, I know now its what I want" Jonghyun smiled.

"That's great Jonghyun" Key smiled too.

"Key thank you" Jonghyun said sincerely.

"What did I do?" Key asked.

"You reminded me of what I really want" Jonghyun grinned "but it may take awhile, to get my licences so I might be here for a little while longer" he pouted.

"I'm sure you'll get a job soon enough" Key reassured _'I'll make sure of it'_ Key thought to himself. Jonghyun just smiled. "Here do your job, I'm going to give these to Onew, oh and why don't you try and find a second assistant for him, this job is too hard for one person" Key smiled walking towards Onew's door.

"Onew" Key knocked.

"Come in" Onew called "You didn't just walk in?"

"Oh, I wasn't thinking" Key sighed shutting the door behind him.

"What are you thinking?" Onew asked.

"That I saw you last night" Key gulped blushing.

"What?" Onew said wide-eyed.

"In the bathroom" Key said staring at Onew.

"Key what did you see?" Onew asked.

"You were giving yourself a hand-job while m..moaning m..my nam..e" Key stuttered.

"Dammit Key" Onew said standing up and walking towards him, Key backed away until he was against a wall.

"Onew" Key said scared.

"You were never meant to see that" Onew said in Key's ear.

"Why were you calling my name?" Key asked avoiding looking in Onew's eyes.

"It's been a long year Key, you walk around in just a towel how is a guy suppose to react" Onew lied wanting to hurt Key.

Key tried pushing Onew away "I get it, aren't you glad its over soon" the words fell out of Key's mouth.

Onew punched the wall next to Keys head, Key yelped "Key you have no idea" he said through gritted teeth. "Leave now" Onew said walking back to his desk. Key obeyed as he reached the door he looked back at Onew "Key I'm sorry" he whispered to himself.

"Everything alright Key" Jonghyun asked.

"Everythings fine, I'm take Yoogeun shopping" Key said taking Yoogeun away from Jonghyun.

"I thought you were here all day?" Jonghyun questioned.

"Well, I changed my mind" Key smiled.

"Alright have fun" Jonghyun said.

"Yoogeun say bye-bye" Key said allowing Yoogeun to hug Jonghyun. "Jonghyun, on second thought's can you get me a car and a driver?" Key asked.

"Of course" Jonghyun picked up the phone.

Key put Yoogeun in his lap "I'm just going to the toilet".

Key returned to Jonghyun's desk "Yoogeun come on, we're leaving" Key said taking his hand.

"No, I want to stay" Yoogeun pouted clinging on to Jonghyun.

"Yoogeun, please if you come with me now, Appa will bring you to work two days next week so you can play with Jonghyun longer" Key bribed him.

"Ok" Yoogeun said excitedly holding on to Key's hand.


	49. Chapter 49

Onew slept at the office, not wanting to make Key feel uncomfortable by going home. Onew finally decided to return home.

"Jonghyun, do you mind looking after Yoogeun tongiht?" Onew asked.

"Of course not" Jonghyun smiled.

"Thanks, will you keep him until the morning?" Onew sighed.

"Sure" Jonghyun answered.

"Come on then" Onew said ready to leave.

"Now?" Jonghyun questioned.

"What you rather be sat at that desk?" Onew laughed.

"Coming" Jonghyun said walking after him.

The two were silent on the way to Onew's apartment. "I'm home" Onew called.

"In here" Key said just loudly enough for him to here.

"Jonghyun is taking Yoogeun for the night" Onew said as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Why?" Key asked.

"Because we have to talk" Onew said staring at him.

"Fine, I'll get him ready" Key walked past him. "Hello Jonghyun" Key greeted him dully. "Yoogeun, do you want to stay with Jonghyun tonight?" Key asked walking in to his room.

"Yes" Yoogeun smiled happily.

"Do you want your Pikachu pajama's?" Key asked putting other clothes in to a bag for him.

"Here" Yoogeun passed them to Key.

"Go grab your toothbrush from the bathroom" Key patted his head.

"Well have fun" Onew said as he passed Jonghyun the bag Key had packed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yoogeun" Key kissed his head.

"Night Umma" Yoogeun kissed his cheek. Onew closed the door waving at the two.

Key walked back towards the kitchen. "Key" Onew walked after him "don't walk away".

"I'm cooking" Key said quietly.

"Face me" Onew said annoyed.

"Sit" Key said.

Onew obeyed "I'm sat now what?"

"Eat" Key put a plate in front of Onew. Onew sighed "please eat" Key sounded desperate.

"I'm not hungry" Onew said pushing the plate away.

"Fine" Key took the plate away and dumped it in the sink breaking the plate.

"Key" Onew grabbed his wrist.

"Let go" Key said trying to pull his wrist away. Onew tightened his grip and pulled the stuggling Key in to the bedroom and pushed him on to the bed. Key whimpered and back away. "What are you going to do?" Key asked.

"What do you dream about me doing?" Onew smirked.

"My dreams" Key gulped "what do you know about my dreams?"

"I know you had to take a cold shower after" Onew said seductively, "you've never done this before right?" Onew smirked.

"No, please Onew don't" Key was backed up against the head board.

"Has no one ever touched you like this?" Onew asked stroking Key's clothed member.

"Ah, no" Key was afraid to run away, he didn't know how to stop Onew.

"Cute" Onew kissed Key lightly, Key gasped giving Onew the access he wanted. Key tried to use his tongue to fight Onew away but Onew over dominated him quickly.


	50. Chapter 50 SMUT

_"Cute" Onew kissed Key lightly, Key gasped giving Onew the access he wanted. Key tried to use his tongue to fight Onew away but Onew over dominated him quickly._

"On..ew" Key tried to talk but Onew's lips kept meeting his own.

"I'll be gentle I promise" Onew whispered biting and licking Key's ear.

Key trembled at Onew's touch, he was unable to get the courage to push the man he loved away, he had dreamt of this moment how sweet and romantic he had wanted it to be.

Key wrapped his legs around Onew's waist "see you want it don't you" Onew said seductively as he kissed down Key's neck and along his collar bone.

"I want it" Key mumbled.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" Onew said as he pulled Key's top off, throwing it away, he put his hands around Key's lower back and ran them higher making Key's back arch as Onew placed butterfly kisses all over his chest. He pulled back and looked at Key's face he was blushing hard and his eyes were shut tight, his lips slightly parted as he panted.

Onew removed Key's trousers and boxers leaving him naked. Key tried covering himself "don't look" he said burying his face in to a pillow.

"Key your so beautiful" Onew said pulling Key's hand away so he could see everything. Onew removed his own shirt and then gripped Key's member at the base and slowly began pumping, gaining moans from Key everytime he hit the slit. He leaned down and began to lick Key's nipples, biting them gently. Onew began pumping faster and with more pressure.

"No, I'm... cum.." Key moaned as he came in Onew's hand. Onew smirked and began licking the cum off of his fingers.

Onew removed his painfully tight trousers. Key's eyes widened as he saw how hard Onew was "like what you see?" he whispered seductively. Onew kissed Key passionately shocked when he returned the kiss, but he didn't question it and just kissed harder as he straddled Key and began lightly rubbing their members together.

Onew ran his hands down his chest and round to his back pressing Key's body flush against his own. Key put his arms around Onew's neck not wanting to let go of the pleasure that Onew was causing. Onew slid one hand down and cupped Key's ass cheek before spreading them and inserting a finger. Key threw his hand back screaming in pain.

"st..op" Key screamed.

"Shh, you'll feel good soon" Onew said caressing his face as he added another finger. He began thrusting them slowly in and out.

"On..new I can..t.. AHH" Key screamed out in pleasure as Onew found his prostate "again" he breathed, Onew smiled and pushed his fingers in again hitting the same spot now over and over as he used his free hand to rub their member's together the tips touching leaking pre-cum. Key gripped the bedsheets as the pleasure overwhelmed him. They climaxed together shooting cum all over their stomach's calling each others name.

Onew coated his member in the cum getting it ready to enter Key, he pulled out his fingers and Key hissed at the loss "I'll replace it with something better" Onew smirked as he alligned himself to Keys entrance.

"Onew don't" Key pleaded.

"It'll hurt at first but I promise you'll feel good" Onew said as he pushed the head inside, though he had prepared Key it was still his first time so he knew it would hurt him. Onew kissed him to try and take away from the pain he was causing as he thrust the rest of the way in. He gave Key time to adjust before he would move, he felt Key clench his whole tighter before relaxing and moving his hips.

Onew was surprised by this but began moving so that he was slamming into Key hard. "AHH, it hurts" Key grunted mixing the sound with his moans. Onew moaned as Key clenched his walls making it tighter for Onew to move. Key groaned as he ran his fingers through Onew's hair pushing it out of his face so he could see the man he was in love with. Onew smiled at him lovingly. Key closed his eyes and kissed Onew gently. Onew didn't push the kiss further but just kept the feeling of Key kissing him freely.

A moan ripped from Key's throat and Onew knew he had hit his prostate, Onew began stroking Key in time with his thrusts.

"Onew, Onew" Key repeated his name as he came in Onew's hand.

Onew hit Key's prostate once more gaining another loud moan, and Onew rode out his orgasm as he came in Key "Key god Key". Onew pulled out and collapsed next to Key. Key passed out from exhaustion, Onew covered them both and hugged Key until he fell asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Onew woke up and showered cleaning the sweat and cum off of himself. As he walked into the bedroom he watched Key sleep before getting dressed and walking in to the kitchen, he had woken up since he knew Jonghyun would return with Yoogeun soon and he didn't want Key to have to move yet.

He heard a knock on the door knowing it would be Jonghyun he made sure the bedroom door was closed. He opened the door and Yoogeun ran hugging his leg.

"Did you have fun with Jonghyun?" Onew asked lifting Yoogeun in to his arms.

"Yes Appa" Yoogeun hugged him tightly.

"I have to be going" Jonghyun passed Onew Yoogeun's bag "oh and he refused to eat breakfast said he wanted his Umma's cooking".

"Thanks Jonghyun" Onew laughed as Yoogeun meronged Jonghyun while waving goodbye. Onew put Yoogeun down and shut the door.

"Umma" Yoogeun shouted running towards the bedroom.

"Wait" Onew stopped him and carried him to the kitchen "Let Umma sleep a little while longer" he placed Yoogeun down "how about Appa cooks cereal instead?"

Yoogeun puffed his cheeks "cereal doesn't need cooking silly Appa".

"Your so clever" Onew laughed and ruffled his hair. He placed a bowl of cereal in front of him and began pouring the milk, when he heard a thump from the bedroom.

"Umma" Yoogeun said trying to get up.

"Yoogeun stay here and eat" Onew smiled and walked to the bedroom finding Key on his knee's covered barely by a sheet and Onew could see his cum leaking out of Key's hole. "Where are you going?" Onew asked as he lifted Key.

"Bath" Key didn't try and get away from Onew for fear he would be dropped. Onew walked him in to the bathroom and placed Key down and started running a bath for him.

"I'll place you in the bath in a second, I'm just going to check on Yoogeun" Onew kissed Key's forehead and left him returning to the kitchen. "Your finished already?" Onew said shocked. Yoogeun nodded taking the last bite. Onew placed Yoogeun in front of the tv, letting him choose what he wanted to watch as he played with his toys before going back to Key.

"Onew, it hurts" Key winced as Onew placed him in the hot water.

"I know, I'm sorry" Onew whispered. "Relax for awhile, it should ease the pain, call for me if you need anything" Onew said as he started to walk away.

Onew was playing with Yoogeun in the living room when Key walked in limping. Yoogeun ran at him almost knocking him over, Onew luckily caught him and back hugged him supporting him as he lifted Yoogeun. Key winced in pain.

"Are you having fun with Appa?" Key asked as he put Yoogeun down and allowed Onew to help him on to the sofa.

"Yes" Yoogeun sat next to him happily.

"Don't you have something for Umma?" Onew asked.

"Umma I painted for you" Yoogeun said running off to get the picture.

"Onew we..." Key stopped as Yoogeun came back into the room and handed him the picture "is this the three of us?"

"Yes" Yoogeun smiled.

"Who are the other three?" Key asked confused looking at the blobs on the page.

"Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho" Yoogeun pointed to them.

"This is great Yoogeun" Key hugged and kissed him.

"Yoogeun do you want to watch a movie with me and Umma?" Onew asked. Yoogeun nodded "go on then go choose a movie". "I forgot to mention Minho started work at the office this morning it's only a mail room job but if he does well he'll be able to progress" Onew smiled.

"Thank you" Key held his hand lovingly.

The three were comfy on the couch Onew sat up with Key's head on his lap, Yoogeun curled up laid next to Key.


	52. Chapter 52

"What are you cooking?" Onew asked walking in to the kitchen.

"I ordered chicken, so just some rice and kimchi to go with it" Key answered as the doorbell went "that's probably the food".

"Ok" Onew walked answering the door.

They sat down to eat in the living room, since Yoogeun was watching a third movie. Onew had his arm around Key's waist not wanting to let him move away.

"He's asleep" Key motioned to Yoogeun.

"It's still early" Onew said.

"I guess, put him to bed" Key sat up away from Onew so he could move.

Onew sighed and lifted Yoogeun and took him in to his room and placed him under the covers before returning to Key in the living room.

Key was getting up slowly "Where are you going?" Onew asked.

"Bed" Key asnwered.

"Oh, ok" Onew didn't know where to place himself.

"Are you coming?" Key said as he passed Onew.

"I'll just be a minute" Onew said trying to compose himself. By the time Onew got in to the bedroom Key was already curled up on the bed.

"It's cold Onew" Key bit his lip feeling ridiculous.

Onew took a deep breath and smiled getting in to bed "I'm here".

Key snuggled into Onew's chest and placed Onew's arm around himself. The two didn't say a word after that just lay there thinking.

Key's thoughts '_I'll wake up really early, just take the nessicity's and leave, it'll be easier this way if I don't see him, then we don't have to talk I don't have to lie about my feelings and have him reject me. Onew I love you, I never wanted this year to end, I'm sorry I broke the rules I made. I'm so glad I married you, I'm so glad you were my first, dammit why do you make me feel like this, its not fair and now I have to leave you and Yoogeun. I wish I could take him with me but I won't even be able to support myself. I'm going to dissapoint Taemin I lied to him, I've been lying to him he's going to hate me, how am I meant to pay for his new treatment now I have to leave everything he ever bought me I can't take advantage of his money any longer_' his worrying thoughts took over and he began to shake in Onew's embrace, the embrace he would miss so much.

Onew's thoughts '_He hasn't pushed me away, I thought for sure after last night he would never allow me to touch him again. I love you Key, I will prove that tomorrow, I promise. The rings, where did I put the rings? Ah, wait their in my suit jacket. I hope he likes my proposal, how could he not its from me. Key I can't wait for tomorrow it's going to be perfect just like you_' Onew hugged Key tighter as he started to stir.


	53. Chapter 53

Key woke up really early and wriggled out of Onew's grip and got out of bed. He collected the things he would need. He sat gently on the edge of the bed so not to wake Onew.

"I'll miss you Onew" Key whispered kissing his forehead "I love you" he pecked Onew's lips. Key took off the necklace Onew had given him for Christmas and placed it in Onew's hand. Key stood up from the bed and took his things quietly to the front door. He walked in to the kitchen and left a letter for Onew

He walked in to Yoogeun's room and hugged him so not to wake him and kissed him goodbye. As he walked to the front door he walked in to a small table making a loud bang, Key desperately hoped noone would wake up.

"Key are you alright?" Onew said walking out to see where the noise was coming from slightly panicked since he had Key's necklace in his hand. Key froze hearing his voice. "Key?" Onew said questioningly seeing Key's luggage. Key couldn't answer. "Key what's going on?"

"I'm going" Key said reaching for the door handle.

"What?" Onew questioned grabbing Key's wrist stopping him.

"Onew let go" Key whimpered.

"No" Onew wrapped his arms around Key's waist holding him tight.

"Don't make this harder" Key said struggling to get out.

"Key why are you doing this?" Onew was heartbroken and crying in to Key's neck.

"I can't, I can't do this anymore" Key said trying not to cry.

"But Key..." Onew started.

"Stop... we just married to get you your inheritance" Key stated.

"Key you can't think that's all there is" Onew cried.

"It was all an act, you can stop now" Key cried.

"No, no no Key I have something to tell you Key I..." Onew tried turning Key to face him.

"I HATE YOU" Key screamed at Onew pulling away from him.

"No, Key no" Onew fell to his knees.

Key opened the front door and picked up his bag leaving.

"Key I love you" Onew shouted. Key heard his words but carried on walking, thinking Onew could never mean it.


	54. Chapter 54

Onew sat against the wall with his head in his hands crying as he gripped Key's necklace in his hand.

"Appa" Yoogeun said quietly.

"Yoogeun did we wake you?" Onew said looking at him though his tears were still streaming down his face.

"Why were you and Umma shouting?" Yoogeun asked.

"Go, go back to sleep" Onew told him.

"Where's Umma?" Yoogeun asked grabbing on to Onew.

"He left" Onew cried.

"When's he coming back?" Yoogeun asked.

Onew couldn't answer, he couldn't leave Yoogeun heartbroken aswell so he just hugged the boy.

"Appa" Yoogeun hugged him back.

"It's early go back to sleep" Onew lifted him and started to get up wobbling slightly he took Yoogeun back to his room and tucked him in.

Onew left him and walked in to his bedroom and hugged Key's pillow crying in to it.

Key got in a taxi and went to the hospital to see Taemin having nowhere else to go. The nurse tried stopping him since it wasn't visiting time yet but he got past them and ran in to Taemin's room. Taemin was still asleep with Minho hugging him from behind. Key laid in the futon that was made up on the floor obviously meant for Minho's use.

Key lay there staring at the picture they took on Onew's birthday that he had printed to fit in his wallet. He held on to it as he sobbed himself to sleep.

A few hours after Key had fallen asleep.

"Shit" Minho jumped.

"What's wrong?" Taemin asked looking at Minho confused, he hadn't noticed Key asleep on the floor yet.

"Why's Key here?" Minho said pointing at him.

"What?" Taemin crawled to the end of the bed to see Key.

"I have to go to work" Minho said sitting next to Taemin hugging him "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just worried about him" Taemin pouted.


	55. Chapter 55

Key stood up slowly shaking his hair.

"Key your awake" Taemin said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yes, where's Minho?" Key asked.

"He went to work, Key why are you here?" Taemin asked confused.

"I have to make a call I'll be back" Key said as he picked up his phone and walked out of the room.

"_Hello_" Jonghyun answered his phone.

"Hi, Jonghyun, I need you to do me a favor, go to the apartment and look after Yoogeun tomorrow and everyday from now on don't worry about the work at the office I've set up a replacement he will be there this afternoon, tell Onew I told you to go" Key said without taking a breath.

"_Alright, but why what's going on where are you?" _Jonghyun asked.

"Onew will probably explain everything, he won't be in today" Key said sighing.

"_Ok, are you ok_?" Jonghyun asked curious.

"I'm fine bye" Key hung up and walked back in to see Taemin gesturing for him to sit down.

"Key what the hell is going on?" Taemin asked.

"I left Onew" Key said quietly as he sat on the end of Taemin's bed.

"What why?" Taemin shouted.

"I had too" Key couldn't say anymore without wanting to cry.

"But he was like the best thing that ever happened to you" Taemin exclaimed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Key cried.

"Then why did you leave him?" Taemin asked.

"Because it was fake" Key shouted.

"What?" Taemin said confused.

"Our marriage was fake, but I fell in love" Key explained.

"I don't get what you mean by fake" Taemin said stupidly.

"We met each less than a week before we got married, he needed a wife and I needed money for your treatment, so that's what we did, but somewhere along what was suppose to be a year I fell in love with him, my Onew" Key hugged Taemin wanting to hide his crying face.

"Key you have to tell him" Taemin urged.

"I can't. I told him I hated him" Key tried to stop himself crying.

"He loves you Key" Taemin told him.

"No he was acting, everything was an act" Key said as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Key I can see he loves you, he looks at you the same way Minho looks at me" Taemin said.

"Then he's a good actor isn't he" Key snapped "I have to go" he said getting up.

"Key you have no where to live where are you going to go?" Taemin asked.

"I have to find an apartment and a job I have to support us alone again" Key said annoyed.

"Key how? You were exhausted doing four jobs trying to support us before now my hospital bill is a lot more" Taemin shouted.

"Calm down Taemin, I've always found a way before and I'll do the same now" Key had to be strong.

"Key" Taemin pouted.

"Everything's going to be fine" Key said unconvincingly.


	56. Chapter 56

Two weeks after Key walked out. Key had Jonghyun bring him Yoogeun for the day, since he didn't want to see Onew and he was missing Yoogeun desperately. Key had looked after Yoogeun all day but had to give him back to Jonghyun since he needed to get ready for work.

There was a knock at the door "Yoogeun who could that be?"

"Jonghyun" Yoogeun ran to the front door with Key chasing him.

"Hi" Jonghyun lifted Yoogeun "did you have fun with Umma?" Yoogeun nodded smiling widely "Ok go get your things ready to leave" Jonghyun said putting him down.

"No, I want to stay with Umma" Yoogeun yelled holding onto Key.

Key crouched down to Yoogeun level "Yoogeun, you have to go home to Appa now, I promise I will see you very soon".

"No, I miss you" Yoogeun cried.

"I miss you too baby, but your home is with Appa" Key held back his tears not wanting to be weak in front of Yoogeun.

"Appa's boring" Yoogeun pouted.

"No he's not, he's just having a hard time, I bet if you ask him really nicely and give him the cookies we made earlier he'll take you too the park" Key said ruffling his hair.

Yoogeun smiled "I'll ask" he said cutely.

"Go get your things" Key pushed him towards the kitchen. "How is he?" Key asked.

"Not good, he's at work all day, comes home spends an hour with Yoogeun, and then when hes asleep he drinks until he either throws up or passes out" Jonghyun explained.

Key looked at Jonghyun with sad eyes "will you give him this" Key handed Jonghyun an envelope.

"Sure, but Key, Yoogeun's falling apart without you, he cries himself to sleep" Jonghyun wanted to make Key see sense.

"Umma" Yoogeun said sadly.

"My beautiful boy" Key lifted him "I love you" he hugged him tightly.

"Love you too Umma" Yoogeun kissed his cheek.

"Take good care of Appa for me, and be good for Jonghyun" Key whispered, "bye-bye" Key handed a crying Yoogeun to Jonghyun.

"Key this isn't fair on him" Jonghyun said as he started to walk away.

"I know, I'll fix it" Key said after him.

Key slammed the door shut, sighing deeply he walked in to the bedroom/living room and started to dress for work. Key hated his work but it was the only way he could earn most of what he needed. It was his second job he didn't mind the cleaning job he did every morning but this job made him disgusted with himself even if he did refuse to have sex with any of his clients. He work at a sleazy host club where all his clients were middle aged, greasy men. But Key knew he had to look his best to get good tips, without letting anyone touch him.


	57. Chapter 57

Jonghyun unlocked the front door and Yoogeun ran in.

"Appa" he shouted.

"Appa's probably at work" Jonghyun said following him.

"But I have to give him cookies, then he'll go to Umma" Yoogeun started to tear up.

"Yoogeun it's late, you can give him the cookies tomorrow" Jonghyun said taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom.

"Noooo" Yoogeun screamed running away.

"Ok, ok calm down" Jonghyun caught him and carried him to the sofa. "We'll watch a movie while we wait for him to come home" Jonghyun knew Yoogeun was likely to fall asleep this.

Yoogeun was asleep quickly so Jonghyun carried him to the bedroom, as he came out and shut the door Onew came in.

"Where is he?" Onew asked.

Key had Jonghyun promise not to tell Onew where he was living. "I can't Onew" Jonghyun sighed following him in to the kitchen.

"If your not going to tell me then your uselesss" Onew said through gritted teeth, "I need to see him".

"He doesn't want to see you, here" Jonghyun handed over the envelope Key had given him.

Onew scoffed as he opened it, seeing money fall on to the table "send it back to him".

"He obviously wants you to have it" Jonghyun said pushing it towards Onew.

"Stop Jonghyun, just get the money back to or give me his address so I can do it" Onew said frustrated as his phone started to ring "what?" he answered.

"_Onew, it's Taemin_" Taemin whimpered slightly hearing Onew's mad voice.

"Are you alright, is Key alright?" Onew asked worried.

"_I'm fine, so is Key I think, but I'm really worried. He came to me two weeks ago saying he left you, because it had been a year. He left saying he had to find an apartment and job, but I haven't heard from him since_" Taemin was on the verge of tears.

"Yes he left me, he didn't believe me when I said I loved him, and now he wont talk to me or let me see him, but Jonghyun took Yoogeun there today, he was ok I'll get Jonghyun to tell him to contact you" Onew sighed not really knowing what the right thing to do in this situation was.

"_Thank you Onew_" Taemin said quietly "_You love him don't you_?" Taemin asked.

"More than anything" Onew answered.

"_When I get Key's new number I will give it to you_" Taemin felt like he was betraying Key but he knew that this would probably work out for the best.

"Thank you, thanks you have no idea what that means" Onew smiled.

"_I have to go Minho just got here, I'll contact you soon_" Taemin smiled to himself and Minho.

"Ok, have fun bye" Onew hung up.

"I have to leave, that means you can't drink tonight you need to look after Yoogeun" Jonghyun said ready to leave.

"Yea, nothing to worry about" Onew said smiling.

"Have you had a drink yet?" Jonghyun said confused by his new mood.

"No, now leave I'm capable of looking after my own son" Onew said annoyed by Jonghyun's attitude "and tell Key to contact his brother, he's worried".


	58. Chapter 58

Two weeks later. Onew had Key's number but hadn't tried to contact him yet not knowing how to get Key to listen to him. Onew was sat in the living room waiting for Yoogeun to come and join him. Onew got up worried since it was taking awhile when he noticed the front door open.

"Not again" He said to himself grabbing his jacket, keys and phone. He started to look around and realised it would be the right time to call Key.

"_Hello_" Key answered nervously not recognising the number.

"It's Onew" Onew said slowly.

"_What do you want?" _Key said as harshly as he could.

"Yoogeun's missing" Onew almost shouted.

"_I'm coming I'll call you back_" Key said hanging up and leaving his client "I have to leave" he told his boss.

"You leave, your fired" the man replied.

"My son is missing" Key exclaimed.

"Not my problem" the man looked at Key before gesturing back to his booth.

Key shook his head "BASTARD" he shouted leaving.

Key dialled Onew again "where are you?" Key asked as he picked up.

"Walking around trying to find our son, where the hell do you think I am?" Onew shouted.

Key tried to hide his sobs "the park where you found him last time I'll meet you there" he said hanging up and begining to run.

"KEY" Onew shouted as they ran in to each others arms. Key gripped on to Onew's shirt shaking, Onew moved back a bit so he was able to see Key his crying face, he wiped away the tears and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Key" he put their foreheads together.

"Onew I.." Key stopped when he heard a child laughing. Key spotted a woman exiting the park with a child who looked like Yoogeun and he ran from Onew's grip.

Key grabbed the arm of the young boy, but his mother pulled the boy away covering him protectively looking at Key evilly "What do you think your doing?" the woman yelled.

Key started to fall to his knees sobbing but Onew caught him "sorry, our sons missing" Onew apologized, but the woman just walked away. "Come on hold it together a little longer" Onew said supporting him.

"This is my fault" Key sobbed.

"Key I'm the one that wasn't watching, you can't blame yourself for this" Onew said holding Key against his chest. "Key" Onew caressed Key's face brushing his hair from his eyes he caught Key in a passionate kiss. Key widened his eyes and then he melted in to the kiss.

"Onew.." Key panted looking away blushing.

"Key" Onew burried his face in Key's neck kissing his collarbone once gently "I lo.." Onew started but Key ran away.

"Yoogeun" Key screamed pulling the young boy in to his arms.

"UMMA" Yoogeun held on to him.

"My baby, don't ever run away from home again" Key cried. Onew wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Appa" Yoogeun said happily "I just wanted to see you happy again".

"Never run away again no matter what" Onew said kissing his head. "Let's just go home already" Onew added.

"Take him" Key said passing Yoogeun to Onew and kissing his cheek before starting to walk away.

"I'm not letting you leave again, not without an explanation" Onew grabbed his wrist and Yoogeun grabbed his shirt.

"I left work I have to go back, I was meant to pay Taemin's hospital two days ago let me go" Key explained looking at the pained expression on both their faces.

"I paid it already now come" Onew said dragging him.


	59. Chapter 59

Yoogeun fell asleep as Key carried him home. Key put Yoogeun in his bad and walked past Onew to the front door.

"No" Onew put his arms around Key making him unable to move. Onew could feel Key's tears hit his arms, he let go of Key and grabbed his wrist pulling him in to the living room.

"Onew you have to let me go" Key said weakly.

"Never" Onew moved closer to Key.

Key backed away until he was against a wall "Onew don't" he put his hand against Onew's chest trying to stop him.

Onew ignored his protests and started kissing him, pushing his tongue forcefully in to Key's mouth. Onew felt great as he sucked on Key's tongue feeling him kiss back.

"Don't" Key pushed Onew away, making him stumble back.

"Key, look at me" Onew said trying to get Key to look at him "KEY" Onew yelled. Key looked up at him with watery eyes "Key I'm in love with you, I love you".

"Stop lying to me, to yourself how could you love me" Key refused to believe him.

"Key, if I didn't love you why would I be saying this, I won't let you leave me again" Onew pleaded.

"You just confusing love, its been a year you just need to see someone else" Key tried to be strong and not cry hearing his own words.

"No, Key remember the letter, I've loved you for months I thought you understood that when you confessed to me" Onew held on to Key loosely by the waist.

"I don't believe you" Key said moving out of Onew's grip.

"Key why can't you believe in me, in us" Onew said holding Key's hand gently.

"There is no us" Key screamed.

"Yes, Key you love me don't you?" Onew questioned. Key didn't answer, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie in this situation. Onew smiled slightly "see you love me, and I love you more than anything, please don't leave me again" he begged.

"Onew, I love you" Key said quietly.

"Wait here" Onew ran out of the room, leaving Key extremely confused.

"Say it again" Onew ordered as he stood in front of Key. Key pouted and shook his head. "It's sounds crazy I know but please say it again, please".

"I love you Onew" Key bit his lip feeling ambarrassed.

"Key" Onew bent down on one knee and giggled seeing Key's eyes widen "I love you, this past year was eventful but I loved every minute of it knowing I was with you, so Key will you marry me?" Onew pulled out a ring box and presented it to Key.

"No" Key said pushing the box back to Onew.

Onew's tears streamed down his face in shock "what?" he questioned.

"Pabo, we're already married I'm not going through that again" Key said kneeling in front of Onew.

Onew looked up at Key a little "I love you" he said as he hugged him making him fall to the ground.

"Me too" Key said before pecking Onew's lips lightly.


	60. Chapter 60

Onew was lying in bed playing with Key's hair who was asleep on his chest. Onew was so happy holding Key again.

"I can feel you heartbeat" Key whispered as he woke up.

"It's beating for you" Onew smiled.

"Cheesy" Key complained turning his head to look at Onew.

"You still love me right?" Onew joked.

"More than ever" Key said seriously. Onew smirked and pushed Key so he was laying on his back and got on top of him straddling his waists. Key slinked his arms over Onew's shoulders. "Morning" Key smiled.

"Morning" Onew leaned down and kissed Key agressively. "I missed you" Onew said in between kisses.

"Umma, Appa" Yoogeun called.

Key laughed and pushed Onew off of him and smiled at Yoogeun in the doorway. "Yoogeun you have bed hair like Umma" Onew teased as Yoogeun climbed up on to the bed and in to Key's arms.

"I do not" Key complained.

"Cute" Onew kissed Key's cheek.

"Me too Appa" Yoogeun said wriggling about. Onew kissed him too. Key placed Yoogeun in the middle of the bed and stood up, he started to walk away when he felt something hold him back slightly, he turned to see a watery eyed Yoogeun clinging on to his top.

"What's wrong?" Key asked picking him up.

"Don't leave us again" Yoogeun said sobbing

"No, baby Umma's not going anywhere ever again" Key hugged him tight looking at Onew desperately.

Onew hugged them both, squeezing Yoogeun between the two of them "Yoogeun, he's going to be here from now on always I promised you I would get him back we're not letting him go again, he'll never leave us again" Onew said the last part staring in to Key's eyes.

"Never, Umma is sorry for leaving, but I had to never again will I leave either of you" Key said kissing Yoogeun's forehead while looking up to Onew.

"Where were you going?" Yoogeun asked pouting.

"To make breakfast, Appa looks skinny" Key smiled.

"Pancakes" Yoogeun said excitedly.

"Ok pancakes" Key agreed and started to walk to the kitchen with Yoogeun in his arms and Onew on his tail. Key put Yoogeun on the side and started making pancakes which was hard since Onew had his arms around Key's waist and head resting on his shoulder.

"Um?" Jonghyun said confused as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning, do you want breakfast?" Key offered.

"Sure" Jonghyun answered slowly.

"How did he get in?" Key asked turning in Onew's embrace.

"He has a key now" Onew answered.

"What did I miss?" Jonghyun asked interrupting them.

"Yoogeun ran away, and we worked out our differences" Onew said hugging Key tightly.

"He ran away?" Jonghyun said concerned not really paying attention to the rest, he went over and lifted him up, lifting him above his head causing Yoogeun to giggle.

"Onew I've been wanting to ask, why the hell is everything apart from this room in boxes are you moving?" Key asked. Onew and Jonghyun laughed.

"We're moving" Onew said cupping Key's face and kissing him.


	61. Chapter 61

Key sat in the passenger seat next to Onew pouting since he wouldn't tell Key where they were moving too.

"Why are we here?" Key asked seeing the apartment he had been living in for the past month.

"Your belongings are still here" Onew laughed at his expression.

"I want to go to the new place" Key said annoyed.

"Your rent has to be payed tomorrow, if not your things will be thrown out" Onew said opening Key's door for him.

"Fine" Key got out of the car sulking.

"This place is disgusting" Onew said as they walked inside the apartment.

Key sighed "don't you think I know that" he said angry.

"Ah, I didn't mean to offend" Onew hugged Key.

"This is all I could afford, lets just get my things and get out of here" Key said walking in to the bedroom.

"Ah" Onew screamed a little.

"What?" Key questioned.

"Rat" Onew said, Key laughed.

"Let's go, I have everything" Key said leading him out of the apartment "are we going to the new place now?" Key asked as they got back in the car.

"Yes" Onew answered "it has six bedrooms" Onew decided he would drop hints about the house on the way there.

"Six, we're only going to use two" Key said shocked "that's a waste".

"We'll use four" Onew answered.

"How?" Key asked.

"Me and you in one, Yoogeun's, Jonghyun when he stays to look after Yoogeun and Taemin" Onew answered.

"Taemin?" Key exclaimed.

"Yes, he's allowed to leave hospital next month, since his treatment is going so well" Onew smiled.

"He's getting out how do you know?" Key was shocked.

"I've been talking to him for a couple of weeks, he didn't want you to know figuring you wouldn't be able to provide for him, since he has to live in a cleaner environment than what you were in" Onew answered trying not to offend Key.

"He's coming home" Key's eyes were watery.

"Are you happy?" Onew asked.

"Thank you" Key wanted to hug Onew but couldn't since he was driving.


	62. Chapter 62

"Do I get too choose what room I want?" Key asked getting slightly bored of car journey.

"We want" Onew laughed.

"But do I get to choose?" Key asked again.

"Fine" Onew sighed.

"Yay" Key smiled "are we there yet?"

"Yes" Onew answered.

"Ugh, how long is... wait did you say yes" Key looked around and saw they were approaching a drive way.

"This is our house?" Key exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Onew asked as the two got out of the car "If you don't we can look for somewhere else whatever you want" he said putting his arms around Key's waist as the two looked at the house.

"Onew its amazing, I love it" Key said turning to hug him.

"Is that all you love?" Onew smirked.

"Oh, I might love you too" Key smiled.

"You better love me" Onew smiled kissing Key.

"I'll love you more if we can go inside" Key grinned.

"Here" Onew held out the key's.

Key grabbed them and ran towards the front of the house "hurry" he shouted smiling happily. Onew laughed and ran to catch up with him "is there a bed" Key asked biting his lip.

Onew smirked and ran his hands down Key's sides lightly cupping his ass, as he kissed him passionately "upstairs" he said into the kiss.

Key wrapped his legs around Onew's waist "take me" he nibbled on Onew's ear lobe.

Onew carried Key kissing him as he walked towards the bedroom crashing in to most surface's as he made his way through the new house looking a a bed. They eventually found a bed and Onew lay Key down straddling him straight away.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this" Onew said as he removed Key's shirt and placed kisses all over his upper body and started biting and licking his nipples.

"I'm sure I do" Key said as he moaned and bucked his hips to meet Onew's needing the friction. Onew moved hard against Key's member. "Onew... I can't wait" Key said frustrated as he undid his trousers and Onew's.

"Patience, my horny prince" Onew said removing Key's trousers and boxers in one swift movement revealing how hard Key was.

"Ah, Onew I need you" Key moaned thrusting in to Onew's hand.

"You have me" Onew said moving Key's hand to grab his own member through his boxers.

"It's in the way" Key breathed heavily trying to remove Onew's boxers.

Onew removed his boxers and started grinding against Key again unclothed, they kissed filling each other's mouths with moans.

Key pulled back as he heard ringing "isn't that your phone?" Key asked.

"Ignore it" Onew said as he placed three fingers in front of Key's mouth.


	63. Chapter 63

Key sucked on Onew's fingers desperately "enter me quickly".

Onew entered one finger, knowning that Key was tight he entered the second finger almost immediately to start scissoring him "so.. tight".

"more.. ungh" Key pushed himself on to Onew's fingers. Onew pulled his fingers out earn a hiss from Key at the loss. "Fill me" Key demanded.

"My pleasure" Onew spread Key's legs and slammed hard into him.

"Ahhh" Key screamed from a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Key and Onew moved in rhythm against each other.

"Key" Onew grunted as he started stroking Key's member roughly.

"Cumming" Key barely managed to say before spilling his contents on his and Onew's chests. The look on Key's face as he rode out his orgasm made Onew cum inside Key after a few more thrusts he pulled out and lay next to him.

"I missed you" Key said holding on to Onew.

"Me too" Onew kissed the top of his head, and then got up.

"Where are you going?" Key pouted.

"To see who called me earlier" Onew picked up his phone and then lay back in bed with Key "How do you like this room?"

"I think I need to explore a little more before deciding" Key smiled nuzzling in to Onew's chest "who was it?"

"Jonghyun, I'll call him back" Onew said putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Jonghyun is there a problem?" Onew asked.

_"Um, yes, Kyuhyun's assistant called me, he and his wife were in an accident_" Jonghyun paused.

"What happened are they ok?" Onew sat up worried.

_"They didn't make it"_ Jonghyun answered.

"Oh, but what about there twins did they?" Onew asked shocked.

_"There fine, they'll be put up for adoption in the morning_" Jonghyun said feeling sorry for them.

"Can you get the adoption postponed, until later tomorrow evening" Onew said looking at Key who was confused.

_"I can try, but I'm going to need a good reason to stop it_" Jonghyun said not really understanding.

"I want to try and find them a home first" Onew said.

"_Ok, I'll see what I can do_" Jonghyun said hanging up.

Onew sighed and hugged Key. "What's wrong?" Key asked running his fingers through Onew's hair.

"My best man at the wedding and his wife died" Onew rested his head on Key's shoulder.

"Oh my" Key hugged Onew tighter.

"I have to sort some things out" Onew said putting Key at arms length.

"Onew why did you mention adoption to Jonghyun?" Key asked.

"They had twin sons, their only five month's old, I want to find them a home before they get shipped off to some orphanage" Onew sniffed trying to hold back his tears.


	64. Chapter 64

"Onew" Key held him tightly sitting in his lap "we could..." he hesitated.

"We could?" Onew questioned.

"I was going to say we could adopt them" Key said biting his lip at how stupid he felt saying it.

"No, Key I can't put that burden on" Onew sighed.

"Burden?" Key asked confused.

"I don't mean burden, I mean we already have Yoogeun he's not ours" Onew was interrupted when Key slapped him.

"How can you say that? Do you think he doesn't see us as his parents?" Keys lip was quivering.

"No, Key, that's not what I meant" Onew caressed his face "I mean by genetics he's not ours, of course we're his parents we will always be his parents".

"We can't have more children Onew, we're gay that's why Granpa gave us Yoogeun in the first place, do you not remember how Yoogeun was in the first place he wouldn't talk, those kids are alone what happens if they don't get adopted and grow up there feeling abandoned" Key said as he cried in Onew's arms.

"Ok, ok calm down Key" Onew said stroking his hair "we have to think about this rationally Key they're two babies".

"What's there to think about, they need a home we have a massive house it makes sense" Key said looking at Onew as he wiped his tears away.

"It's not that simple, what happens if six months from now we decide it's too much and they've grown attached to us, to Yoogeun and we want to give them up we will be ripping them away from they're family" Onew said to him though hated saying it.

"No I would nev.. we would never do that to them, they would be are babies, if their with us we can tell them who they're parents were and that they weren't just abondoned" Key didn't understand why he was fighting so much for babies he hadn't even met yet.

"Less than two months ago you thought you were a bad parent because Yoogeun wandered off in the store, what happens when one of them gets sick each time you are going to blame yourself I don't want to see that happen" Onew complaing a little.

"Yes I'm going to blame myself but I can and I will get past it, or do you not want them because you think we're going to split up again?" Key said annoyed at how stubborn Onew was being.

Onew pushed Key to the bed roughly "don't ever say that I will never let you leave me again" then he kissed Key dominating him completely until he was moaning in to the kiss and gasping for air.

"Sorry" Key whispered looking up at Onew "I didn't mean that".

"I know, just please never say it again" Onew said kissing his cheeks.

"I wont" Key said leaning up to kiss him gently.

"Youngmin and Kwangmin" Onew said softly.

"What?" Key questioned.

"They're names are Youngmin and Kwangmin" Onew smiled a little.

"When do we have to decide by?" Key asked.

"The morning unless Jonghyun can get the time extended" Onew sighed.

"Then we have a decision to make don't we, can we do it while I check the other rooms" Key smiled pushing Onew off of him.

"Fine but put some clothes on" Onew said as he watched Key walk towards the bedroom door.

"Make me" Key turned to smirk at him.


	65. Chapter 65

They were given an extra day to make their decision since the twins had to be kept in over night. So that day they moved in still discussing every possible option. The next morning Onew took Key and Yoogeun to the hospital to see a social worker.

"You must be Mr. Kim" The social work asked spotting the two "I'm Mr. Jung I'm handling the kids case" he greeted shaking both of their hands.

"Thank you for seeing us" Onew smiled.

"Follow me I'm set up in one of the nurses offices" Mr. Jung gestured to follow.

"Yoogeun I can't walk while your clinging to my leg" Key said laughing at him. Yoogeun let go and opened his arms pouting. Key picked him up and followed the two in to the office.

"You need to fill out some forms and there are some problems with you housing you live in an apartment which may not be big enough, we need to run checks to see if the housing is suitable plus we need to do a informal interview with both of you seperately" Mr Jung spoke quickly, Key trying to keep up.

"Yes that's fine, and we moved to a new six bedroom house yesterday so there is more than enough space for us all, how quickly can you do these checks?" Onew said glancing at Key.

"If you fill in the forms this morning, I can send someone around this afternoon to go over the new house to see the suitability, whilst that is happening I can do the interveiws, and if everything checks out you can take them home tomorrow" Mr. Jung said since he wanted to push this case through.

"Really, I thought it would take longer, we have to decorate the room and get baby clothes" Key started listing things they needed to do.

"Key stop, we have time you can shop all night and Jonghyun can do the rest" Onew said to stop him before he got to over flustered.

"Ok, can we have the paper work?" Key asked wanting to be done quicker.

"Before you do that, do you want to meet the twins?" Mr. Jung asked.

"YES" Key shouted.

"Come with me" Mr. Jung stood up. Key held on to Onew nervously as Yoogeun walked in front.

"Were getting two babies" Key whispered.

"We have to pass the checks first" Onew whispered back.

"We will I know it" Key grinned.

"Here its the two at the front" Mr. Jung pointed through a window as he pressed in a code to enter. "Can they hold the Jo twins?" Mr. Jung asked one of the nurses.

"I was just about to feed them would you like to try" the nurse offered.

Key nodded "yes please".

"Take a seat both of you and I'll bring them across, and what's your name?" the nurse said engaging Yoogeun.

"Yoogeun" he said walking to Key.

"This is Youngmin" the nurse handed the small bundle to Key.

Key's eyes were glued to the baby as he gently stroked his cheek "so soft, so cute".

"This is Kwangmin" Key heard the nurse say he looked over to Onew who was awkwardly holding him.

"Yoogeun aren't they cute?" Key said smiling towards him.

"Yes, who are they?" Yoogeun asked tilting his head.

"Well, they might become you younger brother's would you like that?" Key said as the nurse handed him and Onew a bottle.

"Brothers yes" Yoogeun span in a circle clapping his hands.


	66. Chapter 66

"Yoogeun come down from your room" Key called from the kitchen.

"Key your calmer than I thought you would be" Onew said smiling at him.

"I wont be after we eat" Key said then began to think aloud "how are we going to set up a whole room in just one night for two people it's impossible" Key sighed.

"It'll be fine, all you have to do is order two of everything" Onew laughed a little.

"What but what if I get it wrong and they hate it or it doesn't fit in the room" Key started to panic.

"I shouldn't have said anything, they won't hate it and if you hate it you can always redecorate" Onew said as he hugged Key from behind.

"Umma, when do we get brothers?" Yoogeun said carrying a blanket with him to the kitchen.

"We get them in the morning are you excited?" Key asked as he lifted Yoogeun to sit at the island of the kitchen.

"Very" Yoogeun smiled.

"Me too" Key said as he began to serve food.

"Are you ready for bed?" Key asked as he walked in to Yoogeun's room.

"Yes Umma" Yoogeun said climbing in to bed.

"Washed you face?" Key asked.

"Yes" Yoogeun smiled.

"Brushed your teeth?" Key asked.

"Yes" Yoogeun answered.

"Have you..." Key started.

"Umma stop" Yoogeun pouted.

"Cute" Key pinched his cheeks.

"Umma" Yoogeun whined.

"Ok, good night" Key kissed Yoogeun's forehead.

"Night Umma" Yoogeun said kissing his cheek and lying down.

"Sleep well" Key said getting up to leave.

"Umma, will brothers like me?" Yoogeun asked quietly.

"Of course baby, your going to be an older brother like I am to Taemin" Key smiled gently at him.

"Really?" Yoogeun's eyes brightened.

"Yes now sleep" Key kissed his head again.

"Key you look tired" Onew said as Key sat next to him on the sofa.

"No" Key yawned "I'm fine, I have to prepare".

"Key please just go to sleep" Onew said as he made Key rest against his chest.

"I can't Onew we have nothing we need to take care of babies" Key yawned again trying to get up.

"It's fine I'll call Jonghyun tell him to buy a couple of cots baby food and nappies then you can shop all day tomorrow" Onew said holding Key against him.

"No if he gets it wrong I don't want them using it, this is something I have to do, plus we need way more stuff than just cots and nappies" Key said frustrated.

"I know but Key we've only had a day it's going to be fine shop for an hour online now send all the bills to me and I will have them delivered before we leave to pick up the twins tomorrow and then you can shop whenever else you have time" Onew proposed passing Key his laptop.

"Your the best husband" Key kissed Onew and then went straight to browsing baby sites.

"Yes and your the stubbornist wife" Onew joked.


	67. Chapter 67

"Onew drive carefully" Key scolded.

"They're sleeping Key, and I'm only going the speed limit" Onew laughed.

"Umma, calm" Yoogeun giggled.

"Anyway we're home now" Onew said as he parked the car.

Onew lifted Yoogeun out from in between the two car seats before he and Key both got one of the twins out. "I have to change Youngmin" Key said as he walked inside the house.

"I'll put Kwangmin in his cot, Yoogeun do you want to do that" Onew gestured towards one of the spare rooms. Key looked at them questioningly but carried on walking in to the babies room. After putting the twins in the cots, Onew had to drag Key away from watching them sleep.

"Can I not watch them sleep?" Key pouted.

"No" Onew pulled him away "I have something for you".

"Really what is it?" Key's eyes lightened.

"Follow" Onew said walking down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Onew covered Key's eyes.

"Why?" Key whined.

"It's a surprise" Onew laughed and started to move with Key towards their living room.

"But why do I get a surprise?" Key asked.

Onew continues to laugh as he stopped, he kissed the back of Key's neck and whispered "Happy birthday!" Onew released him so he could see.

Key's eyes widened and jaw dropped "Taemin" he ran and embraced his younger brother.

"Can't breathe" Taemin joked.

Key released him holding his face so he could look at him "I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm so glad you're here" Key hugged him again.

"You have to thank Onew, he did everything, he even got me in to school with Minho" Taemin smiled.

"Onew, thank y... wait did you say happy birthday?" Key questioned walking back over to hug Onew.

"Yes, how can you forget your own birthday" Onew laughed.

"What did you get me?" Key asked excitedly.

"Taemin" Onew pointed.

Key pouted "not fair".

"Later" Onew whispered making Key shiver.

"Umma look" Yoogeun ran over holding a wrapped box.

"Did you do this?" Key asked, Yoogeun nodded happily "you're so good" Key led Yoogeun to the sofa and sat down to open his present. "When do you start school?" Key asked Taemin.

"Tomorrow" Taemin answered.

"So soon" Key said shocked.

"Yea, else I won't be able to catch up with work" Taemin smiled looking at Key before glancing back at his phone.

"Minho?" Key questioned.

"Yes, I'm going to miss him" Taemin pouted.

"But aren't you going to be at school with him?" Key said confused.

"I am but, I'm going to miss falling asleep next to him and waking up in his arms" Taemin smiled a little.

"He can stay here some nights if you want him to" Onew said.

"Really?" Key and Taemin said in unison.

"Of course" Onew smiled.


	68. Chapter 68

Onew was checking on the twins before he went in to Yoogeun's room to say good-night with Key.

"Night Umma, night Appa" Yoogeun said closing his eyes.

"Good-night" Onew kissed his head and then took Key's hand leading him towards there room. Onew pushed Key down on to the bed kissing him, Key left out a loud moan. Onew began pushing Key's shirt over his head when they were interrupted by crying over the baby monitor. Onew sighed and got off of Key walking to the babies room. When Onew returned to the room Key was sat against the head rest shirtless. Onew walked over and hugged him sitting down next to him.

"We're going to get interrupted alot" Onew said sighing.

"You'll get used to it, remember you went without sex for a year" Key joked.

"Never make me do that again" Onew said letting his hand roam Key's body.

"There are four minors in the house" Key grabbed his hand before it went any lower.

"Their sleeping" Onew laughed.

"Yes and that's what I want to be doing" Key said pouting.

"Fine" Onew moved his hands back to his sides.

"Don't be like that" Key kissed him lightly. Onew turned off his lamp and moved down in the bed ignoring Key. "I'll go sleep in the guest room shall I" Key said getting out of bed.

"Don't you dare" Onew said grabbing Key's wrist and pulling him back in to the bed.

"Don't ignore me" Key said hugging on to Onew.

"Sorry I was being selfish" Onew ran his fingers through Key's hair "Key are you happy?"

"What? Of course extremely, where did that come from?" Key questioned leaning on his elbows to see Onew better.

"I just want to make sure your happy, I don't want to give you a reason to leave" Onew smiled.

"You could never give me a reason to leave I love you, I really love you, your the only person I have ever loved and ever will love" Key had tears rolling down his face "please Onew never think I will leave again I won't, I couldn't live without you" Key tried smiling through his tears.

"Key I love you, more than you could ever imagine, I didn't mean to make you cry" Onew caressed his face wiping away the tears.


	69. Chapter 69

"Onew come back to bed" Key whined.

"I have to go to work" Onew kissed Key's forehead.

Key pouted "no stay with me, in bed".

"Believe me I want too, but I can't I have a really big meeting today, and I'm taking Taemin on my way" Onew smiled.

"Wait I have to look after all three of them by myself what if something goes wrong" Key said slightly panicked.

"You'll be fine plus Jonghyun's our nanny now so you won't be alone" Onew reassured him.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" Key asked getting out of bed.

"Only if your cooking" Onew smiled.

Key nodded "I'll go get Yoogeun up and bring Youngmin down and comeback up for Kwangmin" Key said able to hear them awake over the baby monitor, as he started to leave the room. He walked in and woke Yoogeun up. He proceeded to the twins room, where he found Taemin holding Youngmin.

"Morning" Taemin said happily.

"Good morning" Key went over and ruffled his hair and gently stroked Youngmin's cheek "you don't look like you slept much".

"I'm just not use to the room it doesn't feel like it's mine" Taemin smiled.

"Taemin do whatever you want to the room to make it your own" Key told him as he crossed the room to pick Kwangmin up.

"Can I have a double bed?" Taemin asked wided eyed.

"Why?" Key asked.

"I've never had one before, plus it's hard sleeping two people in a single bed" Taemin said as he followed Key down to the kitchen.

"Planning to have Minho over a lot are you?" Key smiled.

"N..no I just.." Taemin pouted.

"Taem, I'm joking, why don't you after school today move in to the guest room where the bed is sunken in to the floor" Key patted his head as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Really?" Taemin smiled when Key nodded "cool".

"What are you two planning?" Onew asked as he took Youngmin from Taemin.

"Taemin is going to move in to the guest room where the bed is in the floor and Jonghyun can use the room with the single bed when he stays" Key said as he placed Kwangmin in a baby bouncer next to Onew as he started breakfast "is there a problem with that?"

"No, would I get my way if I said yes?" Onew laughed.

"No" Key kissed him on the lips gently.

"Thanks Onew" Taemin smiled.

"Taemin will you bring Yoogeun through for breakfast" Key gestured.

"Sure" Taemin got up happily and went to get him.

Key was smiling happily while cooking. Onew placed Youngmin next to Kwangmin and went over and put his arms around Key's waist. "I never would've thought I would have a family like this" Onew kissed under his ear gently.

"Me either, we have three beautiful boys and I never thought I would see Taemin out of hospital" Key turned his head to look at him.

"My beautiful wife" Onew kissed him.

"Umma, Appa kissy face" Yoogeun pointed from Taemin's arms.

"Sit all of you, breakfast is ready" Key smiled.

"What about the twins?" Onew said as he sat down.

"I'll feed them once you two leave or if they start crying" Key laughed placing food on the table.


	70. Chapter 70

"Yoogeun what are you watching?" Key asked as he walked in to the living room where Jonghyun was watching him and the twins.

"Fireman" Yoogeun said not paying too much attention.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Key asked sitting next to him.

"Wife" Yoogeun answered.

"Whose wife?" Key laughed slightly.

"Jonghyun's" Yoogeun moved to sit on Jonghyun's lap.

Key and Jonghyun looked at each other then laughed. "Yoogeun you can't marry Jonghyun he's too old" Key told him. Yoogeun froze and started crying. "Aww, come here" Key lifted Yoogeun into his lap hugging him "I didn't mean that, you can marry whoever you want".

"Anyway I'm not that old" Jonghyun added.

"Your twenty-one which makes you seventeen years older than him you are old, when he's twenty you'll be thirty-seven" Key exclaimed annoyed but trying to calm Yoogeun down at the same time.

"Yoogeun, I would love to marry you, if your Umma approves" Jonghyun smirked.

"Umma please" Yoogeun begged.

Key sighed "fine".

"Thanks Umma" Yoogeun kissed his cheek then ran in to Jonghyun's arm, snuggling in to his chest.

"I'm home" Taemin called.

"Living room" Key called back. Taemin and Minho walked in to the living room holding hands. Key smiled at the two "aren't you glad he's out of hospital?"

"Yes" Minho hugged Taemin from behind "now I get to see him everyday".

"Minho's going to help me move my things to the other room and then we're going to watch movies, its ok if he stays right" Taemin said biting his lip.

"Of course" Key nodded.

Taemin smiled and dragged Minho up to his bedroom.

"Hmm, I wonder what they'll be doing tonight" Jonghyun commented.

"Stop corrupting my sons" Key hit his leg "aren't you finished for the day?"

"Nope I'm here until late" Jonghyun smiled. Key sighed. "Key" Jonghyun started.

"What is it?" Key turned to face him.

"Thank you, you made me do something I love" Jonghyun grinned "if it weren't for you I would still be unhappy working for Onew".

"Aand now you are happy working for him" Key smiled.

"Yes how can I not be" Jonghyun pinched Yoogeun's cheeks "he's so cute".

"Of course he's my son" Key joked.

"I'm home" Onew said as he entered the house.

"Your back early" Key got up to greet him.

"I'm the boss I can leave when I like" Onew smiled as he presented Key with a bouquet of flowers. Key took the flowers breathing in their scent "so you like them?"

"My favourite" Key smiled hugging him.

"How are my babies?" Onew said as he entered the living room cooing at the twins.

"Appa" Yoogeun called hugging his arm.

"How was your day?" Onew asked as he placed Yoogeun in his lap.

"I'm getting married" Yoogeun said excitedly.

"What?" Onew exclaimed.

"I'm going to be Jonghyun's wife" Yoogeun smiled.

"What?" Onew looked at Key who was laughing at his expression.


	71. Chapter 71

After a week they had got in to a nice routine.

Key woke up late one night needing the toilet as he got out of bed he heard crying. He walked out of his room and in to the twins bedroom seeing them soundly asleep, he left and the crying got louder when he was outside Yoogeun's room he quickly entered and swept Yoogeun in to his arms "what's wrong baby?"

"Umma" Yoogeun sobbed.

"Shh, tell me what happened" Key hugged him tighter. Yoogeun shook his head. "It's ok Umma's here now".

"I don't want to be alone" Yoogeun said between his sobs.

"Ok, you can sleep with me and Appa" Key said as he placed a blanket around Yoogeun and started walking back to his room. Key placed Yoogeun gently down and watched as he fell asleep sucking his thumb. Key knew there was no point returning to bed yet knowing he would have to get up for a late night feed soon.

"Key what are you doing up?" Onew asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yoogeun was crying, and I have to feed the twins soon" Key smiled as he walked to Onew's side of the bed.

"Why was he crying?" Onew asked as he pulled Key closer.

"He wouldn't say so I brought him in here to sleep" Key smiled pushing the hair out of Onew's eyes.

"You did" Onew looked around to the bed.

"How can you not notice your own son" Key playfully hit his arm.

"It's late" Onew smiled "get back in bed".

"I have to feed the twins soon" Key said.

"Sleep, I can do it" Onew smacked Key's ass.

Key bit his lip so he wouldn't make any noise "no you were at work all day".

"It's Saturday tomorrow, so I get a lie in" Onew smiled "go to bed".

"It's fine, I'm awake I'll do it" Key pushed Onew back down.

"Key you can't do everything" Onew got out of bed and lifted Key and placed him into the bed.

"But..." Key smiled as he was interrupted by a kiss.

"Sleep" Onew kissed his forehead.

"Fine you win" Key smiled as he got comfy in the bed wrapping an arm around Yoogeun.

"Cute" Onew smiled tucking them in.

"I love you" Key said quietly.

"I love you too" Onew said as he walked away from him.


	72. Chapter 72

A few weeks later.

"Key, get ready" Onew called as he walked in to the house.

"Eh? What do we have plans?" Key questioned walking out to greet him carrying Yoogeun with him.

"Hi, Appa" Yoogeun said smiling as Key put him down, Yoogeun hugged Onew and then walked out through to the garden.

"Nope I'm taking you out" Onew smiled.

"What's the occation?" Key questioned as Onew led them out in to the garden where everyone else was.

"But.." Key began to protest.

"Jonghyun your alright to stay over tonight since I'm taking Key out" Onew said as he sat down pulling Key into his lap.

"Of course" Jonghyun smiled.

"But he hasn't looked after them all before" Key said worried.

"We're here" Taemin spoke up as he and Minho were both holding and playing with either of the twins.

"Key they'll be fine" Onew kissed the back of his neck.

"Where are we going?" Key asked smiling.

"Secret, what your wearing is fine bring a change of clothes for tomorrow" Onew told him.

"Tell me where we're going?" Key pleaded.

"No, now go get ready quickly" Onew patted his but pushing him towards the house. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon" Onew turned to Jonghyun.

"Have fun" Jonghyun smirked.

"Appa" Yoogeun called.

"Yes" Onew turned to him.

"Look butterfwy" Yoogeun pointed prancing around after it.

"Butterfly" Jonghyun corrected.

"Pretty" Yoogeun called.

"Very pretty" Onew encouraged.

"I'm ready" Key said walking back out to Onew.

"That was quick and you even changed" Onew laughed.

"Yoogeun come say goodbye to Umma" Key opened his arms for him.

"Night Umma" Yoogeun said as he ran into Key's arms and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Night baby" Key placed him back down.

"Are you ready?" Onew asked to make sure.

"Let me kiss the twins" Key said making his way towards Taemin and Minho. He placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before returning to Onew and holding his hand as they left.


	73. Chapter 73

"Your not driving?" Key questioned as the driver opened the door for him.

"No, everything is being done for us today" Onew smiled getting in next to him.

"What are we doing?" Key asked as he out his head on Onew's shoulder.

"First we're going to put our things in the hotel we're staying in after that you'll have to wait and see" Onew put his arms around Key hugging him gently.

"Why do you always do this?" Key pouted.

"Because that pout is so cute that I can't resist wanting to see it" Onew laughed tracing Key's lip with his index finger.

Key moved so he was facing Onew and began to peck his lips lightly "tell.. me.. Onew.. please" he said between his kisses.

Onew laughed against Key's kisses "stop Key we have time for this later" he said smirking.

"You don't want me fine" Key said moving away trying to hide his smile.

"We're here" Onew said as he moved closer to Key.

"It's big" Key said as the driver opened the door for them.

Onew got out behind Key put his arms around his waist "you can have something bigger later" he said biting Key's ear lobe.

"Now" Key demanded.

"Come on" Onew pulled him by the hand in to the hotel.

"Mr. Lee welcome" the receptionist said smiling "would you like help with your bags?"

"No thank you" Onew smiled.

"Here's your room key" Key giggled "have a nice stay" the woman continued.

"Thanks" Key giggled pulling Onew towards the elevator. Key was glad their was noone else their because as soon as the doors closed Key wrapped his arms around Onew's neck and began kissing him passionately. Onew moved his lips down Key's jaw and down to his collarbone. Key moaned loudly on purpose as he wrapped his legs around Onew's waist. Key smirked and moved away from Onew as the elevator door opened he took the key and ran to their room immediately jumping on the bed, and getting in to a provocative position.

Onew laughed and picked up the bags placing them just inside the room as he shut the door. "Oh I see your ready" Onew said as he stroked Key through his jeans, Key moaned throwing his head back.

"Onew more" Key said as he bucked his hips harder in to Onew's hand.

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job on your own" Onew said smirking as he removed Key's jeans and then his own.

Key rolled his eyes and pushed Onew down on to the bed and straddled his hips "your too slow" Key panted as he began grinding down and began sucking on Onew's neck.

"Seem's like someone got a taste for sex" Onew smiled as he let Key take control.

"And whose fault is that" Key said before forcing his tongue into Onew's mouth.


	74. Chapter 74

"Since are plans yesterday we're ruined, it seems like we have more to do today" Onew smiled as he and Key were layed in bed just waking up.

"What did you have planned yesterday?" Key asked.

"Well we were going to have a meal and then I was going to take you to Tokyo Tower" Onew stopped not telling him what else he had planned.

"But four rounds of sex was better right?" Key giggled a little.

"Yes sex was better" Onew laughed.

"So once we leave are we going home?" Key asked.

"No" Onew answered.

"Where are we going?" Key questioned.

"Stop with the questions Key am I not allowed to surprise you" Onew kissed him to stop him from answering. "Give up" Onew smiled.

"Fine, but it better be good" Key said smiling.

"It will be" Onew laughed.

Onew had Key blindfolded in the back of the car which he was not pleased about. "We're here" Onew said kissing the side of Key's head.

"Finally can I take this blindfold off now?" Key reached towards it.

"No" Onew grabbed his hands "just be a little more patient".

As they walked closer Key got more and more impatient "Have we been here before?" Key asked.

"Yes" Onew smiled.

"It smells nice here" Key said breathing in deeply.

"So I've done something right" Onew laughed "sit".

"Is there a chair" Key said not wanting to fall.

"No sit on the floor" Onew said guiding Key to the floor.

"Why aren't there chairs? Where are we?" Key asked as he felt the floor annoyed.

"Take off your blindfold" Onew sighed sitting next to him.

"Finally" Key smiled taking off the blindfold shocked to see Onew sat in front of him with a bouquet of roses, he looked around to see the park they first met decorated in flowers, a small blanket beneath them, with a large box of luxourious choclates next to a bottle of champagne in a cooling bucket. "Onew it's so pretty" Key smiled.

"Not as pretty as you" Onew put a dethorned rose behind Key's ear.

"I'm sorry" Key apologized pouting.

"What for?" Onew looked at him confused.

"I've been complaining all day and yet you did all this for me" Key hugged Onew resting his head on his shoulder.

"I like doing things for you, even if it makes you complain sometimes" Onew smiled to him and kissed his cheek.

"What's the occasion?" Key said curiously.

"I just wanted to have some alone time with you, here" Onew handed him a ring box.

"Engagement rings?" Key said curiously opening the box.

"Eternity rings" Onew smiled "when we were given Yoogeun, I was so happy, but our relationship was so out there that I didn't know how to see it, but now I think is the right time for this, to show no matter what is thrown at us no matter how crazy it might seem that we can get through everything together, now our family is complete will you stay with me forever?" Onew noticed that Key was sobbing a little in to his neck, he wiped away the tears.

"I love you" was all Key managed to say.

"I know baby, me too" Onew kissed him passionately as he took the ring and placed it on Key's finger.

"Onew people are staring" Key whispered embarrassed.

"Let them" Onew said licking Key's neck to put on a show.

"Stop" Key pushed him away and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"You weren't saying that last night" Onew smirked.

Key rolled his eyes and shoved a chocolate into Onew's mouth. "Open this" Key put the bottle in his hands.

Onew was still trying to chew the chocolate as he opened the champagne bottle, he quickly poured it but it still ended up spilling the champange. He passed a glass to Key and they both lay on their sides facing eachother.

"My beautiful Kibum" Onew caressed his face lightly.

"My darling Jinki" Key imitated him.

"We're at home?" Key questioned after they had left the park Key had been blindfolded again once they got back in to the car.

"Yes, you have to cook dinner" Onew smiled.

"What?" Key hit him playfully.

"I miss the kids already" Onew admitted.

"Really?" Key said shocked but smiled as Onew nodded "so do I".

"Let's go in" Onew took Key's hand and the two walked inside.

"Boys" Key called out, he looked at Onew when there was no answer figuring he had something to do with it. Onew shrugged. "Taemin" Key yelled.

"Yes Key?" Taemin walked out of the kitchen.

"Why didn't you answer the first time?" Key said annoyed.

"We're out in the garden about to grill some meat are you coming" Taemin smiled. Onew nodded and put his arm around Key's waist pulling him after Taemin.

"Were they trouble?" Key asked Jonghyun.

"They cried a little, I think they wanted you but I got them to calm down" Jonghyun said refering to the twins.

Key picked up Youngmin who was in his baby rocker "Did you miss Umma?" Key cooed and bent down next to Minho who had Kwangmin in his arms while playing with Yoogeun.

"Umma" Yoogeun hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we take a family photo?" Taemin asked pulling out his camera.

"Sure" Key smiled.

"Give me the camera then" Jonghyun put out his hand.

"No Jonghyun your part of this family, just set it on a timer" Onew said as he took Kwangmin from Minho and sat next to Key. Taemin sat on the other side of Key with Yoogeun between them and Minho next to him.

"Ready" Jonghyun called.

They all replied "yes".

Jonghyun ran to sit next to Onew. Onew slipped his free arm around Key's waist pulling him closer. They all smiled as the picture was taken "I love you" Onew whispered to Key.


	75. Chapter 75 FINAL

"Since are plans yesterday we're ruined, it seems like we have more to do today" Onew smiled as he and Key were layed in bed just waking up.

"What did you have planned yesterday?" Key asked.

"Well we were going to have a meal and then I was going to take you to Tokyo Tower" Onew stopped not telling him what else he had planned.

"But four rounds of sex was better right?" Key giggled a little.

"Yes sex was better" Onew laughed.

"So once we leave are we going home?" Key asked.

"No" Onew answered.

"Where are we going?" Key questioned.

"Stop with the questions Key am I not allowed to surprise you" Onew kissed him to stop him from answering. "Give up" Onew smiled.

"Fine, but it better be good" Key said smiling.

"It will be" Onew laughed.

Onew had Key blindfolded in the back of the car which he was not pleased about. "We're here" Onew said kissing the side of Key's head.

"Finally can I take this blindfold off now?" Key reached towards it.

"No" Onew grabbed his hands "just be a little more patient".

As they walked closer Key got more and more impatient "Have we been here before?" Key asked.

"Yes" Onew smiled.

"It smells nice here" Key said breathing in deeply.

"So I've done something right" Onew laughed "sit".

"Is there a chair" Key said not wanting to fall.

"No sit on the floor" Onew said guiding Key to the floor.

"Why aren't there chairs? Where are we?" Key asked as he felt the floor annoyed.

"Take off your blindfold" Onew sighed sitting next to him.

"Finally" Key smiled taking off the blindfold shocked to see Onew sat in front of him with a bouquet of roses, he looked around to see the park they first met decorated in flowers, a small blanket beneath them, with a large box of luxourious choclates next to a bottle of champagne in a cooling bucket. "Onew it's so pretty" Key smiled.

"Not as pretty as you" Onew put a dethorned rose behind Key's ear.

"I'm sorry" Key apologized pouting.

"What for?" Onew looked at him confused.

"I've been complaining all day and yet you did all this for me" Key hugged Onew resting his head on his shoulder.

"I like doing things for you, even if it makes you complain sometimes" Onew smiled to him and kissed his cheek.

"What's the occasion?" Key said curiously.

"I just wanted to have some alone time with you, here" Onew handed him a ring box.

"Engagement rings?" Key said curiously opening the box.

"Eternity rings" Onew smiled "when we were given Yoogeun, I was so happy, but our relationship was so out there that I didn't know how to see it, but now I think is the right time for this, to show no matter what is thrown at us no matter how crazy it might seem that we can get through everything together, now our family is complete will you stay with me forever?" Onew noticed that Key was sobbing a little in to his neck, he wiped away the tears.

"I love you" was all Key managed to say.

"I know baby, me too" Onew kissed him passionately as he took the ring and placed it on Key's finger.

"Onew people are staring" Key whispered embarrassed.

"Let them" Onew said licking Key's neck to put on a show.

"Stop" Key pushed him away and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"You weren't saying that last night" Onew smirked.

Key rolled his eyes and shoved a chocolate into Onew's mouth. "Open this" Key put the bottle in his hands.

Onew was still trying to chew the chocolate as he opened the champagne bottle, he quickly poured it but it still ended up spilling the champange. He passed a glass to Key and they both lay on their sides facing eachother.

"My beautiful Kibum" Onew caressed his face lightly.

"My darling Jinki" Key imitated him.

"We're at home?" Key questioned after they had left the park Key had been blindfolded again once they got back in to the car.

"Yes, you have to cook dinner" Onew smiled.

"What?" Key hit him playfully.

"I miss the kids already" Onew admitted.

"Really?" Key said shocked but smiled as Onew nodded "so do I".

"Let's go in" Onew took Key's hand and the two walked inside.

"Boys" Key called out, he looked at Onew when there was no answer figuring he had something to do with it. Onew shrugged. "Taemin" Key yelled.

"Yes Key?" Taemin walked out of the kitchen.

"Why didn't you answer the first time?" Key said annoyed.

"We're out in the garden about to grill some meat are you coming" Taemin smiled. Onew nodded and put his arm around Key's waist pulling him after Taemin.

"Were they trouble?" Key asked Jonghyun.

"They cried a little, I think they wanted you but I got them to calm down" Jonghyun said refering to the twins.

Key picked up Youngmin who was in his baby rocker "Did you miss Umma?" Key cooed and bent down next to Minho who had Kwangmin in his arms while playing with Yoogeun.

"Umma" Yoogeun hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we take a family photo?" Taemin asked pulling out his camera.

"Sure" Key smiled.

"Give me the camera then" Jonghyun put out his hand.

"No Jonghyun your part of this family, just set it on a timer" Onew said as he took Kwangmin from Minho and sat next to Key. Taemin sat on the other side of Key with Yoogeun between them and Minho next to him.

"Ready" Jonghyun called.

They all replied "yes".

Jonghyun ran to sit next to Onew. Onew slipped his free arm around Key's waist pulling him closer. They all smiled as the picture was taken "I love you" Onew whispered to Key.


End file.
